Derrière le miroir
by Were90
Summary: Will n'avait pas envisagé la possibilité qu'ils survivent à leur chute de la falaise. Et pourtant, il mettra tout en oeuvre pour sauver l'homme qui l'avait conduit à prendre cette décision. Mais à quel prix? Partir en cavale avec Hannibal n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Ses démons intérieurs lui en sont probablement très reconnaissants. [Slow burn Hannigram]
1. La chute

Bonjour à tous ^^

Pour la petite histoire, j'ai découvert (et terminé d'une traite) cette série il y a quelques mois et je suis totalement fan. Tellement que cette fin de saison 3 m'a poussé à écrire ma propre version de la suite :) Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lire des fics en français sur ce couple donc toute ressemblance est bien évidemment involontaire. Bonne lecture!

 **Pairing** : Hannigram

 **Rating** : K+ pour l'instant, très certainement M pour la suite

 **Autres tags éventuels:** Slow Burn (oups); Post Wrath of the lamb; Cannibalism (est-ce vraiment nécessaire de préciser?)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La chute**

La chute sembla durer une éternité. Il avait toujours vu les enfers représentés comme un lieu chaleureux, bouillonnant d'âmes en perdition. Mais la douleur du choc, suivi par la sensation d'un froid glaçant lui balaya l'idée de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler sa dernière bouffée d'air. Peut-être était-ce avant qu'il ne décide de se laisser tomber de cette foutue falaise. Peut-être était-ce juste avant son atterrissage dans l'eau glaciale. Il n'aurait probablement plus l'occasion de s'en soucier.

Il avait lâché Hannibal. Leur collision avec l'eau les avait séparés. Temporairement ou à jamais, ça non plus il ne savait le dire. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, tentant d'oublier la douleur qui se répandait dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Les secondes passèrent, durant lesquelles il se laissa couler. Puis l'appel d'oxygène le tira de son état d'abandon. Il pouvait projeter tous les scénarios possibles, son instinct de survie était décidément le plus fort de ceux-ci. Il agita les bras et les jambes, s'extirpant difficilement de l'étreinte accablante de l'océan.

La première bouffée d'oxygène fut libératrice. Pourtant, malgré celle-ci, son corps ne semblait pas enclin à trouver suffisamment de force pour regagner la terre ferme. Puis vint la deuxième. La troisième fut entravée par une vague qui l'emporta vers le pied des rochers, comme un vulgaire déchet flottant. Il avala un peu d'eau lorsque son dos rentra en contact direct avec la roche. Il tenta de s'agripper mais celle-ci était bien trop lisse pour qu'il puisse arriver à quoique ce soit d'efficace. Le mouvement de recul de la vague lui reprit aussitôt l'espoir de retrouver la terre ferme. Il agita ses jambes au maximum, de nouveau à la recherche d'air mais les mouvements l'épuisèrent rapidement. Il songea encore à se laisser couler.

Soudain, alors que ses dernières forces semblaient le quitter, une main ferme attrapa son avant-bras, le ramenant vers la surface. Finalement, peut-être que Dieu ne voulait pas le laisser sombrer en enfer.

Il ouvrit pour la première fois les yeux depuis que ses pieds avaient quitté le sol. Il fut surpris de la luminosité que la lune apportait à sa vision. Lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Hannibal – bien vivant et ensanglanté – il ne sut pas dire s'il était content de le voir ou s'il regrettait qu'il ait survécu. Une chose était sûre, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de le sauver de la noyade. De toute évidence, il avait réussi là où Will avait échoué : il tenait fermement de son autre bras un morceau de rocher érodé par l'eau. Il l'attira vers lui pour ensuite le saisir sous son aisselle et garder sa tête hors de l'eau.

\- « Ce n'est visiblement la fin pour aucun d'entre nous, Will », cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des vagues écrasantes. « Nous devons trouver un moyen de remonter, si tu n'en vois pas d'inconvénient ».

\- « L'inconvenance est actuellement le cadet de mes soucis, Dr Lecter », répondit-il entre deux inspirations, tentant de prendre appui à son tour sur l'un des rocher.

Il glissa, éraflant au passage une partie de son torse, mais Hannibal le rattrapa.

\- « J'ai bien peur qu'un peu de concentration et d'agilité soient nécessaires », ajouta-t-il en replaçant sa main sur le rocher. « Si j'ai bon souvenir, il y a une crique à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici. »

Un kilomètre. Hannibal avait-il vraiment espoir qu'ils arrivent jusque-là en vie, dans leur état? Si Will n'avait plus de force, il était persuadé qu'Hannibal n'était pas loin de rendre ses armes. Il pouvait voir le sang couler de la partie émergée de son abdomen, là où la balle l'avait transpercé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps avant de se vider de son sang. Même s'il pouvait voir la souffrance sur son visage, il semblait déterminé à les sortir d'ici. Will lui en était indirectement reconnaissant.

Il laissa Hannibal prendre le pas. Ils longèrent prudemment les falaises, tantôt nageant, tantôt escaladant lorsque celle-ci était accessible. Will se demanda comment il lui était encore possible d'endurer tout ça physiquement. Ses blessures au visage et à l'épaule étaient en feu avec le contact du sel, et il était persuadé s'être fracturé le bras vu la douleur qu'il ressentait à chacun de ses mouvements. Devant lui, Hannibal semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout.

Il ne sut dire combien de temps ils avancèrent, avant d'apercevoir enfin ce qui ressemblait à une portion de plage. Elle était étroite de quelques dizaines de mètres, ce qui leur permit de ramper hors de l'eau sans grande difficultés. A quatre pattes, Will se laissa tomber sur le côté en gémissant, exténué mais soulagé d'y être finalement arrivé. A sa droite, il vit Hannibal s'écrouler aussi, en se tenant l'abdomen. Will resta quelques secondes allongé, reprenant son souffle, les yeux fermés. Il aurait pu s'endormir, se laisser porter par le bruit presque gracieux de l'écume se fondant sur les rochers. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Il rampa jusqu'à Hannibal et l'aida à s'allonger sur le dos.

\- « C'est grave à quel point ? » demanda-t-il en indiquant la blessure.

\- « Mon intestin est probablement transpercé et si je ne vois pas un chirurgien dans l'heure qui suit, l'hémorragie aura raison de moi. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire tout seul, Will.»

Will grimaça, commençant à passer en tête toutes les possibilités d'action qui lui restait. S'il voulait sauver Hannibal, il devait appeler une ambulance. Il n'était cependant plus sûr de vouloir le sauver. Il pouvait le regarder se vider de son sang, avec la conscience tranquille. Et pourtant…

\- « Vous avez une voiture dans votre maison ? Hormis celle de police que vous avez volée. Je peux aller la chercher et vous conduire à l'hôpital le plus proche. »

La bouche d'Hannibal s'étira en un sourire.

\- « Tu sais parfaitement où je finirais si tu me conduis à l'hôpital. Je préfère finir mes jours avec cette magnifique vue et ces souvenirs plutôt que de retrouver ma cellule sans âme. »

\- « Je ne vous pensais pas suicidaire, Docteur. »

\- « Ce n'est pas du suicide en considérant que j'ai ai été touché par balle avant de tomber d'une falaise. »

Tomber d'une falaise n'était probablement pas le terme que Will aurait employé. Il était encore incapable de mettre les mots sur ce qu'il c'était passé et n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion d'y méditer maintenant. Il n'afficha cependant aucune once de culpabilité.

\- « Ca ne répond pas à ma question. Une voiture ? »

\- « Seulement une moto. Cela ne risque pas d'être très pratique vu mon état.»

Will se surprit un instant à imaginer Hannibal avec une veste en cuir et un casque, chevauchant une moto. Cet homme ne manquait décidément pas de ressource.

\- « Peut-être mais c'est tout ce qu'on a comme option. Je vous laisse réfléchir sur l'endroit où nous diriger dès que je l'aurais », lança Will en lui tournant le dos pour commencer l'ascension de la route. « Restez dans le coin. »

Hannibal tenta de se redresser mais la douleur sembla le maintenir au sol.

\- « Will ! Il y a un coffre dans ma chambre, à l'intérieur de la penderie. Le code est 1906, tu y trouveras les clefs. Prends tout ce qui te semble utile », dit-il avec difficulté.

* * *

Will se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, hocha la tête et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Will ne perdit pas de temps dans la maison d'Hannibal. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre – après avoir ouvert quelques portes au hasard – entra le code et ouvrit le coffre. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la collection de costume à l'aspect luxueux, emballés individuellement dans des bâches en plastique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il mit la main sur deux gros paquets de billets verts, entassés soigneusement sur une série de documents. Il les enfonça maladroitement dans ses poches et saisit les clefs de la moto. Il ramassa quelques babioles qui lui semblaient utiles, avant de sortir de la maison. Son regard se posa vers le salon, dont la baie vitrée attestait des évènements survenus un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Avec un soupir, il s'autorisa à ramasser l'arme que Dolarhyde avait fait tomber lors de leur affrontement.

Il prit la direction du garage, s'équipa d'un casque et démarra la bécane, reprenant la route qu'il venait de parcourir à pied.

* * *

Il ne savait pas s'il allait retrouver Hannibal là où il l'avait laissé. Il lui avait bien fallu une demi-heure pour remonter la route pentue depuis la plage. Malgré la douleur et le froid engourdissant chacun de ses membres, il avait tenté d'être le plus rapide possible.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment conduit de moto auparavant, hormis peut-être une fois pour essayer celle de son beau-frère. Il n'eut cependant aucun mal pour descendre jusqu'à la plage, hormis la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait tout au long de son bras gauche.

\- « Hannibal ? » appela-t-il en coupant le moteur de l'engin et en retirant son casque.

Aucune réponse.

Il avança de quelques mètres dans le sable, essayant de se rappeler l'endroit exact où il l'avait laissé avant son départ.

\- « Hannibal ! »

C'est là qu'il remarqua sa silhouette, toujours allongée dans le sable. N'importe qui passant dans le coin aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un cadavre, tant les signes de vie qui s'en dégageaient étaient absents. Malgré lui, il ressentit un sentiment d'inquiétude devant son état et s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Hannibal ne réagit pas lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, un léger sourire sur son visage.

\- « Tu l'as trouvée. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Will acquiesça en silence et entreprit de le relever, passant son bras sous ses épaules. Il frissonna en ressentant la chaleur de son corps, lui qui était en état de tremblement constant depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'océan. Il prit soin de ne pas toucher sa blessure et donna toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour le mettre debout.

Hannibal vacilla un peu mais parvint à rester sur ses deux jambes.

\- « Nous devons faire vite. Avez-vous une idée d'où on pourrait vous faire soigner ça ? » Demanda Will en se dirigeant vers la moto, non sans surveiller qu'Hannibal le suivait bien.

\- « Je connais un confrère, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Nous mangions souvent ensemble en été, lorsque nos emplois du temps le permettaient. Il est divorcé et vit seul, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème à le faire collaborer, » expliqua-t-il en sifflant à chaque pas qu'il faisait, accaparé par la douleur.

\- « Et le dit confrère se risquerait-il à vous soigner en sachant qui vous êtes vraiment ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que je compte sur toi, Will. Je remarque que tu as bien pris tout ce qui était utile », répondit Hannibal en posant sur regard sur l'arme que le plus jeune portait à sa ceinture.

\- « J'ai longuement hésité avec les pyjamas en satin », tenta-t-il de plaisanter en fuyant le regard de l'autre homme.

Arrivés devant la moto, Hannibal prit une grande inspiration en se préparant à l'enjamber, anticipant de toute évidence la douleur.

\- « Derrière moi », indiqua Will en montant le premier.

\- « J'apprécierais. »

 _Ben voyons_ , pensa Will tandis qu'il sentait la moto s'affaisser sous le poids du psychiatre. Même s'il était confiant au départ, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en sentant Hannibal si proche de lui. Pour éviter de trop y faire attention, il renfila le casque et démarra le moteur.

\- « Guidez-moi vers ce cher sauveur alors, et accrochez-vous bien. »

Il regretta presque ses mots lorsqu'il sentit Hannibal rapprocher son bassin et passer un bras autour de son ventre.

\- « Je te prie de m'excuser mais ma blessure ne me permet pas d'atteindre l'arrière de la moto pour un support. »

Will leva les yeux au ciel mais ne releva pas la justification. Il poussa l'accélérateur et la moto démarra doucement. Il mit un certain temps à trouver le bon équilibre pour éviter de les envoyer dans le fossé, le poids sur la moto étant réparti différemment par rapport à son premier trajet. Il écouta attentivement les instructions d'Hannibal, qui s'évertuait à crier pour se faire entendre par-dessus le sifflement du vent et le vrombissement du moteur.

L'eau glacée lui était parue un peu désagréable lors de leur chute mais cette sensation avait été estompée par la poussée d'adrénaline. Maintenant que celle-ci s'était atténuée, il mourrait littéralement de froid. Sa chemise humide en contact direct avec l'air l'avait transformé en glaçon géant. La seule source de chaleur qui lui était bienfaisante était le bras d'Hannibal, posé autour de son ventre. Il pouvait également sentir sa chaleur corporelle au niveau de son dos, mais elle était beaucoup moins marquée suite aux quelques centimètres d'air les séparant.

Durant le trajet, il sentit l'étreinte d'Hannibal se resserrer, en particulier lorsqu'il prenait ses virages un peu brusquement. Il se surprit même à les provoquer volontairement, pour voir s'il aurait une autre réaction de sa part. Mais l'autre homme se tut, le laissant conduire sans intervenir.

\- « La maison est un peu plus en hauteur sur la route, tu devrais t'arrêter ici pour ne pas attirer l'attention », conseilla Hannibal tandis que Will commençait déjà à décélérer.

Par précaution, il laissa la moto dans un endroit à l'abri de tout éclairage artificiel. Il aida Hannibal à descendre et le suivit quand il prit le pas en boitant vers la maison de son confrère. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être gelé : il pouvait voir les épaules et les bras d'Hannibal se contracter, luttant contre le froid.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Will fut rassuré de voir qu'une lumière était allumée à l'intérieur, lui indiquant que le médecin était bel et bien présent.

\- « J'espère qu'il n'a pas déménagé », murmura Hannibal en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la maison.

\- « Attendez, quel est le plan ? On rentre par effraction au risque qu'il appelle les flics ? »

\- « S'il me voit, il y a de grandes chances que ce soit le cas, oui. En revanche, il y a moins de probabilité qu'il te reconnaisse toi. »

\- « Hannibal, je suis recouvert de sang et j'ai la joue à moitié ouverte. Je ne pense pas que sonner et me présenter comme ça nous permette d'arriver à un scénario où on s'en sort tous les deux gagnants. »

Hannibal sembla réfléchir un moment, recourbé sur lui-même et pressant fermement son abdomen.

\- « Fais-lui croire que tu es tombé en moto et que tu as besoin d'aide. Je sais que tes talents d'acteur sont particulièrement bons. »

Will crut discerner une pointe de reproche dans sa voix. Il ne répondit pas et sonna tandis que l'autre homme se tapissait dans l'obscurité. Comme Hannibal l'avait suggéré, il joua son meilleur jeu à travers le vidéophone de l'entrée. Il gémit, prit une voix larmoyante, lui expliqua que sa femme et ses enfants devaient s'inquiéter. Son empathie exceptionnelle lui permit de se mettre à la place du médecin et de sortir les arguments corrects pour le sensibiliser à sa situation. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il regarda la porte d'entrée finalement s'ouvrir et un vieux monsieur y apparaitre à son porche. Il était trapu, chauve et de toute évidence touché par l'histoire de Will.

\- « Mon garçon, vous êtes bien arrangé ! » dit-il en l'invitant à rentrer. « Vous avez de la chance, je suis médecin, j'appelle de suite les secours. »

\- « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Docteur… »

Will profita de son premier pas dans la maison pour sortir son arme et le pointer droit vers le vieil homme, qui prit aussitôt un air effrayé.

\- « Je vous souhaite le bonsoir Dr Cameron, » annonça Hannibal en pénétrant à son tour dans la demeure.

\- « Hannibal Lecter, c'est impossible ! » s'exclama-t-il, l'air incrédule. « Vous êtes en prison ! »

\- « Visiblement, non, » répondit-il d'un ton presque blasé.

\- « Ok, alors écoutez-moi », commença Will. « Si vous restez calme et que vous faites exactement tout ce que je vous dirais, il n'y aucune raison que tout ceci se termine dramatiquement. Je n'ai aucune intention de vous faire du mal mais vous m'y obligerez si vous affichez la moindre résistance, c'est compris ? »

Il remarqua du coin de l'œil Hannibal pincer les lèvres devant son discours : de toute évidence, cela ne semblait pas lui convenir.

Le Dr Cameron hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, ses yeux passant de Will à Hannibal en quelques fractions de secondes.

\- « Une balle m'a transpercé la partie droite de l'abdomen. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'impact sur mes organes mais j'ai de bonnes chances de croire que l'hémorragie interne et la péritonite me tueront si vous n'agissez pas rapidement, » expliqua Hannibal.

Will remarqua que son teint avait soudainement pali et qu'il lui était de plus en plus difficile de s'exprimer sans serrer les dents de douleur. Son état devait être plus grave qu'il ne l'avait cru au début.

\- « J'aimerais beaucoup vous aider mais vous semblez oublier que je ne suis pas chirurgien. Cela dépasse entièrement mes compétences ! » Répondit le Dr Cameron, les mains soudain emprises à des tremblements de frayeur.

\- « Je ne vous demande pas de faire un miracle Dr Cameron, mais de faire en sorte d'éviter ma mort durant les prochaines heures. Vous pouvez faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Will commençait à sentir l'impatience dans la voix d'Hannibal. Cela n'avait toutefois pas l'air de convaincre le vieux médecin.

\- « Si vous ne le faites pas, mon ami se chargera de retrouver votre fille et lui fera subir les mêmes atrocités que vous me faites subir en n'intervenant pas. Et je vous _assure_ docteur, il vaut mieux éviter à une jeune fille de souffrir aussi abominablement », menaça Hannibal en se rapprochant de lui.

Will tiqua à l'entente du mot ami mais ne prit pas la peine d'intervenir. Une chose était sûre, si jamais le Dr Cameron refusait, il ne se mettrait certainement pas à la recherche d'une quelconque vengeance sur sa fille mais si ce type de menace leur permettait d'obtenir satisfaction...

\- « Bien… Je… Vous pouvez venir dans mon cabinet… Je vais essayer de faire au mieux… » Répondit finalement le Dr Cameron, la voix tremblante. « Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant suffisamment puissant pour vous endormir totalement. Je pourrais soulager localement la douleur mais vous risquez tout de même de passer un sale quart d'heure… »

Il les conduisit dans son cabinet, sortit une série d'instruments du tiroir ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles de désinfectant.

\- « Allongez-vous et retirez votre haut. Nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de vous immobiliser, j'ai quelques draps dans ma chambre qui pourraient servir de lien et vous maintenir… »

Pendant que le vieil homme disparut à la recherche des dits draps, Will aida Hannibal à retirer son pull, dévoilant sa blessure au grand jour. Il frissonna en voyant l'état de celle-ci : les contours de l'impact formaient des espèces de cratères d'aspect noirâtre. Malgré le temps écoulé, la blessure suintait toujours abondamment et Will se demanda comment il pouvait encore tenir debout dans cette condition.

\- « Ça a l'air mauvais… » Commenta Will en ne détachant pas les yeux de son abdomen.

\- « Ça l'est. Il va devoir s'occuper de toi aussi. Ce serait stupide de survivre à une chute dans le vide et de mourir d'une bête infection », répondit Hannibal en indiquant son visage et son épaule.

\- « J'ai déjà survécu à bien pire. »

Son regard croisa le sien. C'était la première fois depuis leur face à face sur la falaise. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Will tenta de n'afficher aucune envie, aucune admiration. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hannibal croie qu'il l'avait enfin à ses côtés. Il ne voulait pas le laisser gagner, en tout cas pas avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de faire le point sur la situation.

\- « Ça devrait faire l'affaire », les interrompit le Dr Cameron en arrivant les bras pleins de draps blancs fins.

Hannibal s'allongea prudemment sur la table d'examen et le Dr Cameron en profita pour passer l'un des draps au-dessus de ses pectoraux, pour ensuite le nouer solidement sous la table. Il en fit de même pour ses jambes.

\- « Je vous demanderais juste d'intervenir s'il s'agite trop. Mettez un masque et des gants par précaution », demanda le médecin à Will. « Je vais devoir ouvrir un peu la blessure pour constater les dégâts, vous m'en voyez désolé… »

Sans surprise, il n'y avait aucun regret dans sa voix. Will l'observa mettre ses gants et son masque, désinfecter les alentours de la blessure et injecter un liquide – ce qu'il supposa être le semblant d'anesthésiant – via une seringue sous sa peau. Il se plaça juste derrière la tête d'Hannibal, il avait ainsi une bonne vue sur tous les faits et gestes du médecin. Ils attendirent quelques minutes que le produit agisse, puis l'opération de fortune commença. Hannibal réagit à peine lorsque le scalpel entama le découpage de la peau noircie. Peut-être l'anesthésiant fonctionnait-il mieux que ce qu'avait laissé supposer le Dr Cameron.

Will avait beau avoir assisté aux scènes de crimes les plus atroces, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des haut-le-cœur devant la découpe directe de la chair. Peut-être le fait de savoir la victime vivante modifiait sa façon de ressentir les choses. Hannibal ne broncha toujours pas (ou en tout cas rien d'excessif) lorsque le Dr Cameron pénétra l'écarteur dans la plaie.

\- « Préparez-vous à intervenir », indiqua-t-il à Will. « Il y a normalement des bâtonnets en bois dans le premier tiroir à votre droite, je vous conseille d'en placer un dans sa bouche. »

Il s'exécuta et Hannibal ne se fit pas prier pour ouvrir les lèvres. Il lança un dernier regard à Will puis ferma les yeux, serrant le morceau de bois entre ses dents.

La presque sérénité sur son visage s'envola en quelques secondes lorsque le Dr Cameron commença à écarter les chairs en deux parties distinctes, affichant progressivement l'intérieur de son abdomen. Will détourna le regard tandis que cette fois-ci, Hannibal céda à l'expression de la douleur. Il entendit ses cris augmenter en intensité avec l'ouverture de l'écarteur.

\- « Le plus dur reste à venir », commenta le chirurgien, ce qui en soit n'était pas très rassurant. « Voyons voir ce que je peux faire… »

Will remarqua que ses mains tremblaient en farfouillant l'intérieur de la plaie, il ne devait certainement pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre d'intervention.

\- « Vous devez être chanceux, on dirait que seule l'extrémité a été touchée. Je vais nettoyer les lésions de la balle et retirer le morceau endommagé avec votre appendice. Je vais nettoyer au mieux les écoulements pour éviter tout foyer infectieux. Pas besoin de préciser que ce sera extrêmement douloureux. »

Will fut tout de même soulagé par le pronostic, même s'il ignorait les éventuelles conséquences à long terme.

\- « C'est presque fini », murmura-t-il à Hannibal en plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Au début, il devait avouer avoir pris un malin plaisir en le voyant souffrir, lui qui avait toujours affiché une figure passive face à la douleur. Mais ce plaisir coupable s'était volatilisé à l'instant même où les cris d'agonie avaient franchis ses tympans.

Le plus jeune détourna son regard de l'opération et se concentra uniquement sur la pression qu'il appliquait sur les épaules du psychiatre. Des cris reprirent de plus belles tandis qu'il entendait le bruit de chair qu'on découpe, de sang qui coule et de boyau qui glisse. Il aperçut des larmes de douleur couler le long de ses joues alors que son buste était pris de convulsions involontaires. Will appliqua plus de force à le maintenir contre la table.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage d'Hannibal se figea et sa tête tomba mollement sur le côté, comme s'il s'était brusquement endormi.

\- « Passé un certain seuil de douleur, le cerveau se déconnecte, provoquant l'évanouissement », expliqua le Dr Cameron, toujours occupé à sortir des lambeaux de chair du trou formé par la balle. « J'ai eu la chance d'assister et de participer en partie à quelques appendicectomies durant mes stages de médecine. Mon travail ne sera jamais aussi propre qu'un vrai chirurgien, c'est pourquoi je vous suggère un séjour à l'hôpital si vous voulez sauver votre… » Il chercha ses mots mais ne termina pas sa phrase. « J'ai presque fini… »

Will le laissa terminer en silence, jetant de temps à autre un œil vers l'homme inconscient. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de leur séjour dans l'eau et le sel leur donnait un aspect terne, quoique sauvage, qui lui changeait de son apparence propre sur lui. Sa mâchoire s'était décontractée et Will en profita pour retirer le bâton de bois de sa bouche entrouverte. Il dénoua les draps et retourna Hannibal lorsque le docteur lui demanda.

\- « J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir », dit finalement le Dr Cameron en passant du désinfectant sur la blessure enfin refermée.

\- « Et je vous en suis reconnaissant", répondit Will en s'écartant de la table médicale. "Comme promis, nous vous laisserons tranquille."

Le médecin pinça les lèvres.

\- « Vous savez ce que cet homme a fait. Je ne vous connais pas mais je suis sûr que vous n'êtes pas comme lui, vous pouvez faire quelque chose de bien. Ici, maintenant, vous avez juste à appeler la police. Je dirais ce que vous voulez mais par pitié, ne laissez pas ce monstre reprendre sa liberté… »

\- « Comme vous venez de le dire docteur, vous ne me connaissez pas. »

La vérité était qu'il ne savait plus où il en était. Il ne cautionnait pas ce qu'Hannibal avait fait mais il se sentait incapable de le punir pour l'instant. Il soupira et remarqua que le médecin avait recommencé à agiter ses mains.

\- « Bien, j'aurais le mérite d'avoir essayé… »

Sans que Will n'ait le temps de voir venir quoique ce soit, le vieil homme se jeta soudainement vers lui, tentant d'attraper d'un geste habile l'arme qu'il avait rangée dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Il agrippa le poignet du docteur en voulant l'en empêcher mais cela ne suffit pas : le médecin le repoussa avec une force déconcertante pour son âge et recula de quelques pas en pointant l'arme vers lui, les mains toujours tremblantes.

\- « Non, attendez ! » tenta de raisonner Will en s'avançant.

\- « Reculez ! »

\- « Vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! »

\- « J'ai dit reculez ! »

L'homme n'était pas sûr de lui avec son arme, Will le voyait. Il profita de cette faiblesse pour plonger droit sur lui. Le Dr Cameron appuya sur la gâchette du revolver, qui fut heureusement déviée par le coup d'épaule de Will sur l'extérieur de son poignet. Le revolver tomba sur sol avec un gros bruit métallique et le médecin chuta suite à l'assaut.

\- « Vous n'auriez pas du ! », menaça-t-il en se redressant.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il remarqua que le Dr Cameron avait saisi le scalpel utilisé quelques minutes sur Hannibal. Sans réfléchir, il se relança sur lui pour lui extirper et dans sa manœuvre, les fit tomber tous les deux. Le médecin lutta pour garder l'objet en mains, se débattant de toutes les façons possibles. Bien que blessé, Will arriva facilement à éviter ses coups, trop prévisibles. Pour éviter la lame tranchante de l'outil, il poussa brutalement le bras du docteur : au lieu de l'atteindre lui, le scalpel s'enfonça dans la gorge du vieil homme avec un bruit sanglant.

Will recula juste à temps avant de recevoir le premier jet de sang lorsqu'il retira l'instrument du cou de la victime. Il regarda presque de façon curieuse l'homme se tenir la gorge tandis qu'un flot de sang traversait ses doigts par à-coup. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne s'écroule à ses pieds.

\- « Non, non, non, non… » Répéta Will pour lui-même, en s'éloignant du corps. « Merde, c'est pas vrai ! »

 _De la légitime défense, c'est juste de la légitime défense_. Il tenta de se rassurer alors que ses pensées étaient incapables de s'aligner correctement. Son regard passa d'Hannibal, encore inconscient sur la table, au Dr Cameron, vraisemblablement déjà mort à ses pieds. Il venait de tuer un homme le deuxième en quelques heures.

 _Réfléchis._ Il inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas transporter Hannibal dans cet état. Non seulement il était plus lourd que lui mais il risquait d'ouvrir ses blessures fraichement recousues. Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester ici et prendre le risque que quelqu'un remarque la mort du Dr Cameron. Il pouvait partir seul mais quel intérêt avait-il ? Il lui restait l'option d'appeler le FBI et leur indiquer où se trouvait Hannibal.

\- « Hannibal, » tenta-t-il d'appeler.

Il devait se réveiller. Il n'y arriverait clairement pas tout seul.

\- « Hannibal ! »

Il l'avait souvent aiguillé dans ses décisions à prendre - malheureusement pour le manipuler - et pourtant, il avait besoin de sa lanterne, au moins pour cette fois.

Il tapota légèrement les joues du psychiatre qui resta totalement amorphe, toujours à plat ventre sur la table médicale où le Dr Cameron avait terminé de recoudre son dos. Lors de l'opération, il n'avait pas remarqué la marque qu'avait laissée Mason Verger. La cicatrice était propre et nette, elle aurait pu être décorative si Will n'en avait pas connu l'origine. Il oublia l'idée de passer ses doigts dessus et entreprit d'enfin retirer ses vêtements humides qui lui collaient à la peau depuis la chute.

Il s'essuya avec les draps blancs, passant délicatement le tissu sur ses blessures encore ouvertes. La sensation d'être enfin sec était agréable. Ses plaies avaient arrêté de saigner, ce qui était déjà bon signe : au moins il ne risquait plus de se vider de son sang.

Il attrapa la bouteille de désinfectant et commença à se soigner seul. La plaie à sa joue était pour l'instant la plus douloureuse : le couteau avait probablement du toucher l'os et une partie de ses dents, si bien qu'il avait horriblement mal en gardant la mâchoire complètement fermée. Son bras était également bien arrangé : il pouvait voir, en se tournant, son côté gauche teinté d'une couleur bleutée, presque noire. Il espérait juste que la douleur était due à l'hématome et pas à un os brisé, ce qui prendrait beaucoup plus de temps à guérir.

Il fouilla la maison à la recherche de vêtements secs. Bien que le Dr Cameron n'avait pas du tout le même gabarit que lui ou Hannibal, il trouva des sweatshirts qui, bien que larges, ne clochaient pas trop lorsqu'il les enfilait. Il eut par contre du mal à trouver un pantalon correct, ceux-ci étant trop grand de plusieurs tailles. Il récupéra sa ceinture et essaya de son mieux d'avoir l'air présentable, même si son reflet dans le miroir lui donnait l'air de venir tout droit des années 90. Il prit également le temps de choisir ceux d'Hannibal, bien qu'il doutait que celui-ci veuille les enfiler compte tenu de ses goûts raffinés.

Il trouva la salle de bain et s'arrêta quelques minutes pour se rincer le visage : la sensation de sel sur sa peau était déplaisante mais il n'avait clairement pas le temps pour une douche même s'il en mourrait d'envie. Il grimaça en observant son visage de plus près, déformé par le poignard de Dolarhyde. Il imagina la réaction de Molly en le voyant comme ça, oubliant quelques secondes la probabilité qu'il ne la revoie plus jamais.

Lors de son tour dans la maison, il croisa différents portraits du Dr Cameron, accompagné d'une jeune femme, vraisemblablement sa fille. Une boule se forma dans son ventre en se remémorant l'image du docteur se vidant de son sang. Il venait de détruire une famille.

\- « Hannibal », retenta-t-il d'un ton presque désespéré. « Il faut qu'on parte… »

Il n'eut toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Il avait trouvé les clefs de voiture du docteur ainsi que quelques dollars dans ses tiroirs.

Il se sentait incapable de s'asseoir pour réfléchir et continua donc les cents pas dans la maison pendant de longues minutes. En ouvrant l'un des placards, il tomba sur ce qui ressemblait à une collection d'alcools de luxe. Des bouteilles de whiskey, rhum et autres liqueurs étaient parfaitement alignées et presque tentantes. Trop tentantes, en réalité.

Will hésita puis ouvrit celle de whisky et en avala de longues gorgées directement au goulot, sans prendre la peine de le déguster. Il laissa échapper un gémissement à la sensation de l'alcool coulant le long de son œsophage : il lui apportait une chaleur douce et rassurante. Il ferma les yeux tandis qu'il commençait à sentir son corps trembler. Il reprit de grandes inspirations et ingurgita de nouveau le précieux liquide.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait des effets de la boisson, à savoir la perte de pied avec la réalité, il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber. Ses paupières se fermèrent presque contre son grès et il s'endormit, tentant ainsi d'échapper aux évènements.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre :-) j'espère qu'il vous a plu (s'il existe encore des lecteurs francophones de ce fandom hihi) et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. La fic est presque terminée, je posterais donc les chapitres assez rapidement après relecture

PS: Si jamais (comme moi) vous avez envie de discuter de cette merveilleuse série (et d'Hannigram :D), n'hésitez pas à me contacter, je ne sais pas trop où trouver d'autres fans francophones ;-)


	2. Prompt rétablissement

Note: Merci aux deux guests pour votre review, ca fait plaisir et en effet c'est encourageant :-) Voici la suite, j'espère que vous apprécierez!

 **Chapitre 2 : Prompt rétablissement**

Will fut réveillé par une sensation de brûlure au niveau de son visage. S'en suivit une douleur vive, comme si quelqu'un lui enfonçait des aiguilles directement dans la peau de sa joue. Il sursauta en ouvrant les yeux et fut directement maintenu par deux mains qui lui firent garder la tête droite.

\- « Shhhhhh », souffla Hannibal.

Car oui, Hannibal était maintenant conscient, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, et inspectait minutieusement sa blessure à la joue.

\- « Ne bouge pas, j'ai presque fini », dit-il à Will qui était toujours à moitié endormi.

Il grogna pour répondre et se laissa faire. Après tout, il n'allait pas continuer à se promener avec un trou béant sur le visage. Il serra les dents à chaque pénétration du crochet sous sa peau jusqu'au passage du fil à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Sa vision était légèrement floue mais il pouvait distinguer le visage appliqué d'Hannibal. Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci lui dise quelque chose. Après tout, il devait avoir vu le cadavre du Dr Cameron. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire depuis leur chute de la falaise qu'il était impossible pour Will d'imaginer qu'il puisse rester silencieux.

Will remarqua qu'il avait enfilé le sweatshirt bleu qu'il lui avait préparé, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement. Cela le changeait définitivement de sa blouse d'hôpital et de ses costumes 3 pièces. Son teint était toujours pâle et ses traits tirés, signe qu'il devait être aussi fatigué que lui.

\- « Tu peux retirer ton haut pour que je m'occupe de ton épaule », dit-il en coupant le fil qui dépassait de sa joue.

Will acquiesça et ôta son pull avec une grimace. Il avait l'impression de ressentir la douleur bien plus intensément qu'avant sa sieste.

Hannibal l'attrapa par les épaules pour lui indiquer qu'il devait se redresser. Toujours sans un mot, il entreprit de désinfecter la plaie avant d'entamer la suture. Le silence était pesant, le seul son que Will pouvait distinguer était celui de leurs respirations et du tic-tac de l'horloge à sa droite. Il y jeta rapidement un œil en espérant qu'il n'était pas resté assoupi trop longtemps. 02h30. Cela devrait leur laisser de la marge pour disparaitre avant le lever du soleil.

Lorsqu'Hannibal eut fini, il recouvrit la plaie d'un bandage blanc et attarda son regard sur le bras gauche bleuté de l'ex-agent.

\- « Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quelque chose pour ça », dit Will en se relevant.

\- « C'est très probablement une lésion musculaire parvenue lors de la chute, il ne faut pas laisser ça dans cet état si tu veux retrouver l'usage correct de ton bras. Je vais mettre de la pommade et te faire un pansement, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu pourras prendre des antidouleurs pour te soulager.»

Will ne répondit rien et se tourna pour le laisser faire. Il sursauta dès que les doigts d'Hannibal rencontrèrent sa peau. Non pas que la sensation soit agréable ou surprenante mais sa peau était tellement sensible qu'un simple frottement suffisait pour y provoquer une douleur atroce. Il avait l'impression qu'Hannibal lui frottait la peau avec du papier de verre tellement rugueux qu'il pouvait pénétrer le muscle de son bras.

Le psychiatre relâcha la pression de ses doigts au minimum en voyant sa réaction. Même si cela ne changeait presque rien à son ressenti, Will lui était reconnaissant d'essayer d'améliorer les choses. Il ne le fit cependant pas savoir et continua de regarder dans le vide en tentant d'ignorer la douleur.

\- « Nous ne devons pas nous attarder ici, Will. »

Ce fut donc Hannibal qui rompit le silence, pour visiblement dire la chose qui lui semblait la plus évidente au monde. Il eut envie de lui faire remarquer mais s'en abstint, il n'était clairement pas en état de provoquer l'autre homme.

\- « Je suppose que vous avez une idée », répondit-il après un long moment. « Vous deviez avoir planifié ça, quelque part dans votre tête. »

\- « Je ne planifiais pas que l'on tombe tous les deux de cette falaise, non. »

\- « Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler de votre évasion. Vous aviez des ressources. Vous _avez_ des ressources. »

\- « Hormis l'argent que tu as récupéré dans le coffre et les quelques documents, j'ai bien peur que tu sois déçu par mes plans », répondit calmement Hannibal en bandant le bras de Will avec une douceur déconcertante. « Il faut dire que ma blessure nous rend difficile toute possibilité de fuite. Bien que le travail du Dr Cameron semble correct, je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin dans cet état, sans soins appropriés. »

Will ne comprenait pas trop où il voulait en venir. Devait-il le conduire à l'hôpital ? Devait-il fuir en le laissant agoniser ? Il leva les yeux vers son visage : il pouvait presque y lire de la détresse.

\- « J'ai attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, Will. Quitter cet endroit poisseux et toucher des doigts la liberté. Elle a un goût exquis tu sais, bien qu'indubitablement douloureux à l'idée qu'elle soit éphémère. »

Sa voix s'éteignit sur ses mots, comme s'il lui était difficile de continuer à parler.

\- « Que voulez-vous Hannibal ? Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? »

Will avait beau se dire qu'il n'était pas sa marionnette, son empathie reprenait le dessus. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la compassion, cela n'en avait jamais été. Il pouvait ressentir sa déception à l'idée d'être enfin libre mais de finalement y perdre la vie. C'était probablement l'un des sentiments les plus humains qu'il avait projeté dans Hannibal depuis qu'il savait qui il était vraiment.

\- « C'est à toi de décider, Will. A toi de savoir ce que _tu_ veux et ce que tu es prêt à faire. Les choix que tu as faits cette nuit… »

\- « Vous ont libéré », continua Will. « Et pourtant, vous voilà indirectement prisonnier de moi. Quelle ironie. »

Il avala un cachet qu'Hannibal lui tendait sans même vérifier de quoi il s'agissait. Probablement un antidouleur. Hannibal resta silencieux, se contentant de le fixer de ses yeux marrons. Légèrement mal à l'aise, Will se releva et ramassa le sac qu'il avait préparé avant de tomber dans les vapes.

\- « J'ai récupéré quelques vêtements pour nous dépanner. »

Bordel, ces paroles lui semblaient tellement insensées. Elles paraissaient en même temps naturelles, comme s'il avait déjà imaginé en arriver là. Il mentirait en disant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait déjà été à deux doigts de fuir avec Hannibal et les seules choses qui l'avaient réellement arrêté étaient le coup de poignard qu'il avait reçu dans le ventre et le meurtre d'Abigail. I ans, il était sur le point de préparer son sac à dos, et d'embarquer sur le premier vol qu'Hannibal lui aurait proposé. Mais c'était resté un fantasme, tellement refoulé qu'il était toujours caché quelque part dans son subconscient. Un fantasme qu'il avait remplacé par sa nouvelle vie avec Molly : simple et suffisant. Il ne voulait pas plus, du moins c'était ce dont il s'était persuadé.

\- « J'ai aussi vu qu'il avait une voiture. Ce sera toujours plus pratique que la moto. »

Hannibal ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son air perturbé. Il en profita pour quitter la pièce, en évitant de retourner là où gisait le corps du médecin. Il n'avait toujours pas eu droit à une remarque sur celui-ci. Peut-être qu'Hannibal se ménageait sous l'effet de la douleur.

En silence, Will chargea la voiture avec le nécessaire pour pouvoir tenir quelques jours. Quelques boites de conserves, des bouteilles d'eau, des couvertures, des médicaments et de quoi se soigner. Ils achèteraient probablement le reste sur la route.

Hannibal avait énormément de difficultés à tenir debout et vu l'ampleur qu'avait pris son opération, Will ne pouvait que comprendre. Il l'aida à s'installer dans la voiture, en prenant soin d'éviter tout mouvement brusque. Il prit enfin la place du conducteur et posa ses mains sur le volant.

\- « Alors… Où allons-nous ? »

La question lui semblait stupide. Il doutait que la réponse le soit tout autant.

\- « Loin d'ici », répondit Hannibal. « Tu es conscient qu'une chasse à l'homme de grande ampleur commencera dès la découverte du Dr Cameron ? »

Voilà. Il ne pouvait pas y échapper.

\- « Oui, je sais. Ils vont retrouver notre ADN dans toute la maison, cela ne laissera plus aucun doute sur notre survie. On devrait peut-être brûler tout ça… pour gagner du temps. »

\- « Et attirer les pompiers dans quelques heures ? Nous ne sommes pas très loin de l'endroit où je me suis échappé, Will. Le FBI - bien que d'habitude un peu lent - n'aura aucun mal à faire le lien et cela ne nous laisserait que quelques heures de répit. Demain, nous serons dimanche et avec un peu de chance, le Dr Cameron ne sera découvert que le surlendemain, ce qui nous laisse une plus grande marche de manœuvre. »

La façon dont Hannibal lui avait déballé tout ça le laissait suggérer qu'il avait déjà envisagé la suite des évènements, en plus de lui donner l'impression d'être un parfait idiot.

\- « Vous avez clairement plus d'expérience de moi dans les fuites, Dr Lecter. » Il remarqua Hannibal tiquer à l'emploi de son nom. « Mais vous ne répondez pas à ma première question. Où allons-nous ? Nord ? Sud ? Nous devons quitter les Etats-Unis non ? »

\- « Je te remercie de me penser suffisamment talentueux pour avoir planifié tout ça à l'avance mais j'ai bien peur que tout ceci ne soit que de l'improvisation totale. J'ai bien sûr imaginé ma fuite à plusieurs occasions mais ces 3 dernières années passées dans ma cage ne m'ont, hélas, pas aidé à préparer quoique ce soit. Tout se joue entre toi, moi et notre instinct. »

Alors que tout espoir se vidait progressivement de sa tête avec ces paroles, Will eut soudain un regain de confiance :

\- « J'ai un bateau », dit-il simplement.

Hannibal haussa un sourcil et Will crut voir se dessiner un sourire sous son teint blafard.

\- « Nous faisons des progrès, Will. »

\- « Il est dans un port, à 6 heures de route je dirais – peut-être même 5. »

Son cœur s'emballa soudain à l'idée de prendre la mer : depuis qu'il avait traversé l'Atlantique à la recherche d'Hannibal, il n'était plus monté sur ce bateau. Certes, il l'avait fait ramener d'Europe mais s'était contenté de le laisser croupir sur un petit port de plaisance. Il devait être dans un sale état.

Sans attendre, ils se mirent en route vers l'estuaire. Bien que la sensation de fatigue le menaçait pour la conduite, la hausse d'adrénaline lui permettait de garder les yeux bien ouverts. A côté de lui, Hannibal s'était assoupi, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Il n'avait pas envie de penser non plus, il se contenta donc de suivre le tracé de la route dans l'obscurité, en tentant d'oublier la douleur physique.

* * *

Comme il l'avait estimé, le trajet dura approximativement 5 heures, ce qui leur permit d'arriver au port avant l'aube. Il mit du temps à réveiller Hannibal dont l'état semblait se dégrader avec le temps, même s'il évitait de l'exposer. Will trouvait la situation de plus en plus alarmante, en particulier lorsqu'il manqua de s'écrouler après quelques pas vers le bateau.

\- « Vous êtes sûr qu'on ne devrait pas s'arrêter à un hôpital ? Merde, j'ai l'impression de trimballer un cadavre. »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas Will, si jamais je devais mourir à bord de ton voilier, les poissons se feraient un plaisir de se régaler de ma chair. »

 _Je ne m'inquiète pas_ , songea à lui répondre Will. _Sauf qu'en fait si…_ Il s'inquiétait probablement plus qu'il ne devrait.

L'état du bateau était un peu mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Malgré la poussière installée dans chaque recoin, une odeur de vieux bois apportait quelque chose d'agréable. Il vérifia les réserves de carburant et constata avec soulagement qu'elles étaient presque pleines. Il fut également content de retrouver quelques affaires datant de sa dernière traversée. Il mit peu de temps à installer tout ce qui était nécessaire mais galéra avec son bras lors de l'attache des voiles. Il avait allongé Hannibal dans la cabine, sur l'unique couchette à bord de l'embarcation. Il ne lui serait donc d'aucune utilité pour un coup de main.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à dénouer, nouer et attacher les différents cordages, Will parvint finalement au résultat attendu. Il tenait à peine debout, submergé à la fois par la fatigue et la souffrance. Il ne pourrait cependant se permettre du repos qu'une fois en pleine mer, chose qui ne tarda à arriver. Le mouvement oscillant des vagues suffit à lui ramener le sourire, et c'est le cœur un peu plus léger qu'il rejoignit Hannibal dans la cabine.

Le psychiatre n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, étalé sur toute la longueur. La couchette était à la base prévue pour deux personnes mais Will ressentait un certain malaise à dormir aussi proche de l'autre homme. De toute façon, vu la position dans laquelle il l'avait installé, la place lui manquait pour lui s'allonger. Il se ravisa donc à dormir et retourna sur le pont, ayant bien l'attention de mettre à profit ces quelques moments de répits.

Maintenant que le bateau avait pris le large, les bourrasques s'étaient faites de plus en plus puissantes et le bateau voguait à vive allure. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée d'où ils allaient précisément mais une chose était sûre, ils ne devaient pas rester dans les environs. Ils devraient regagner la côte à un moment donné, ne fut-ce que pour refaire le plein de médicament et de nourriture. Ils pourraient pour l'instant tenir avec les quelques réserves que Will avait emportées. Tout dépendait également de la guérison d'Hannibal. Même s'il était capable de tenir debout sans s'écrouler de douleur, Will avait été témoin de l'opération. Il avait vu le Dr Cameron extraire une partie de son intestin et bien que ses connaissances en médecine étaient limitées, il savait que la convalescence allait prendre du temps. Dans le meilleur des cas, il resterait allongé sur sa couchette le temps d'être sur pied. Dans le pire, il mourrait d'une infection et même s'il n'avait pas envie d'envisager cette possibilité, il devait y penser et agir en conséquence. Il se rendrait très probablement au FBI, accusant Hannibal de l'avoir poussé jusque-là. Et Molly… Elle devait s'inquiéter. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis sa visite à l'hôpital, avant d'appâter Dolarhyde. Elle lui en voudrait surement, l'accusant d'avoir fui avec Hannibal plutôt que de les retrouver elle et Josh. Elle n'aurait pas vraiment tort. Le simple fait d'imaginer ces scènes lui donnait la migraine.

Quand tout ceci serait terminé, quand ils auraient l'occasion de se poser sans fuir, Will envisagerait de faire le point sur la situation avec Hannibal. La seule chose qu'il lui manquait pour l'instant était le sommeil. Malgré le froid et l'atmosphère humide de l'océan, il se coucha sur la banquette devant le gouvernail du bateau. Cela lui servirait temporairement de lit.

* * *

 _Il pouvait sentir le souffle du Dragon. Il était derrière lui, l'épiant de l'autre côté du voile. Il était capable d'entendre le cœur d'Hannibal battre à travers sa poitrine. Un rythme calme et stable, comme s'il n'était pas affecté par les évènements. Ils venaient pourtant de tuer Dolarhyde, ensemble. Will le tenait dans ses bras, une étreinte qu'il n'avait pas réellement prévu mais qu'il ne regrettait pas pour autant. Il ne ressentait ni la douleur, ni l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il flottait, submergé par une sensation d'allégresse._

 _Les pas du monstre se firent plus insistants. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de ses griffes sur le sol tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux, quelque part sur sa droite. Ils devaient fuir, sans quoi sa cruauté ne ferait qu'une bouchée d'eux. Il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans celui d'Hannibal et un feu s'éveilla soudain en lui. Ils devaient plonger vers l'océan, c'était la seule échappatoire. Will chercha la main d'Hannibal et la posa sur sa hanche. Le contact était tellement intime qu'il aurait vraisemblablement du être dérangé par une telle proximité. Ce fut loin d'être le cas._

 _Le Dragon Rouge était maintenant derrière lui. Il sentait ses griffes s'enfoncer dans ses épaules mais bizarrement, la douleur ne suivait pas. Même s'il se sentait attiré par la mer, il plongea vers l'avant, sur Hannibal qui bascula sous son poids. Son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Sa position était peu commode, à califourchon sur l'autre homme, une main derrière sa nuque, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne._

 _Tout était si attirant… Tellement attirant…_

* * *

Will se réveilla au son fracassant d'une vague contre la coque du bateau. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ce qu'il venait de voir était un rêve et non pas la réalité, bien que la scène lui semblât relativement familière. Bon, s'il faisait exception que la réalité avait été beaucoup plus brutale et douloureuse. Il évita de s'attarder trop longtemps sur les derniers souvenirs de son rêve et – surtout - les sensations qu'il avait éveillées en lui.

Il ne devait pas être resté endormi depuis longtemps au vu de la position du soleil dans le ciel. A vrai dire, même s'il avait dormi quelques heures, son sommeil n'avait clairement pas été réparateur, il se sentait encore plus crevé qu'avant, en plus d'être troublé par son rêve.

Il frissonna. Ils devaient vraiment songer à s'équiper plus chaudement s'ils voulaient tenir en mer sans mourir de froid. A moins qu'ils ne descendent vers le sud, ce qui lui changerait du climat continental. Il n'était pas spécialement pour, lui était davantage habitué au froid qu'à la chaleur, mais cela dépendait du plan d'Hannibal. Il fallait décidément qu'ils en discutent.

* * *

\- « Vous devriez prendre vos médocs », lança Will en voyant qu'il était réveillé.

Il était toujours allongé dans la même position dans laquelle Will l'avait laissé et tourna à peine la tête lorsque l'ex-agent entra dans la cabine. Will se frotta les mains pour les réchauffer puis se mit à la recherche des dits médicaments.

\- « Je ne suis pas médecin, je ne sais pas lesquels vous devez prendre. J'ai tout mis dans le sac de toute façon… Je me contenterais de l'antidouleur.»

Hannibal ne répondit toujours pas. Will remarqua qu'il avait refermé les yeux et se tenait l'abdomen. Même s'il essayait de le cacher, Will pouvait lire sans difficultés la douleur sur son visage.

\- « Tenez », dit-il en lui tendant un tube de Vicodine et de l'eau. « Je sais ce que c'est… d'avoir été transpercé. Ça risque d'être plus dur pour vous, sans assistance. »

Il fit exprès de feindre un air faussement désolé, prenant bien soin d'observer le visage d'Hannibal, à la recherche d'une quelconque expression. Comme attendu, il ne laissa rien transparaitre. Will finit par s'assoir sur l'une des chaises fixée au plancher.

\- « Je sais que vous m'en voulez…. Pour nous avoir poussé de cette foutue falaise. Je suppose qu'il va me falloir plus de temps pour savoir où j'en suis exactement. Cette situation… m'échappe. Je n'arrive pas à dire si j'étais vraiment moi-même après avoir tué Dolorhyde ou si c'était simplement la partie de vous que j'ai absorbée durant toutes ces années. Contrairement au meurtre de Hobbs, il m'a fallu peu de temps pour comprendre que j'ai _aimé_ le tuer… Mais le Dr Cameron… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, c'était un accident. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ces photos, à lui et sa fille. A sa réaction quand elle apprendra que son père est mort en voulant jouer les héros. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que même sans ma capacité d'empathie j'aurais pu ressentir ça mais ça me confirme une chose… Je ne suis pas comme vous Hannibal. Je ne le serais jamais. »

Il soupira et se força à arrêter, attendant toujours une quelconque réponse de l'autre homme.

\- « J'ai vraiment hésité, quand vous étiez évanoui. Puis, je me suis rappelé de ce soir, où vous avez assassiné Abigail. Ce soir où j'ai caressé l'espoir de vous laisser fuir, sans faire de mal aux personnes que j'aimais. Ce soir où je pensais vous avoir transmis une partie de moi. Je me suis rappelé de cette mauvaise décision, celle de ne pas partir avec vous. Les jours suivants ont été durs, Hannibal. Je voyais constamment Abigail, j'entendais sa voix dans ma tête. Elle m'a guidée vers vous, en Italie. »

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Décidément bien trop de temps était passé sans qu'il n'ait eu l'occasion de déballer ses émotions. Il n'avait raconté cela à personne, peut-être parce qu'il savait que personne ne comprendrait. Personne, sauf Hannibal.

\- « J'étais tellement en colère mais une partie de moi voulait toujours vous suivre, malgré tout ça. Vous m'avez laissé une cicatrice, et je ne parle pas seulement de celle sur mon ventre. C'est cette cicatrice qui fait que nous sommes là, dans ce bateau. C'est elle qui m'a empêché d'appeler le FBI. C'est elle qui me rappelle que, même si je dois avoir peur, même si je dois me méfier… Ce ne sera jamais pire que si je vous effaçais définitivement de ma vie. »

Hannibal avait rouvert les yeux et fixait le plafond devant lui. Will avait remarqué son visage se crisper durant son discours mais il était incapable de dire à quelle émotion cela était du. Il espérait juste que ce soit quelque chose d'humain, qu'il ait bien réussi à transmettre une partie de lui au monstre face à lui. Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir mais aucun son ne sortit. Peut-être avait-il tort d'avoir parlé de ça. Peut-être qu'en fait Hannibal ne le comprenait pas et qu'il était finalement seul. Il ne rajouta rien et se leva en soupirant.

\- « On va rester quelques jours en mer, le temps que vous alliez mieux. Je retournerais ensuite sur le continent pour les médicaments et le reste. »

Il ramassa une bassine qu'il déposa au pied de la couchette.

\- « Les toilettes. Il y a une réserve d'eau potable raccordée à l'évier pour vous rafraichir et des boites de conserves si vous avez faim. Je suis sur le pont, en cas de besoin. »

Il s'apprêta à sortir de la cabine.

\- « Will… » Il s'arrêta au son de la voix d'Hannibal. « Merci d'être là. »

Il se retint de se retourner et resta figé quelques secondes au niveau du portique. Il s'était tellement attendu à un débat d'envergure sur sa prise de décision qu'il fut surpris de ces quelques mots, si simples mais en même temps si lourds de sens. Il resta dos à Hannibal et par conséquent, ne discerna pas la tristesse qu'il laissa transparaitre sur son visage lorsque l'ex-agent disparut de la pièce.

* * *

Will passa l'entièreté de la journée sur le pont. Ce n'est qu'au coucher de soleil, quand la température chuta tellement qu'il était incapable de tenir debout sans trembler de la tête aux pieds, qu'il décida de rentrer. Il s'était attendu à retrouver Hannibal encore endormi mais il eut une vision bien différente qui lui arracha un sourire. Il grimaça d'ailleurs de douleur : la plaie à sa joue sembla s'ouvrir en deux, il devrait apprendre à se retenir les prochaines fois.

Le psychiatre était assis sur le bord du lit, la tête penchée en avant vers un seau d'eau et tentait visiblement de se laver les cheveux, non sans difficultés avec les oscillations du bateau qui envoyait valser l'eau de part et d'autre de ses pieds. Il était torse nu et Will chercha instinctivement la cicatrice sur son abdomen, pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en état correct. Hannibal releva la tête vers lui et tiqua en voyant son air amusé.

\- « Je vous montrerais la bonne technique. J'ai mis du temps à la trouver pendant mon premier voyage. J'ai d'autres astuces aussi pour tout ce qui est cuisine… »

\- « Pitié, ne me parle pas de cuisine alors qu'il s'agit juste de boites de conserve », marmonna Hannibal en rinçant du mieux qu'il pouvait la mousse dans ses cheveux.

\- « Ouais, il va falloir vous y faire si on doit rester quelques temps ici », répondit Will, peu surpris par sa réflexion.

Il s'avança pour l'aider à verser l'eau claire sur sa tête mais Hannibal eut un mouvement de recul.

\- « Je te remercie mais je pense pouvoir le faire moi-même, je ne suis pas totalement incapable… »

\- « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si vous veniez de vous faire retirer un bout d'intestin sans anesthésie et que vous étiez recroquevillé sur cette même blessure. Je sais que vous en êtes capable mais je veux juste éviter d'avoir à vous ramener d'urgence sur la côte », argumenta Will en lui prenant des mains le verre dont il se servait.

Il devrait faire pareil juste après, il se sentait horriblement sale et le sel rendait toujours sa peau collante et sèche. Il ne pourrait pas dormir dans cet état.

\- « Vous avez mangé quelque chose ? » demanda Will en versant l'eau claire sur ses cheveux tandis qu'Hannibal inclinait la tête vers l'avant. Will évita de le toucher, le laissant lui-même retirer la mousse.

\- « Vu l'état de ma blessure, il vaut mieux que j'évite de manger quoique ce soit de solide pour l'instant. Nous trouverons des poches à perfusion demain, si possible. »

\- « Tout est possible à partir du moment où vous le demandez gentiment et que ça n'implique de tuer personne », répondit Will en versant un deuxième verre.

\- « Tu ne devrais pas me dire ça, je risquerais d'en profiter. »

Son air parut amusé mais Will put quand même discerner un ton amer dans sa voix. Il n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'Hannibal désirait vraiment de lui mais s'il était vivant, c'était pour une bonne raison. Hannibal n'en avait pas fini avec lui et lui-même n'en avait pas fini avec Hannibal. Comme dans toute pièce, il leur restait un dernier acte.

Il regarda Hannibal s'essuyer délicatement les cheveux avec une serviette et hésita avant d'enlever son sweatshirt pour se laver à son tour. Il aurait apprécié avoir plus d'intimité mais il se voyait mal retourner dans le froid ou demander à Hannibal d'y aller alors qu'il savait à peine tenir debout. Le psychiatre remarqua son hésitation et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- « Si tu veux, je peux me rallonger et me retourner. Je ne voudrais pas te mettre mal à l'aise dans ta propre habitation. »

\- « Vous pouvez, je ferais vite. »

Il vit Hannibal lever les yeux au ciel avant d'obéir et se retourner, lui présentant son dos marqué de cicatrices. Will ne put encore une fois s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur elles : elles faisaient tache sur son dos parfaitement lisse, comme si leur présence lui rappelait qu'il n'était après tout qu'un simple mortel.

Il remplit le seau d'eau propre, se déshabilla et commença à se savonner. Il regretta de ne pas avoir perfectionné son système de douche, il en aurait eu bien besoin. Il mit du temps à se rincer complètement : non seulement son bras était toujours aussi douloureux, le réduisant dans ses mouvements, mais il devait faire attention en passant sur chacune de ses plaies pour éviter de les rouvrir. Il se demanda si Hannibal ne s'était pas rendormi, vu qu'il n'entendait plus aucun son de sa part. Il ne s'embêta pas à se laver les cheveux, se contentant de les rincer avec le fond d'eau qu'il lui restait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il enfila un boxer propre et entreprit de nettoyer ses plaies au désinfectant. Il hésita à défaire son bandage au bras, sachant qu'il serait incapable de le remettre à une seule main et qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie de demander à Hannibal de s'en occuper. Il se couvrit finalement d'un t-shirt et resta planté debout, en face du lit, ne sachant trop que faire.

Hannibal sembla remarquer sa présence puisqu'il se retourna, l'air intrigué.

\- « Je suppose que tu n'as pas de deuxième couchette cachée dans un de tes tiroirs ? » dit-il en se reculant un maximum, comme pour lui laisser de la place.

\- « Pas vraiment, non. J'avais fait ce bateau pour moi seul, à la base. J'ai un peu modifié mes plans par après, en espérant emmener Molly pour un voyage mais ça ne s'est jamais fait. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il lui racontait ça. Il regretta dès qu'il vit s'illuminer le regard de l'autre homme au prénom de Molly.

\- « Elle ne partageait probablement pas ton gout de l'aventure. Il n'est pas donné à tous les couples d'avoir de telles passions en commun. »

\- « Nous avions _beaucoup_ en commun. »

 _Avions_ , il venait d'employer le passé sans s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours mariés et que techniquement, il allait la retrouver. Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- « Dis-moi, Will, a-t-elle vraiment connaissance du plaisir que tu éprouves lorsque tu tues ? Ou suis-je le seul à accepter et comprendre ce que tu caches au fond de toi, tout ce potentiel ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis navré de t'annoncer que vous avez très peu en commun. »

Le regard d'Hannibal était perçant, comme s'il sondait son esprit.

\- « J'éprouve du plaisir en éliminant de cette terre les monstres qui ont décidé de la transformer en enfer. N'allez pas croire une seule seconde que j'ai apprécié tuer un innocent. »

\- « C'est pour ça que tu m'as entraîné par-dessus cette falaise ? Pour éliminer un monstre de plus ? »

Will se retint de répondre. Son cerveau était beaucoup trop affaibli pour qu'il arrive à tenir une discussion de fond avec Hannibal, d'autant plus en connaissant l'habilité de l'homme à jouer avec lui. Il savait qu'Hannibal cherchait à connaitre la raison qui l'avait poussé à les jeter dans vide. La vérité, c'était qu'il ne la connaissait pas lui-même. Peut-être qu'une session de thérapie intense lui permettrait de le découvrir mais si elle devait avoir lieu, ce ne serait certainement pas avec Hannibal.

Will resta figé devant le lit, laissant les secondes défiler dans un silence oppressant. Il faisait presque nuit et même si les quelques lumières qu'il avait installées éclairaient la pièce, il avait du mal à discerner Hannibal qui s'était renfrogné vers la partie du matelas posée contre le mur. Il s'éclaircit finalement la gorge et avança d'un pas, incertain.

\- « Puisque tu sembles éluder la question, que dirais-tu de m'aider avec ça ? » dit soudain Hannibal en lui indiquant son abdomen. « Je peux facilement m'occuper de mon ventre mais ça risque d'être difficile pour mon dos. Il faudrait juste que tu nettoies la plaie et que tu la panses. »

\- « Oui, bien sûr. Je peux faire ça », répondit Will d'un air perplexe en saisissant le désinfectant qu'il venait d'utiliser sur lui.

Hannibal se réavança, quittant l'obscurité de la couchette et se tourna légèrement, affichant son dos à l'ancien agent. Il semblait toujours souffrir de l'opération, au vu de sa lenteur d'exécution et de sa mâchoire crispée.

\- « Pour information, je n'élude pas la question, » dit-il en ouvrant les compresses stériles. « Je sais bien ce que vous attendez de moi, où vous voulez me mener. Mes pensées sont encore embrouillées pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de temps. Et arrêtez de dire que je vous ai balancé par-dessus cette falaise… Je n'ai senti aucune résistance de votre part, vous n'avez pas lutté. Vous avez accepté que je prenne cette décision. Après, libre à vous de savoir si vous vouliez qu'on survive ou qu'on meurt mais j'aurais tendance à dire que la probabilité de l'une était beaucoup plus avancée que l'autre. »

Il commença à nettoyer la plaie encore rougeâtre, tout en évitant de toucher tout autre partie de sa peau. Il n'avait jamais été très tactile avec Hannibal et l'incertitude de la situation ne l'aidait pas à limiter sa prise de distance.

\- « Je ne suis pas suicidaire, Will. Je ne m'avance pas trop en disant que tu ne l'es pas non plus. J'ai envisagé ça comme un test du destin. »

\- « L'idée que le sort vous dirige vers une voie plutôt qu'une autre ne vous ressemble pas vraiment », l'interrompit Will. « Vous êtes calculateur, factuel. Vous ne laisseriez pas Dieu décider de votre sort, ça non. Vous savez ce que je pense ? La seule raison qui vous a empêché de lutter contre cette chute, c'était l'idée qu'un pourcentage de chance vous permette d'arriver à vos fins. Ce soupçon de chance… C'est ce qui nous a conduit à ce moment présent. »

\- « Destin et chance sont étroitement liés dans notre situation. Dieu ne sert qu'à réunir les deux concepts pour les intégrer à la réalité. Soit nous mourrions – paix à nos âmes – soit nous continuions notre route, ensemble. Tu étais conscient des conséquences de cet acte lorsque tu as pris ta décision. »

Will eut un rire amer.

\- « La vérité, Hannibal, c'est que j'étais persuadé que nous allions y passer. » Il se rendit compte qu'il passait le produit sur la plaie depuis de longues minutes déjà et bien que l'autre homme ne réagissait pas, il se doutait que la sensation ne devait pas être agréable. Il pansa rapidement la blessure et se releva aussitôt. « Je n'ai pas envisagé la possibilité que nous survivions. »

\- « As-tu cependant envisagé la dernière ? Celle que l'un de nous survive et pas l'autre ? »

Le psychiatre n'avait pas bougé quand Will s'était levé du lit. Il regardait toujours devant lui, un bras entourant ses genoux repliés.

\- « Ça m'a traversé l'esprit. Et c'est pour cette raison que je nous ai entrainé tous les deux dans la chute au lieu de vous y pousser seul. »

Les mots franchissaient ses lèvres sans même qu'il puisse les retenir. Il voulait mettre son esprit au clair avant d'en discuter avec Hannibal. Il se retrouvait finalement à faire tout l'inverse, à savoir se libérer de ce qui le torturait sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses confessions. Une partie de lui refusait d'admettre que parler avec cet homme le libérait, comme c'était le cas depuis le début. Malgré les manipulations, les mensonges, la douleur et les regrets, il arrivait à trouver une forme de paix en se confiant à lui.

\- « Je vais prendre quelques couvertures et dormir sur le pont, je serais plus facilement aux aguets si quelqu'un s'approche du bateau », dit-il pour mettre fin à la conversation. « Passez une bonne nuit. »

En évitant tout regard en arrière, il ramassa un tas de couverture et sortit, se préparant à affronter la nuit glacée.

 _A suivre..._


	3. Cohabitation

**Note:** Ouf, je suis quand même rassurée de voir que quelques personnes lisent cette fic :-) Merci à tous pour vos reviews, voici la suite !

 **Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation**

Les jours qui suivirent ne se passèrent pas bien différemment de leur première journée sur le voilier. Will avait d'abord songé à retourner sur le continent dès le lendemain mais l'idée lui était rapidement sortie de la tête en voyant quelques bateaux patrouiller aux alentours des côtes. La situation n'était de toute façon pas vraiment critique : il leur restait suffisamment pour se soigner, boire et manger. Même si Hannibal n'avait rien avalé de solide depuis son opération, Will savait que son état n'était pas critique tant qu'il continuait de s'hydrater et de prendre ses antibiotiques. Il paraissait faible mais moins souffrant que le premier jour, ce qui était rassurant.

Ils ne se parlèrent que très peu, si ce n'était que pour quelques conversations polies quand l'un ou l'autre avait besoin de la cabine pour plus d'intimité. Will dormait toujours sur le pont, il s'était finalement habitué à la fraicheur de la nuit et toujours pas fait à l'idée de passer la nuit si proche d'Hannibal. Sa confiance envers lui avait même pris un courant inverse quand il s'était retrouvé à cacher le revolver sous son oreiller _au cas où_. Il aurait pourtant pu lui laisser une chance car après tout, il l'avait sauvé de la noyade et l'avait en partie soigné. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir quelques moments de panique lorsqu'Hannibal était physiquement trop proche de lui ou qu'il le regardait avec insistance. Car oui, même en étant aveugle, il aurait pu sentir ses yeux fixés sur lui dès qu'il était dans son champ de vision. Il avait essayé de ne pas en tenir compte au début mais il était maintenant déconcerté par cette fascination presque malsaine. Il le soupçonna d'ailleurs d'en abuser en ressentant son malaise, chose qui ne serait pas vraiment étonnante venant de sa part.

Il passa sa journée à essayer de bricoler quelques parties du bateau un peu abimées par son dernier voyage mais abandonna vite par manque de matériel. Il se contenta de rester assis à l'arrière, observant nonchalamment les rivages lointains de Virginie. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsque le ciel se couvrit, laissant soudainement déferler une pluie intense et froide.

\- « Merde ! » Jura-t-il en se relevant et en ramassant ses affaires qui trainaient sur le pont.

Hannibal releva la tête de son livre en l'entendant débarquer en trombe dans la cabine. Les quelques minutes à l'extérieur avaient suffi à Will pour qu'il soit trempé de la tête jusqu'aux pieds. Il s'essuya délicatement le visage avec une serviette, en évitant de toucher les points encore fragiles de sa joue.

Le son des gouttes frappant la coque de plein fouet remplissait maintenant la pièce. Will avait toujours trouvé ce son relaxant. Qui sait, cela l'aidera-t-il peut-être à trouver un sommeil correct, non dérangé par les apparitions du Dragon Rouge. Il posa son regard sur Hannibal qui, étonnamment, avait replongé son nez dans son livre. Son apparence n'était clairement plus aussi soignée que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Une barbe grisonnante de quelques jours recouvrait son visage presqu'émacié tandis que ses cheveux, bien que propres, partaient en bataille comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

Will se débarrassa de sa veste trempée et s'assit sur une des chaises, en silence. Il ferma les yeux, savourant la mélodie sauvage de la chute de l'eau contre le bois.

\- « Le lit est suffisamment grand pour que nous puissions dormir à deux sans nous coller l'un à l'autre », dit soudain Hannibal après quelques minutes de calme.

\- « Vous pensez que c'est juste ça… » soupira Will en secouant la tête.

\- « Je sais que tu as peur. Tu as l'odeur de la peur, à chaque fois que je suis à moins d'un mètre de toi. »

\- « Un mètre est suffisant. C'est la limite. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de démentir l'affirmation d'Hannibal. Il avait très clairement peur.

\- « Quelle limite ? » Hannibal fronça les sourcils, visiblement étonné.

\- « La distance à laquelle je suis sûr de ne pas me ramasser un coup de poignard ou de me faire découper le crâne par une scie. »

Il répondit avec un sourire amer, ressassant ces quelques évènements.

\- « Toujours cette vieille rancœur. Je pensais pourtant que tu m'avais pardonné. Tu t'étais pourtant bien approché après avoir tué Dolarhyde.»

\- « Sous le coup de l'adrénaline ! Et pardonner n'est pas oublier. Un chien battu n'abandonnera jamais sa peur de l'homme même s'il arrive à renouer avec lui. »

Et voilà qu'il le fixait de nouveau.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais fait l'affront de te comparer à un chien », dit Hannibal en refermant son livre.

Il se redressa et la couverture glissa, affichant le même sweatshirt bleu foncé que Will lui avait trouvé pour leur fuite.

\- « Vous avez froid ? » demanda Will en faisant rapidement le lien. « Vous avez vérifié votre température ? Si vous faites une infection… »

\- « J'ai juste besoin de vêtements corrects », coupa-t-il. « Et il fait froid, surtout la nuit. »

Will n'écouta pas ses justifications et s'approcha pour déposer l'intérieur de son poignet sur le front de l'autre homme pour s'assurer lui-même de la situation.

\- « Vous êtes fiévreux, vous avez bien pris vos médicaments ? » soupira-t-il en s'écartant aussitôt.

\- « Ce n'est rien de grave, je dois être un degré ou deux au-dessus de la normale », précisa Hannibal.

\- « Je pensais rejoindre la côte demain pour nous équiper correctement. S'il vous faut quelque chose de plus fort, ce sera le moment de passer commande. »

\- « J'espère que tu es conscient que ce ne serait pas judicieux de remettre les pieds aux Etats-Unis. Ils doivent actuellement être en pleine recherche avec ma tête à prix. »

Will savait qu'il avait raison, il y avait bien évidemment pensé. Il ne savait juste pas où aller. Ils ne pouvaient clairement pas passer leur vie à deux sur ce bateau à attendre que la situation se calme.

\- « Vous pensez à quoi ? »

\- « Les Bahamas ne sont pas très loin en bateau. »

\- « Quelques jours, dépendant le vent », précisa Will. « On pourra se mêler facilement aux touristes, le temps de récupérer avec un peu plus de confort. »

\- « Exactement. Et nous avons besoin d'argent, ce qui sera une excellente opportunité pour nous renflouer. »

Will fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

\- « Vous avez un compte caché aux Bahamas ?»

\- « Malheureusement non mais je connais une façon d'obtenir beaucoup d'argent sans attirer l'attention. Il me faudra juste le temps de récupérer quelques informations sur place. J'ai également besoin que tu me fasses confiance, Will. »

Will écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Hannibal semblait tellement sûr de lui qu'il avait presque envie de le suivre sans demander d'explications.

\- « Je ne vous ferais plus jamais confiance Hannibal. Je préfère encore passer un pacte avec le Diable que d'arrêter de me méfier et de croire en une once d'honnêteté de votre part. »

Hannibal pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrarié par sa réponse.

\- « C'est concevable », répondit-il. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis reprit la parole. « Et si je te faisais une promesse Will ? Si je te disais que plus jamais je ne te ferais de mal ? »

Will éclata de rire. Un rire froid, qui le terrifia lui-même. Mais Hannibal ne sembla pas affecté, il se contenta de le regarder, l'air sérieux.

\- « Vous m'offensez presque en me promettant de telles choses. J'ai plein de défauts mais la naïveté n'en fait pas partie. Vos promesses ne valent rien à mes yeux. »

Il se leva et commença les cents pas dans les quelques mètres carrés de la cabine, évitant de croiser le regard d'Hannibal. La pluie ne s'était toujours pas calmée à l'extérieur, il crut même apercevoir l'ombre d'un éclair.

\- « Je tiens toujours mes promesses, Will. J'en fais rarement mais je sais m'y tenir, tu dois me croire. »

\- « C'est ça votre argument ? Je dois vous croire ? »

\- « Je te le prouverais. »

\- « Comment pouvez-vous prouvez que vous ne ferez _pas_ quelque chose ? C'est aussi stupide que d'essayer de prouver que Dieu n'existe pas. »

Will s'arrêta et lui fit face, attendant sa réponse.

\- « Je vais commencer par te prouver que tu peux dormir dans le même lit que moi sans que je t'agresse, est-ce que cela te convient ? »

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il se décala au maximum vers l'autre côté de la couchette, laissant l'espace suffisant pour que Will s'allonge à son tour. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Il s'était figé, le cœur battant soudainement à la chamade tandis que son esprit se projetait sous les couvertures. Il voyait Hannibal au-dessus de lui, une main autour de cou, l'autre entaillant ses boyaux dans un giclement de sang.

\- « Non, non, non, non… » Murmura-t-il en paniquant. « Je ne _peux_ pas faire ça. »

Hannibal soupira mais ne laissa pas tomber pour autant.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu vois Will ? »

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il devait reprendre ses esprits et réunir le peu de courage qui lui restait. Il avait choisi de suivre Hannibal, pourquoi en avait-il peur maintenant ? Il avait l'impression que son cerveau tirait toutes les sonnettes d'alarme. _Ne crois pas cet homme, il ne peut que te faire du mal._ C'était probablement vrai. Et pourtant, une part de lui ne pouvait s'y empêcher. Cette partie sombre qui s'était réveillée lorsqu'il avait tué Hobbs. Cette partie sombre qu'il avait camouflé durant ces trois dernières années. Elle ne demandait qu'à sortir, comme un lion affamé coincé en cage que l'on provoquerait avec un morceau de viande, juste derrière les barreaux. Hannibal était ce morceau de viande et son raisonnement était le seul rempart entre la bête et sa nourriture. Il devait résister.

\- « Je vois qui vous êtes vraiment. Depuis toujours. »

\- « Et tu es toujours là », constata Hannibal, non sans fierté. « Ce n'est pas de moi que tu as peur mais de ce que tu es devenu. »

\- « De ce que je _vais_ devenir », rectifia Will. « Je me sens toujours… moi-même. Vous n'avez pas entièrement déteint sur moi. J'ai toujours… ma vie. »

Ces mots sortirent difficilement, comme s'il avait lui-même du mal à y croire. Hannibal du le remarquer car il déposa son livre avant de lui tendre la main, l'air insistant. Une invitation.

Will observa sa paume tournée vers lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui prendre la main ? Cela lui semblait tellement ridicule. Il ne ferait certainement pas ça. Le rejeter une fois de plus ? Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution pour le restant de leur voyage.

Après quelques longues secondes durant lesquelles Hannibal le sondait de son regard perçant, il se décida à avancer, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent le matelas. Il s'assit dessus, tournant le dos au psychiatre qui descendit finalement sa main pour la poser juste derrière lui. Il prit de grandes inspirations dans l'espoir de calmer son cœur qui menait une course effrénée contre sa cage thoracique. Il devait se concentrer, irradier chaque parcelle de peur qui habitait son corps. Cela lui prendrait du temps, certes, mais il devait y arriver. Du moins en apparence. Hannibal devait y croire.

\- « Tu devrais dormir correctement. Nous devons avoir tous les deux l'esprit clair pour ce qui nous attend », murmura Hannibal. Son ton était étrangement rassurant.

\- « J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais dormir correctement », répondit Will, murmurant à son tour. Il revit l'image du Dragon le menaçant alors qu'il était allongé sur le corps onirique d'Hannibal.

\- « Contente toi d'accepter ma promesse pour l'instant. Plus aucune douleur, juste de la quiétude. Allonge-toi. »

Will obéit et pivota pour se coucher, tournant toujours le dos à l'autre homme. Il ferma instantanément les yeux et soupira d'aise en sentant ses muscles se relaxer contre un sol moelleux. Ça lui changeait de la banquette en bois recouverte de couvertures des derniers jours. Il se concentra sur le clapotis des vagues contre la coque, essayant d'effacer de son esprit la présence d'Hannibal à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentit tout doucement la panique quitter son corps avec le mouvement fluctuant du bateau. Hannibal gigota derrière lui et il put l'entendre soupirer à son tour. Même si une partie de son esprit luttait encore de toute force en affûtant sa méfiance, le sommeil fut plus fort et l'entraîna dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Will émergea de son sommeil avant les premières lueurs du jour. Il mit un certain temps à réaliser qu'il se trouvait dans la cabine de son bateau et non dans sa chambre sur le continent. Il mit encore plus de temps pour comprendre que la respiration lente et régulière qu'il entendait n'était pas celle de Molly mais d'Hannibal. Encore dans un état somnolent, il se retourna pour jeter un œil à l'homme encore endormi derrière lui. Il était toujours calé contre la coque et semblait avoir respecté son engagement de la veille. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps sur quelques détails qui pourraient le perturber – comme l'aspect vulnérable que le psychiatre pouvait avoir l'air endormi – Will se leva en silence, remit sa veste et remonta aussitôt sur le pont. La pluie était toujours présente, bien que moins intense. La légère bruine était désagréable sur son visage mais il n'avait pas le choix : ils devaient partir.

Il commença à installer les voiles qu'il avait repliées quelques jours plus tôt et prépara ses instruments de navigation avec pour objectif d'atteindre rapidement les Bahamas. Il espérait juste qu'Hannibal savait ce qu'il faisait en voulant les entrainer là-bas.

* * *

\- « Nous avons eu de la chance avec le vent aujourd'hui. Si tout se passe bien, nous devrions atteindre la Floride d'ici demain », annonça Will en déposant une de ses boites de conserve sur un réchaud.

\- « Mmh », se contenta de répondre Hannibal en tournant une des pages de son livre. Il avait finalement bougé de la couchette et s'était installé sur l'une des deux chaises de la table, face à Will. « Je ne compte plus les jours qui me séparent d'une douche décente. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez en tête mais je vais juste sur l'île pour faire des provisions. Il est hors de question que nous allions vivre là-bas. »

\- « Je pensais que c'était ce que nous avions décidé hier soir. »

\- « Nous avons décidé de nous arrêter sur l'île oui, mais pas d'y passer la nuit ou que sais-je. » Il versa le contenu de la boite dans un bol et commença à manger ce qui ressemblait à une poêlée de légume. « Nous n'avons pas tant d'argent que ça pour nous permettre de louer un hôtel. L'endroit est hyper touristique, ça nous couterait un bras. »

\- « J'apprécie ta façon de parler. » Hannibal le regarda manger avec une expression de dégoût à peine camouflée puis reprit : « Comme je te l'ai dit, je connais un moyen de nous trouver beaucoup plus d'argent. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Braquer une banque à la Bonnie and Clyde? », le nargua Will entre deux bouchées.

\- « C'est dans la même optique, oui », répondit calmement Hannibal.

Will agita frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, essayant de retenir le sourire qui déchirait sa joue en deux.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux, le FBI est à nos trousses ! »

\- « J'ai dit que c'était dans la même optique. Je sais ce que je fais et crois-moi, je ne suis pas un débutant. »

Hannibal avait, encore une fois, l'air parfaitement sûr de lui. Will l'était d'un coup beaucoup moins.

\- « Avant que vous ne fassiez quoique ce soit, j'aimerais être tenu au courant de votre stratégie. Vous voulez braquer quoi ? Vous voulez vous cacher dans une ruelle et racketter de pauvres touristes ? Je devrais y participer ? Parce que s'il faut agresser ou tuer qui que ce soit, vous pouvez m'oublier. »

Un sourire s'étira doucement sur le visage d'Hannibal.

\- « Je vais en effet avoir besoin de toi. Mais avant tout, j'ai besoin d'avoir plus de détails sur notre cible. C'est pour cette raison que nous devons nous arrêter sur la terre ferme et prendre un hôtel quelques jours. J'ai besoin d'un moyen de contact et d'un ordinateur, je te tiendrais au courant dès que notre objectif sera plus clair. »

Will le fixait toujours, l'air méfiant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il manigançait ni même quelle pouvait être sa fameuse cible. Mais il faisait au moins confiance à Hannibal pour sa discrétion. Après tout, il avait tué pendant de longues années en tant que the Chesapeake Ripper sans se faire prendre.

\- « Nous n'avons que 2000 dollars en tout et pour tout », réfléchit Will à haute voix en se massant les paupières. « Ça veut dire que nous devrons nous limiter au strict minimum dans le cas où votre plan échouerait. Je propose que vous restiez sur le bateau, le temps que j'aille dégrossir le terrain. J'irais me renseigner sur l'état de recherche du FBI, trouver quelques vêtements convenables, quelques accessoires… Peut-être me couper les cheveux… »

\- « Pas besoin de faire dans l'excentricité, » l'arrêta Hannibal.

\- « Depuis quand une nouvelle coupe de cheveux est excentrique ? », s'étonna Will en fronçant les sourcils.

Hannibal haussa les épaules puis fit mine de reprendre sa lecture, sous le regard amusé du plus jeune.

\- « Vous aimez mes cheveux », finit-il par conclure avec une certaine fierté.

\- « Pas particulièrement. »

\- « Vous ne voulez pas que je les coupe. »

\- « Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

\- « Bien sûr… »

Will leva les yeux au ciel et termina son repas en silence, gardant un œil intrigué vers l'autre homme. Hannibal semblait beaucoup plus serein depuis qu'ils avaient mis les voiles vers les Bahamas. Son état s'était largement amélioré, il était capable de se lever sans grimacer et son visage avait gagné quelques teintes. Seulement quelques jours s'étaient écoulés et Will reconnut bien sa capacité – certainement bien plus développée chez lui que le commun des mortels – à supporter la douleur. Il ne s'était pas opposé à l'idée que l'ex-agent débarque sur l'île sans lui, signe qu'il lui accordait tout de même sa confiance. Ou peut-être était-ce justement le but recherché ? Peut-être voulait-il l'éloigner pour en profiter ? Dans quel but ? La méfiance commença à s'installer en lui. Il y avait aussi la possibilité qu'il devenait un peu trop paranoïaque vis-à-vis d'Hannibal. Il saurait assez rapidement ce qu'il en était vraiment.

Ils passèrent la soirée à l'intérieur de la cabine. Vivre à deux dans quelques mètres carrés était en soi un défi mais encore plus en connaissant la nature profonde - violente et meurtrière - de l'autre. Will gardait toujours une arme cachée à portée de main, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être laxiste tant qu'il ne voyait pas suffisamment clair dans le jeu d'Hannibal. Connaissant la nature tumultueuse de leur relation, il savait qu'un dérapage pouvait vite arriver. Indirectement, il savait qu'Hannibal pensait la même chose. Il le voyait dans son regard calculateur, lorsque ses yeux tentaient de percer son âme à vif. Mais même s'il était rongé par la crainte, Will se forçait à ne rien laisser transparaître.

Quand ils eurent respectivement fini de soigner leurs blessures, ils se retrouvèrent dans la même posture que la nuit précédente : Hannibal, calé contre la coque, attendant que Will se décide à s'allonger à son tour. Étrangement, il lui fallut moins de temps à se décider et il se glissa presque naturellement sous les couvertures. Il maintint toutefois au maximum la distance le séparant du psychiatre.

\- « J'ai fait une liste de choses à acheter lorsque tu iras dans une pharmacie », chuchota Hannibal, comme s'il évitait de perturber le bruit ambiant de l'océan.

Will tourna la tête pour le regarder parler et hocha la tête en silence. L'atmosphère intimiste le mettait mal à l'aise et il était persuadé qu'Hannibal en était conscient.

\- « Je ne sais pas si les pharmacies aux Bahamas sont aussi diversifiées que les nôtres. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds et pour être honnête, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment intéressé », répondit Will en chuchotant à son tour.

\- « L'afflux touristique sera à notre avantage. Nous pourrons nous mêler facilement à la foule et je ne pense pas que le FBI ait déjà lancé une recherche internationale à mon encontre. Nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème en amarrant sur le port, d'après mes souvenirs les Bahaméens sont relativement indulgents avec les contrôles d'identité. »

\- « Vous êtes déjà venu ici alors ? »

\- « Seulement en vacances. Certaines de leurs spécialités culinaires valent le détour, j'espère avoir l'occasion de t'en faire goûter tant que nous sommes ici. »

\- « Nous ne sommes pas en vacances, Hannibal. On n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries. » Will crut l'entendre tiquer dans l'obscurité. « Et honnêtement, même si j'ai apprécié votre cuisine par le passé, je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir avaler ce que vous me proposerez. »

\- « C'est un type de cuisine principalement basé sur le poisson, tu ne risques rien si c'est l'origine des ingrédients qui t'inquiète… »

\- « Ce n'est pas juste ça ! Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre… Tout ça… Ce n'est plus un jeu. Nous sommes en fuite et vous parlez comme si tout était _normal_. »

A l'instant où le silence suivi sa déclaration, il comprit qu'il s'était aventuré sur un terrain fragile.

\- « Quelle est ta définition de normalité dans notre situation ? »

Will soupira et se couvrit le visage des mains, tentant de se concentrer pour éviter de divulguer plus qu'il n'en voulait.

\- « Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Peut-être… Peut-être quand vous étiez en prison. Quand j'étais avec Molly et Josh, quand ma vie était… »

\- « Dans _notre_ situation, Will », le coupa Hannibal avec insistance.

L'ex-agent déglutit et ferma les yeux, se laissant transporter par les souvenirs. Des scènes défilèrent soudain dans son esprit : lui, devant le porche d'Hannibal, attendant que celui-ci lui ouvre la porte alors qu'une douce odeur de viande grillée lui chatouillait les narines. Lui, à table avec Hannibal, discutant d'un énième tueur en série tandis qu'un mélange de saveurs explorait son palais éveillé par un bon verre de vin. Lui, croquant les os de l'ortolan sous le regard admiratif du psychiatre dont il buvait les mots manié d'une façon presque divine.

\- « Quand nous avions nos discussions… Quand nous mangions ensemble, durant ma thérapie. » Sa gorge se serra soudain. « Quand nous parlions de partir… Avant que vous ne détruisiez tout. »

Il sentit le matelas bouger à côté de lui et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'Hannibal s'était redressé sur ses coudes pour avoir une meilleure vue sur son visage. Il détourna la tête, n'ayant aucune envie d'établir un contact oculaire avec lui.

\- « Tout pourrait redevenir comme avant, Will. »

\- « Non… Jamais… Vous ne pouvez pas ramener Abigail. Vous ne pouvez pas éliminer la cicatrice qui me traverse le ventre. »

\- « Les cicatrices nous rappellent que le passé a existé. Je ne peux pas t'enlever ça. »

\- « J'aurais souhaité que celui-là n'ait jamais existé. Si vous saviez… Le nombre de fois où cette scène s'est rejouée dans mon esprit. Ça m'a hanté. Ça me hantera toujours, ça et tout ce qui s'en est suivi. »

Hannibal ne répondit pas mais Will ne prit pas ça pour de la culpabilité. Il savait qu'il était incapable d'en ressentir.

\- « Tu devrais arrêter de vivre dans le passé. Le ressasser ne changera pas les choses. » Son ton était calme mais sec. « Nous sommes sur une nouvelle route et nous devons nous concentrer sur ce qui est à venir. Je ne peux pas te dire que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé parce que nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Et je ne pense pas non plus que ce soit la solution pour te faire sentir mieux. »

\- « Et d'après vous, quelle serait la solution ? »

\- « Ne pas nous jeter du haut d'une falaise ? »

Will réprima un léger rire. Il savait qu'Hannibal avait raison : ramener le passé constamment sur le tapis ne l'aiderait pas à aller de l'avant. Il ne pardonnerait jamais réellement à Hannibal mais il pouvait au moins tenter d'oublier.

\- « Ce n'était clairement pas une solution », approuva-t-il.

\- « Nous devrions travailler là-dessus ».

\- « Durant nos prochaines sessions… »

Il s'aventura à tourner son visage vers le psychiatre et remarqua qu'il souriait, son regard toujours porté vers lui. Après quelques secondes, il se laissa retomber délicatement sur la couchette et son sourire s'effaça en même temps que ses yeux se fermèrent. Will continua de l'observer en silence, se sentant incapable de trouver le sommeil. C'était une sensation étrange, de passer la nuit si près de lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réaliser la situation la veille tant la fatigue avait eu raison de lui. Le réveil lui avait paru étrange mais il s'était éclipsé assez tôt pour ne pas avoir à vraiment réfléchir sur la question. La différence avec son réveil était que son esprit était maintenant beaucoup moins vif et que son corps se préparait physiquement à s'endormir. Il avait impression de flotter, à moitié endormi dans cet atmosphère si intimiste. Il replongea presque instantanément sur la falaise, la joue posée contre le torse d'Hannibal. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, tout comme il entendait actuellement le bruit paisible de sa respiration à côté de lui. La sensation d'adrénaline s'insinua rapidement dans ses veines et tout devint beaucoup plus réaliste.

 _Il n'avait pas cinquante solutions. Il devait tuer Hannibal, comme il l'avait promis à Jack Crawford. Mais il se sentait étrangement incapable de le faire. La falaise se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et ils s'étaient instinctivement approchés de celle-ci, comme si cette voie était la plus évidente à suivre. Mais Will n'était clairement plus sûr de ce qu'il planifiait. Ils venaient de tuer Dolarhyde, son corps gisait encore à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils étaient recouverts de sang, la respiration haletante, se fixant l'un l'autre comme s'ils étaient deux aveugles découvrant le monde pour la première fois. Le monde tournait soudain autour d'Hannibal. Pas au sens figuré non, mais la vision de ce qui les entourait était devenue beaucoup plus floue et se distordait avec l'espace._

 _Will paniqua en sentant une ombre se poser sur lui. Il ne réalisa que plus tard que cette ombre provenait en réalité d'immenses ailes s'ouvrant depuis le dos d'Hannibal tel un démon sorti des enfers._

 _\- « Il vous a changé… » Murmura Will tandis que les ailes se refermaient doucement sur lui, les encerclant tous les deux dans l'obscurité._

 _\- « Il nous a changé », rectifia Hannibal._

 _Will secoua la tête, sentant des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il baissa les yeux en entendant un bruissement sur le sol et frissonna en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une immense queue, recouverte d'écailles rougeâtre et pointue à la façon du Diable. Celle-ci se posa sur son pied et, d'un mouvement presque sensuel, remonta doucement le long de son pantalon, enroulant sa jambe au passage._

 _Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était Hannibal qui en était responsable. La chaleur de ses ailes le protégeant du monde extérieur, cumulé à la caresse érotique de sa queue qui continuait son chemin pour effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses réveilla en lui une sensation de chaleur intense. Tout était devenu étrangement excitant : les pupilles dilatées d'Hannibal le dévorant comme s'il était un cadeau tombé du ciel, ses lèvres entrouvertes et recouvertes de sang qui ne demandaient qu'à gouter les siennes, ses narines frémissantes au rythme effréné de sa respiration, …_

 _Soudain, la queue se déposa sur son entrejambe et il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Hannibal passa la langue sur ses lèvres en sentant l'érection du plus jeune à travers son pantalon. Il aurait du être gêné d'éprouver de telles sensations pour lui mais tout lui semblait tellement naturel, comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. La pression sur son sexe augmenta et Will se surprit à relever ses hanches à la recherche d'un contact encore plus poussé._

\- « Hannibal… » grogna-t-il tandis qu'il sentait le soulagement s'approcher de plus en plus.

\- « Will… »

\- « C'est trop… On ne devrait pas… » bredouilla-t-il au bord de l'orgasme.

\- « Will ? Tu m'entends ? Will ! »

Will ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut, le cœur battant à la chamade. Il mit un certain à réaliser qu'il était toujours dans sa couchette, le corps et ses vêtements recouverts de sueur. Hannibal était redressé et avait posé une main sur son épaule, comme pour le secouer. Il semblait inquiet.

\- « Merde ! » jura l'ex-agent en le repoussant et en réalisant que l'état de ses rêves l'avait poursuivi jusqu'au réveil.

Heureusement, la couverture camouflait son érection presque douloureuse des yeux d'Hannibal qui semblait surtout intrigué par son visage. Il se redressa et se retint de poser sa main dessus à la recherche d'un quelconque soulagement. S'il avait été seul, il ne lui aurait fallu que quelques caresses pour en finir tant il était au bord de la jouissance.

\- « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais tu tremblais et gémissais, j'ai pensé que c'était un cauchemar », dit Hannibal en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

\- « Et comment… » grommela Will en s'écartant un maximum de l'autre homme.

Il prit de grandes inspiration, tentant de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui menaçaient de briser sa cage thoracique. Avec une grimace, il remarqua que les draps étaient trempés par sa propre sueur. Son excitation sexuelle ne semblait pas redescendre malgré la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il voulait se lever et prendre l'air mais il avait peur qu'Hannibal remarque son état, il resta donc recroquevillé sur lui-même en attendant que son entrejambe se décide enfin à dégonfler.

\- « Tu t'en rappelles ? » demanda finalement Hannibal en voyant le plus jeune se calmer.

\- « Malheureusement oui. Je… Je fusionnais avec le Dragon Rouge, » répondit-il en se grattant la tête avec embarras.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard du psychiatre.

\- « Voilà un rêve intéressant. »

\- « Est-ce que… j'ai dit quelque chose ? »

\- « J'ai cru entendre mon nom mais ce n'était pas très clair. Ceci dit tu avais l'air extrêmement effrayé. »

\- « Effrayé n'est pas vraiment le mot », marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Hannibal. « Merci de m'avoir réveillé et… vous pouvez vous rendormir, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

Sans ajouter autre chose, il se leva et quitta la cabine sans prendre le temps d'enfiler une tenue plus chaude. Le froid extérieur le frappa comme une massue, séchant instantanément les quelques gouttes de sueur qui perlaient dans son cou. Il tenta de ne pas en tenir compte, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de faire demi-tour.

Il ignorait quelle heure il était mais la nuit semblait bien entamée. Contrairement à la veille, le ciel était dégagé et dévoilait une multitude d'étoiles, plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Will s'approcha du bord pour mieux percevoir le bruit de l'océan. Ce son avait un effet relaxant sur son corps et son esprit et il se sentit tout de suite plus détendu, évitant de repenser à son rêve encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il observa l'horizon lointain dissociable par la luminosité du ciel. Le bateau semblait presque ridicule, paumé au milieu de nulle part entre la Virginie et la Floride.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta là, à contempler le spectacle de lumières dansantes qui s'ouvrait sous ses yeux. Son corps était maintenant pris de tremblements incontrôlables à cause du froid et l'envie de retrouver son lit à l'intérieur n'était pas encore d'actualité. Il voulait être certain qu'Hannibal soit endormi pour pouvoir éviter d'éventuelles questions.

Le son des vagues ne lui permit pas d'entendre les pas de l'autre homme sur le pont. Peut-être aussi parce que, comme lui, Hannibal était remonté pieds nus, camouflant le craquement du parquet sous son poids. Will sursauta en sentant une couverture se déposer délicatement sur ses épaules. Les doigts d'Hannibal effleurèrent au passage ses biceps puis ses avant-bras tandis qu'il glissait le morceau du tissu sur l'entièreté du corps du plus jeune.

\- « Merci… »

Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Hannibal le laisse et retourne dans la cabine mais au lieu de ça, il resta derrière lui, légèrement décalé, pour observer l'horizon au-dessus de son épaule. Will pouvait le sentir extrêmement proche, son torse touchant presque son dos. Il sentit très vite la pression monter dans son estomac et la cadence de son cœur entamer un rythme plus rapide mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. En réalité, il avait presque envie de fermer les yeux et de se laisser tomber en arrière pour rentrer en contact avec cette chaleur humaine si rassurante.

\- « Nous voilà bien insignifiants », commenta Hannibal après quelques minutes de silence.

\- « Ne l'avons-nous pas toujours été ? »

\- « La conception de ce que nous sommes n'a d'égal que l'attention que nous lui portons. »

\- « Eh bien dans ce cas, je dois avoir une piètre opinion de notre place dans ce monde », répondit Will avec un sourire triste.

\- « Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même. »

Will crut ressentir de l'amusement dans sa voix tandis qu'une main se posait fermement sur son épaule. Il ne tenta pas de s'en écarter.

\- « J'ai toujours autant de mal à imaginer que nous puissions avoir une place - ici - aussi minime soit-elle. »

\- « Ça viendra avec le temps, fais-moi confiance. » Il donna une légère tape sur son épaule avant de tourner les talons. « Nous devrions retourner dans la cabine avant d'entrer en hypothermie. »

Will acquiesça avec un soupir avant de le suivre, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers l'horizon. Peut-être qu'après tout, il retrouverait facilement le sommeil.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée de long des côtes américaines, la fraicheur de l'air ambiant laissait doucement place à une atmosphère plus chaude et humide, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Ils purent bientôt troquer pulls et couvertures contre des t-shirt et dormir sans être emmitouflés dans deux couches de tissus.

Bien que Will n'eût jamais été fan des grandes chaleurs, il devait admettre que la sensation du soleil sur sa peau lui faisait le plus grand bien quand il se prélassait sur le pont, dirigeant le bateau à travers l'océan. Hannibal passait également ses journées à l'extérieur, feuilletant les vieux livres que Will avait gardé lors de son premier voyage. Il avait aussi recommencé à manger- non sans se plaindre de la piètre qualité de la nourriture - ce qui rassurait Will sur sa convalescence. Il avait toutefois encore du mal à marcher sans boiter et Will l'entendait parfois grogner lorsqu'il faisait certains mouvements.

Ils ne croisèrent que peu de bateaux lors de leur périple et après quelques jours à défier les vagues de l'Antarctique, ils arrivèrent finalement sur la mer des Caraïbes et aperçurent avec soulagement l'ombre des côtes Bahaméennes. Will n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu une eau si transparente et turquoise ailleurs que sur des cartes postales. Il dirigea le bateau vers un port un peu plus reculé de l'affluence touristique de la ville et fut accueilli par un vieil homme moustachu qui l'aida à amarrer. Comme il était prévu dans leur plan, Hannibal était resté caché dans la cale tandis que Will s'occuperait d'explorer le terrain en premier lieu. Il donna quelques dollars à l'homme qui sembla satisfait et entreprit de se rendre en ville le plus vite possible.

Hannibal lui avait fourni une liste de choses à ramener _de toute urgence_ mais Will ne connaissait pas la moitié de ce qui était écrit. L'ambiance de la ville était clairement plus exotique que tout ce qu'il avait pu connaitre aux Etats-Unis. De nombreuses personnes se promenaient à travers les rues, équipées de chapeaux, lunettes de soleil et sac à dos. En réalité, il eut l'impression de ne croiser que des touristes. De la musique à consonnance majoritairement africaine, s'échappait des quelques bars dont les terrasses étaient bondées de gens de tout âge, plus ou moins bronzés.

Will vagabonda en évitant de croiser le regard des passants, se concentrant sur sa première mission, à savoir trouver une pharmacie à l'allure correcte. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps et fut soulagé en entrant dans l'endroit climatisé où s'entassaient de nombreuses étagères de produits de toutes sortes. Il commença d'abord à chercher ce qu'Hannibal avait écrit sur la feuille mais après 10 minutes de recherches infructueuses, il abandonna vite et donna la liste à une vendeuse qui le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

\- « Vous avez besoin de ça tout de suite ? » demanda-t-elle l'air presque pressé

\- « Assez rapidement, oui », répondit-il l'air un peu gêné. « Cela pose un problème ? »

\- « Pas vraiment. Nous n'avons pas en stock la moitié de ce que vous demandez mais je peux les commander. »

\- « Et combien de temps cela mettrait pour les avoir ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- « Un camion vient nous livrer chaque soir, je suppose que si je passe la commande maintenant nous devrions tout avoir dans quelques heures. Sinon ce sera demain matin. »

\- « Ok, faisons ça. »

Il la suivit jusqu'à la caisse et attendit impatiemment, sentant la nervosité commencer à monter en lui. Et si un avis de recherche était lancé contre lui ? Et si quelqu'un ici, parmi les touristes, le reconnaissait ?

\- « Votre nom ? »

\- « Euh… » Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il lâcha le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit. « Max Winston. »

La vendeuse ne sembla pas choquée et lui tendit finalement le bon de commande.

\- « Vous pouvez passer ce soir, sinon demain matin. Bonne journée. »

Il prit une grande inspiration une fois dehors et tenta de paraitre le plus naturel possible. Voilà une première chose qui était faite, il ne lui restait plus qu'à acheter quelques vêtements et accessoires. Finalement, c'était peut-être ce qui allait lui prendre le plus de temps. Lui n'était pas réellement difficile, il pouvait enfiler n'importe quoi tant qu'il se sentait à l'aise et pas trop visible. Pour Hannibal, c'était une autre paire de manche. Quand il avait évoqué les magasins de prêt-à-porter, il avait vu le visage du psychiatre se décomposer en une moue désapprobatrice. En insistant un peu, il avait réussi à lui extirper les tailles standards dans lesquelles il était susceptible de rentrer.

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche sous la chaleur étouffante, il trouva finalement un magasin de vêtement assez grand et dont les prix ne lui semblaient pas trop excessifs. Après tout, ils devaient faire attention à leurs dépenses même si Hannibal prétendait qu'ils seraient renfloués dans peu de temps. Will trouva rapidement ce dont il avait besoin : quelques chemises et pantalons légers, une montre, un chapeau, des lunettes de soleil, des t-shirts et des chaussures plus adaptées à la marche. Il essaya aussi quelques paires de lunettes à la correction standard, ayant laissé les siennes chez lui. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais au moins ça l'aiderait à voir net de loin.

Il commença ensuite les recherches pour Hannibal et regretta instantanément de ne pas l'avoir emmené avec lui. Le nombre de choix était impressionnant et à chaque fois qu'il voulut choisir un vêtement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se représenter le visage insatisfait d'Hannibal en tête. Il abandonna après probablement son dixième tour dans le magasin et emporta ce qui lui semblait le moins pire des choix. _Tant pis si ça ne lui plait pas_ , pensa-t-il en déposant tout sur le comptoir. Chargé de plusieurs sacs comme s'il revenait d'une journée shopping avec Molly, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il lui restait 3 heures à tuer avant de récupérer sa commande à la pharmacie. Une fine pellicule de sueur se déposait sur sa peau tandis qu'il marchait sous les 28 degrés à l'ombre. Son bras endolori suite à la chute le faisait toujours souffrir et le poids des sacs ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se soulager.

Une chose le rassurait : les rares personnes qu'il avait croisé sur sa route ne semblaient pas intriguées par la cicatrice encore fraiche sur sa joue. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si voyante que ça avec sa barbe de maintenant quelques centimètres. Il s'arrêta devant un kiosque à journaux et parcourut rapidement des yeux la une des infos : aucune trace d'une quelconque évasion d'Hannibal Lecter. Will trouva ça étrange. Peut-être que Jack avait essayé de noyer l'affaire devant la presse. Après tout, attirer le Dragon Rouge en libérant temporairement un sérial killer était son idée et si l'affaire devait s'ébruiter, l'entièreté de sa carrière serait remise en cause. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le FBI ne se décide à lancer une recherche publique internationale.

Quand il eut en sa possession tout ce dont il avait besoin pour son retour au bateau, il trouva un bar pas trop bondé et s'installa en terrasse à l'ombre. Il patienta en observant ce qui l'entourait, depuis les palmiers parsemés le long des routes jusqu'aux maisons généralement colorées de tons discordants. Une serveuse le tira soudainement de ses pensées en se positionnant devant lui, attendant visiblement sa commande.

\- « Américain ? » fut sa première question.

Will hocha la tête, un peu surpris par sa façon d'aborder les choses.

\- « Nous avons toute une sélection de rhum sur notre carte. Nous fabriquons également les nôtres si ça vous intéresse. Les cocktails sont à 15 dollars et sont à deux pour le prix d'un d'ici… » Elle regarda sa montre. « … Une heure. »

Will n'avait pas réellement prévu de boire d'alcool, il avait besoin de rester assidu mais la carte qu'elle lui tendait était tentante. Il la parcourut rapidement des yeux, un peu gêné par la serveuse qui semblait attendre impatiemment son choix.

\- « Je vais me laisser tenter par un rhum, je crois. »

\- « Nous en avons 40 différents », répondit-il d'un air presque blasé. « Vous voulez lequel ? »

\- « Je ne suis pas vraiment un spécialiste… Euh… Donnez-moi celui que vous préférez. »

Elle fronça les sourcils devant sa réponse mais n'insista pas et disparut à l'intérieur du bar, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre qui semblait généreux.

\- « Je vous conseille d'y aller doucement », dit-elle en prenant le billet qu'il lui tendait. « Il a l'air doux au premier abord mais il devient traitre après quelques gorgées. On n'accepte pas les dollars américains d'habitude mais je vais faire une exception », ajouta-t-elle avec ce qui ressemblait cette fois à un sourire.

Will le lui rendit timidement et attendit qu'elle soit partie pour tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson. Il avala la première gorgée et fut relativement satisfait du goût qu'il avait en bouche. Il dégusta tranquillement son rhum, laissant le temps passer jusqu'à l'heure où il devrait retourner à la pharmacie. La serveuse n'avait pas eu complètement tort : après quelques gorgées, il sentait déjà les premiers effets de l'ivresse. Une fois l'heure arrivée, il vida son verre d'une traite et reprit la route vers la pharmacie. La pharmacienne qu'il avait aidée quelques heures plus tôt sembla le reconnaitre et lui tendit un sac rempli presque à rebord de boîtes et de bouteilles entassées les unes sur les autres.

\- « Dollars Américain ? » Il hocha la tête. « Ça fera 347 dollars. »

Will manqua de s'étrangler et reposa le sac à terre, surpris d'une telle somme.

\- « Vous… Vous êtes sûre ? Il n'y a pas d'erreur ? »

\- « J'ai mis tout ce qui était sur votre liste, monsieur, mais si vous n'en voulez plus je peux les remettre en rayon. » Elle prit un air désolé.

\- « Non, c'est bon… Je vais payer, hum. »

Il sortit un paquet de billet et lui tendit la somme avant de partir précipitamment. Sur la route, il parcourut le ticket de caisse des yeux et remarqua que les médicaments ne coutaient pas plus de 50 dollars. Hannibal était-il sérieux ? Presque 300 dollars pour quelques produits d'hygiène ? Il prit un taxi jusqu'au port et débarqua en trombe dans la cabine avec tous ses sacs sous les bras. Il laissa tout tomber sur le sol sous le regard intrigué d'Hannibal.

\- « 300 putain de dollars ! » s'écria-t-il en lui lançant le sachet de la pharmacie.

Pris au dépourvu, le psychiatre eut tout de même le réflexe de rattraper une partie de son contenu. Will sortit le ticket et commença à lire à haute voix.

\- « Du dentifrice à 20 dollars, j'en ai juste là ! » Il saisit le tube déjà entamé qui trainait sur l'évier et lui lança. « Qu'est-ce qui justifie un tel prix ? »

\- « C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé jusqu'à présent qui n'a pas un goût trop insupportable pour le garder 3 minutes en bouche », expliqua-t-il calmement, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « J'ai un palais plus développé que… »

\- « Et ça ! » continua Will en ignorant son explication. « De l'huile d'hélichryse italienne à 50 dollars ! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Hannibal ! Je ne sais _même pas_ ce que c'est ! »

\- « C'est pour ton bras. Cette huile a des propriétés anti-inflammatoires et aide à fluidifier le sang, ce qui sera très utile pour ton ecchymose. »

Même si l'idée partait d'une bonne attention, Will n'en tint pas compte et continua de lire.

\- « De la mousse à raser… 20 dollars. Du déodorant … 15 dollars ! C'est votre définition de faire des économies ? » Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire la suite de la liste.

\- « Ce n'est pas la peine d'exagérer, il nous reste suffisamment d'argent pour… »

\- « D'exagérer ?! Vous pensez que j' _exagère_ ? »

Le visage d'Hannibal était resté impassible, il cligna à peine des yeux devant les remarques de Will, ce qui eut tendance à l'énerver encore plus.

\- « As-tu eu l'occasion de regarder pour une chambre d'hôtel ? » demanda simplement Hannibal en inspectant les médicaments.

Will ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau, consterné par le changement de sujet. Il eut la fâcheuse impression qu'Hannibal s'amusait intérieurement à le voir s'irriter pour un sujet d'argent.

\- « Non ! » L'ex-agent commença les cents pas dans la pièce, se retenant d'envoyer les vêtements qu'il avait acheté sur Hannibal. « On a dit pas d'hôtel, c'est hors de prix ici. »

\- « Will… Je suis resté toute la journée cloitré dans cette cale alors qu'il faisait 30 degrés. Je n'ai pas pris de douche correcte depuis une semaine et je n'ai même pas un courant d'air pour me rafraichir un peu… »

\- « Ho, pauvre vous ! »

Les mots avaient échappé à Will sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Il tourna la tête pour éviter de montrer une quelconque culpabilité et entendit Hannibal soupirer. Il était énervé mais il comprenait tout de même ce que l'autre homme avait du endurer : lui-même avait eu du mal à supporter la chaleur alors qu'il se trouvait à l'air libre. Sans un mot de plus, Will ramassa les vêtements et enleva les étiquettes avant de les tendre au psychiatre, qui les examina sans contester. Ce ne fut toutefois pas le cas avec la nourriture qui consistait principalement en des boites de conserve.

\- « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix », se justifia-t-il devant sa moue. « On n'a pas de frigo ici, tout périmerait après une journée. »

\- « C'est pourquoi j'insiste encore sur le fait que nous devrions continuer notre séjour dans un hôtel où nous serions plus à même d'élaborer notre plan… »

\- « _Votre_ plan », rectifia Will en rangeant les provisions qu'il avait rapporté.

\- « C'est certainement le mien mais je vais avoir besoin de toi, comme je te l'ai expliqué il y a quelques jours. »

\- « Commencez par m'en faire part et je jugerais s'il est d'application que j'intervienne. »

Hannibal hocha lentement la tête de droite à gauche en fixant Will d'un air presque désolé.

\- « Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Parce qu'il me manque beaucoup d'informations et qu'il serait dommage que je te donne une version incomplète du procédé. »

Will n'insista pas. Il n'était même plus sûr de vouloir être tenu au courant et était, en réalité, encore beaucoup trop agacé par les centaines de dollars dépensé pour un confort superflu. S'il y avait un aspect de leur vie qui différait plus qu'un autre, c'était bien celui-là. Depuis son enfance, Will avait appris à vivre avec le strict minimum, profitant des choses simples de la vie. Les déménagements fréquents et les changements constants d'environnement lui avaient enseigné à ne pas trop s'attacher aux choses matérielles. Ce mode de vie, un peu trop marginal pour les gens lambdas, lui convenait maintenant à la perfection. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun regret d'avoir laissé toutes ses affaires et sa maison derrière lui. Pour ses chiens, par contre, c'était une autre paire de manche. Sa gorge se serra à leur simple pensée et il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose.

\- « Je veux bien prendre un hôtel mais à plusieurs conditions », commença-t-il en évitant de regarder Hannibal.

\- « Je suis tout ouïe. »

Will s'éclaircit la gorge, tournant dans sa tête les phrases qui lui permettraient de transmettre ses idées à Hannibal sans que celui-ci ne les réfute.

\- « Bien. Il nous reste presque 1200 dollars. Si on prend un hôtel, ce sera une chambre, une salle de bain, rien de plus, entendu ? »

\- « Que voudrais-tu de plus qu'une chambre et une salle de bain, Will ? » demanda Hannibal l'air perplexe. « Parce que je ne vois pas… »

\- « Je reformule mon idée », coupa l'ex-agent. « Pas d'extravagance. Pas de caprices sur la qualité des lieux. Pas d'exigences sur la propreté ou le nombre d'étoile. »

Hannibal haussa un sourcil, l'air presque amusé.

\- « Bien. Si ce n'est que ça je peux très bien… »

\- « Ce n'est pas fini. » Le ton de Will était un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'Hannibal se taisait sans résistance. « Je veux que l'on discute de toutes les décisions que l'on pourrait prendre sur place. Je veux savoir où vous allez, ce que vous ferez, quand vous rentrerez… Simple exemple : si l'envie vous prends d'acheter de l'huile d'hyléchise à 50 dollars… »

\- « _Hélichryse_ », rectifia Hannibal.

\- « Peu importe ! Je veux juste que vous me préveniez avant ! Je nous ai pris des téléphones avec cartes prépayées, ce sera plus facile pour nous de communiquer sans éveiller les soupçons », dit-il en sortant les deux portables basiques d'un de ses sacs de course. « Et dernière chose : pas de meurtre. »

\- « Tu m'en demandes beaucoup Will. Ces conditions s'étaleraient sur combien de temps ? »

Le plus jeune soupira et se positionna juste en face d'Hannibal qui était assis sur le rebord de la couchette. Il se pencha et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Le psychiatre avait un air presque insolent, comme un gosse s'apprêtant à défier l'autorité de ses parents.

\- « Ce n'est pas un jeu, Hannibal. »

\- « Ce n'en était déjà pas un lorsque tu as tué ce pauvre Dr Cameron. Paix à son âme. »

Un rire nerveux s'échappa de la bouche de Will.

\- « C'était de la légitime défense. Vous savez très bien que je n'aurais jamais tué cet homme par pure cruauté ou par envie. »

\- « Les motifs ne sont que banalités pour nous deux, Will. Ce qui importe réellement, c'est ce que tu as ressenti à l'instant où le scalpel a pénétré la peu si délicate de son cou. Etait-ce aussi intense que lorsque nous avons tué Dolarhyde ? J'étais inconscient, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu me faire ma propre idée. »

\- « Non. Bien sûr que non. »

 _Probablement plus rien ne sera jamais aussi intense_ , pensa-t-il.

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Parce qu'il ne le méritait pas. »

La bouche d'Hannibal s'entrouvrit en un sourire et une lueur s'installa dans son regard. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Will, comme pour être sûr qu'il l'entendrait bien.

\- « N'entre pas dans un syndrome de justicier, Will. Le chevreuil mérite-t-il d'être abattu selon nos propres définitions de justice ? Nous sommes des prédateurs. Toi et moi savons pertinemment qu'aucun d'eux n'est réellement innocent. La culpabilité et les regrets qui peuvent encore planner sur toi finiront par s'échapper au profit de l'adrénaline qui coule dans tes veines. Cette partie de toi… Je ne peux qu'attendre qu'elle se libère. Je crois en ton potentiel et quelque chose me dit que je ne serais pas déçu. »

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, attendant la réponse du plus jeune. Will ignorait s'il devait entrer dans son jeu, comme il l'avait fait auparavant, ou s'il devait résister et lui tenir tête. Les deux options lui semblaient tout aussi risquées à ce stade de leur relation et il pencha finalement pour l'esquive.

\- « Allons chercher cette chambre alors, si vous acceptez toutes les conditions. »

Il tendit le bras vers la sortie de la cabine pour indiquer à Hannibal la direction à suivre. Celui-ci se leva et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

\- « Je serais un gentil garçon », souffla-t-il à quelques centimètres de son oreille, ce qui provoqua des frissons dans l'échine du plus jeune. « Mais ne crois pas que la muselière dont tu penses m'affubler est indestructible. »

Will attendit qu'il bouge avant de déglutir et de commencer à empaqueter ses affaires. Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus mais il ignorait si cela provenait de la proximité d'Hannibal ou de l'idée qu'il puisse avoir raison sur sa véritable nature. Peut-être était-ce un mélange des deux. Il rangea discrètement dans un de ses sacs l'arme qu'il avait gardée à portée de main depuis leur départ de Virginie. Toujours _au cas où_.

Ils se changèrent tous les deux, prenant soin d'afficher les accessoires de parfaits touristes, à savoir un trilby de couleur crème pour lui et un panama pour Hannibal. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber lorsqu'ils sortirent du bateau, ils oublièrent donc rapidement les lunettes de soleil. L'air était déjà un peu plus supportable que quand Will était sorti la première fois : une légère brise teintée d'odeurs exotiques leur donna, malgré la situation, un petit air de vacances. Sans attendre, ils prirent un taxi en direction du centre, impatients de voir ce que la ville leur réservait.

 _A suivre..._


	4. Rencontres fortuites

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres fortuites**

\- « Chambre de base, 50 dollars la nuit, salle de bain privée, c'est la meilleure offre que nous avons eu jusqu'à présent. »

\- « As-tu remarqué l'état du sol qui donne vers le couloir ? Et regarde les murs, Will, si nous ne sommes pas enterrés vivant d'ici la fin de notre séjour… »

\- « Qu'avons-nous dit au sujet des exigences ? On est fauché ! Merci à votre kit d'urgence d'hygiène personnelle, au passage. »

\- « Je veux voir l'état de la salle de bain d'abord. »

\- « Bon sang Hannibal, on n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries ! Vous voulez qu'on retourne sur le bateau ? Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui ai insisté pour venir ici je vous le rappelle. »

\- « Messieurs ? »

La réceptionniste les interrompit dans leurs chuchotements, indiquant qu'il y avait d'autres clients derrière eux.

\- « C'est d'accord, nous la prenons », confirma Will avec un sourire forcé en ignorant le soupir d'Hannibal.

\- « Je me charge des formalités », intervint ce dernier en s'accoudant au comptoir d'un air faussement décontracté.

Will haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucune envie de lutter. Il avait déjà réussi à convaincre l'autre homme, ce qui n'était déjà pas mal. Il retourna attendre près de leurs affaires. L'hôtel n'était, en soi, pas si minable comparé aux motels dans lesquels il avait eu l'occasion de séjourner durant ses missions. La décoration était inexistante sur les murs teintés de rose et de gris et les meubles étaient présents par pure utilité. Ils n'étaient de toute façon pas là pour s'arrêter sur le confort mais il devait admettre qu'une douche par cette forte chaleur ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien. Il vit Hannibal revenir vers lui avec les clefs de la chambre en main et se chargea de ramasser les sacs.

Lors de leur trajet vers leur chambre, ils eurent l'occasion de croiser d'autres occupants de l'hôtel à l'allure peu commode. Un homme, visiblement dans état second, manqua de leur foncer dedans en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles et Will put presque sentir Hannibal s'irriter de l'intérieur.

\- « J'ai demandé des lits jumeaux mais ils n'en avaient plus de disponible », sembla prévenir Hannibal en s'arrêtant devant une porte à la peinture légèrement écaillée.

Ils ouvrirent la serrure avec une certaine appréhension, qui sembla vite se confirmer pour Hannibal. Outre la taille ridicule de celle-ci, l'odeur de vieille carpette embaumait la pièce et sembla les frapper dès qu'ils mirent les pieds dedans. Un unique lit de taille standard comblait le centre de la pièce, décorée par un tableau minable de voilier et des tables de chevet qui semblaient tomber en ruines. Un climatiseur - de toute évidence rafistolé de nombreuses fois - crachait un air sec et frais en émettant un bruit proche d'un moteur de petit bateau. Des moustiquaires trouées avaient été installés derrières des rideaux aux motifs fleuris dont la propreté laissait clairement à désirer.

Will s'éclaircit la gorge, hésitant entre éclater de rire devant le silence désespéré d'Hannibal ou de lui rappeler qu'il avait insisté pour rester sur le bateau. Il était parti pour la deuxième option lorsqu'un rire s'échappa tout de même de sa gorge, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le psychiatre tendu devant la vision de leur chambre déplorable.

\- « Je te prierais de ne rien dire », fut sa seule réponse avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la salle de bain.

Will haussa les épaules et déposa les sacs sur le sol. Il laisserait Hannibal ruminer en silence, comme il l'avait fait sur le bateau quand il lui avait expliqué le style de vie basique qu'il y menait. Même s'il avait eu un léger sentiment de culpabilité au départ, celui-ci avait totalement disparu quand Hannibal fut de nouveau sur pied. Il entendit les robinets couler dans la pièce d'à côté, suivi d'un bruit de plomberie sifflant dans le mur opposé. Cet hôtel était clairement tout sauf silencieux.

\- « Au moins, nous avons de l'eau chaude », dit Hannibal en revenant dans la chambre avec une serviette.

Will resta silence et s'allongea sur le lit, dans l'optique de tester le confort de celui-ci : c'était toujours mieux que la couchette dans laquelle il s'efforçait de rester le plus au bord possible, loin d'Hannibal. Il y arriverait plus facilement ici et aurait même le luxe de pouvoir replier ses jambes, si nécessaire.

\- « J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche, si tu n'as aucun plan en tête… »

\- « Faites ce que vous voulez Hannibal, je ne suis pas votre mère », soupira-t-il en déposant son avant-bras sur ses yeux.

Bon sang, il pourrait s'endormir ici en quelques minutes, entièrement habillé, tellement il se sentait épuisé. Il ne tarda pas à entendre la douche s'activer et le bruit de rideaux que l'on tire. L'idée d'une douche était clairement tentante après presqu'une semaine sur le bateau à économiser l'eau douce sans savoir combien de temps ils allaient y rester. Il espérait qu'Hannibal ne mettrait pas trop de temps à finir, sinon il s'endormirait facilement pour la nuit. Il avait perdu la notion du temps mais la nuit était déjà tombée quand ils étaient rentrés dans hôtel. Ils ne sortiraient probablement plus de la soirée.

Avec un élan de courage, il se força à se relever pour au moins ranger leurs affaires qui encombraient la chambre déjà petite. Il retira soigneusement le revolver de l'un d'eux, s'assurant qu'il était toujours chargé. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il décida de le ranger dans sa table de chevet, histoire de le garder à portée de main. Il profita de ces quelques moments de répits pour entasser tous leurs vêtements sales dans des sacs prévus à cet effet. Rien n'appartenait vraiment Hannibal puisqu'il lui avait prêté la majorité de ses affaires sur le bateau.

Le temps qu'il finisse tout son tri, la douche s'arrêta et la porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit. Will jeta brièvement un coup d'œil, ignorant si l'autre homme avait pris la peine de s'habiller entièrement ou s'il était suffisamment à l'aise pour s'afficher partiellement nu. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait remis l'entièreté de ses vêtements et qu'il en avait même profité pour raser sa barbe de quelques jours.

\- « Votre pyjama est là-dedans», dit Will en lui indiquant une des étagères.

\- « Je te remercie mais je ne planifie pas de dormir tout de suite. »

\- « Ha », répondit l'ex-agent, un peu surpris. « Ce n'est pas pour vous décourager mais il n'y a rien grand-chose à faire ici… »

Il parcourut la pièce des yeux, comme pour confirmer ses dires avant de se rendre compte du double sens que pouvait avoir ses paroles.

\- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester dans cette chambre, Will. »

\- « Bien, et où comptez-vous aller ? Il fait nuit et la journée a été relativement difficile pour moi… »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que le psychiatre lui tendit un bout de papier sorti de sa poche.

\- « Bahama Night Club ? On dirait un vieux nom de discothèque », commenta-t-il en lisant l'adresse manuscrite.

\- « Parce que c'en est une, » répondit Hannibal en se coiffant devant le miroir de l'étagère.

\- « Vous voulez qu'on aille en discothèque ? Maintenant ? Vous êtes sérieux ? »

\- « Oui. Enfin, je souhaiterais très clairement que tu m'y accompagnes. Après que tu aies changé de vêtements bien sûr », ajouta-t-il en le balayant du regard.

Will secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- « Vous savez comment je suis. Ce n'est _vraiment pas_ le genre d'endroit où je souhaite trainer. »

\- « Leur bar est branché, d'après les dires de la réceptionniste. La clientèle est autant touristique que locale, chose rare dans cette partie de la ville. »

\- « Vous avez l'air bien renseigné, » se méfia Will en sortant des affaires propres du sac.

\- « Je le suis, crois-moi. »

\- « Et puis-je savoir la raison de cette sortie puisque je doute que vous vouliez passer la nuit sur la piste de danse ? »

Hannibal eut un léger rire.

\- « J'ai besoin de prendre quelques renseignements et la vie nocturne semble la plus propice pour ce dont j'ai besoin. »

\- « Hannibal, je… » Il déglutit, ne sachant trop comment formuler son malaise. « Il y aura beaucoup de gens. On sera très certainement serrés comme des sardines et vous savez… Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce type d'environnement. Tout à l'heure, je me sentais _mal_ juste en me promenant dans les rues bondées. »

\- « Je sais, Will. Mais je présume que nous devons tous les deux nous adapter, à notre façon. Tu as sans doute pu remarquer les efforts inaccoutumés que j'ai moi-même fait », il balaya la pièce du regard pour illustrer ses propos. « Tu n'es pas obligé de rester au beau milieu de la foule, j'ai juste besoin de ta présence… au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait tourner mal ? Vous venez de dire que vous alliez juste prendre des informations. »

\- « Le risque que quelqu'un me reconnaisse est toujours présent. »

\- « Il n'y a encore aucun avis de recherche international sur vous. Même dans les journaux Américains, je n'ai trouvé la trace d'aucun article sur votre fuite ou sur ce qui s'est passé avec Dolarhyde et le docteur. »

Hannibal fronça les sourcils, vraisemblablement aussi surpris que Will.

\- « Cela ne ressemble pas au FBI. Encore moins à Jack Crawford. »

\- « Vous oubliez qu'il a préféré m'utiliser comme appât pour vous arrêter plutôt que de débarquer chez vous avec une armée de flics à son dos. Cela ressemble exactement à Jack, il doit avoir un plan derrière la tête. Il doit certainement attendre le bon moment pour ébruiter l'affaire et qui sait, peut-être qu'un filet est à l'instant en train se resserrer sur nous, sans que nous nous en rendions compte. »

Les yeux d'Hannibal semblèrent décrypter le visage de Will, qui fit tout pour rester le plus impassible possible.

\- « Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? »

Will hocha négativement la tête. C'était probablement le meilleur moment pour lui annoncer qu'il avait reçu pour mission de tuer Hannibal lors de cette fameuse nuit. Chose qu'il avait tenté de faire, mais en vain. Leur confiance mutuelle était encore trop fragile pour pouvoir être entaillée avec de tels détails. Il sentait la méfiance d'Hannibal envers lui et même si le sentiment était partagé, ils avançaient côte à côte et devaient garder un minimum d'honnêteté l'un envers l'autre. Will le lui avouerait mais il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour le faire.

\- « Non », répondit le plus jeune. « Je me prépare et nous irons à votre discothèque alors. »

Hannibal sourit.

Ils marchèrent presque une demi-heure dans la ville pour finalement se retrouver devant l'enseigne lumineuse du Bahama Night Club. L'endroit était loin d'être désert : de nombreuses personnes étaient regroupées devant les portes ouvertes de la boîte de nuit. Comme Hannibal lui avait signalé plus tôt, les locaux semblaient relativement présents dans ce quartier et étaient facilement distinguables des touristes d'un point de vue vestimentaires. La plupart des filles étaient accoutrées de robes qui laissaient à peine suggérer la forme de leur corps, tandis que les hommes affichaient leur plus belle chemise. Will passa devant les groupes en baissant les yeux, suivant Hannibal qui se frayait un chemin à travers les gens. Il n'avait fait aucun effort vestimentaire, se contentant de mettre une tenue qu'il s'était procuré quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils entrèrent sans difficultés et bientôt la musique résonna dans ses tympans, lui faisant presque oublier le reste du monde. Le son était rythmé d'airs à consonnance africaine, mixé avec une basse tellement puissante qu'il pouvait sentir le sol vibrer sous ses pieds. Son ventre se crispa lorsqu'il suivit Hannibal dans la salle principale : les gens étaient littéralement entassés les uns sur les autres au centre de la pièce, se déhanchant frénétiquement sur le son du DJ surélevé quelques mètres plus loin. La chaleur de tous ces corps en mouvement rendait l'atmosphère lourde et humide, tellement que Will vint à regretter de ne pas avoir investi dans des vêtements plus légers.

Des tables entouraient la piste de danse en longeant les murs et étaient accompagnées de fauteuils en cuir qui conféraient une ambiance loundge à l'endroit. Le bar était quant à lui entouré d'une marée humaine, tendant des billets aux cinq barmans visiblement débordés par l'affluence. Il ne trouverait certainement pas de place près du bar, comme Hannibal le lui avait suggéré.

\- « Je vais devoir te laisser quelques minutes » cria Hannibal dans son oreille pour se faire entendre au-dessus de la musique. « Reste dans les environs et détends-toi, ça ne peut que te faire du bien. »

Will laissa échapper un rire ironique mais Hannibal avait déjà disparu dans la foule pour le remarquer. Comment pouvait-il se détendre alors que c'était probablement le pire endroit sur terre où il pouvait se trouver ? La proximité des gens autour de lui l'étouffait comme un étau qu'on resserre sur un vulgaire bout de métal.

Il chercha des yeux une table libre éloignée un maximum de la foule et constata par la même occasion qu'Hannibal s'était installé, l'air décontracté, dans un des fauteuils entourant la piste de danse. Son regard semblait attiré par quelque chose mais Will ignorait par quoi, étant séparé de lui par un trop grand nombre de personne.

Il remarqua finalement un tabouret vide adossé au mur opposé d'Hannibal et décida de s'y installer histoire de garder un œil sur la situation. Les flashs lumineux des spots entourant la piste l'aidaient à garder les yeux ouverts, sans quoi il aurait probablement somnolé tant la fatigue pesait sur son corps. Il ignorait quelle heure il était et espérait juste qu'Hannibal n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps.

Son regard vide parcourait le monde sur la piste, s'interrogeant sur l'origine de leur présence ici. De nombreux couples dansaient collés en gardant leur verre en main, entrainés par les rythmiques caribéennes de la musique. Son esprit divagua indirectement vers Molly. Il savait qu'elle aurait aimé voyager sur une île paradisiaque comme celle-ci, profiter de la différence de culture et de l'esprit fêtard de la population. Elle l'avait vaguement évoqué quand ils avaient discuté de leur nuit de noces. Surement par politesse, elle n'avait jamais remis le sujet sur la table, étant consciente de son aversion pour la foule. Il s'en était voulu un peu, pensant qu'elle sacrifiait certains de ses rêves pour ne pas l'angoisser. Parce qu'elle l'aimait, lui et sa façon d'être. Quand il avait proposé un week-end isolé dans une cabane au beau milieu des forêts canadiennes, elle n'avait pas montré une once d'hésitation et avait partagé chaque instant avec lui comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre idée. Mais son empathie avait repris le dessus et malgré ce qu'elle lui avait montré, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'apercevoir un peu d'amertume. Peut-être que l'idée qu'il s'était fait de son couple n'était pas si idyllique que ça.

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'ombre d'une femme juste en face de lui.

\- « Je suis désolée mais nous demandons au moins une consommation par personne pour la soirée », annonça une voix féminine.

Il plissa les yeux pour mieux discerner son visage dans l'obscurité. Il avait déjà vu cette femme plus tôt dans la journée.

\- « Hey mais vous êtes l'américain amateur de rhum ! » s'écria-t-elle tandis qu'elle semblait le reconnaitre en même temps que lui.

Cette femme n'était autre que la même serveuse qui s'était occupé de lui quelques heures plus tôt, quand il avait patienté pour reprendre sa commande à la pharmacie. Cette fois-ci, il eut un peu plus le temps de se concentrer sur son apparence. Elle était métisse. De longs cheveux ondulés attaché derrière la tête lui tombaient sur les épaules. Elle n'était pas très mince mais ses formes étaient harmonieuses et attiraient les regards au-delà de son visage rayonnant par nature. Ses yeux en amande lui donnaient un air enfantin mais Will estimait son âge à une bonne trentaine d'année.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, pris au dépourvu.

\- « Oui je… C'est juste. »

Il n'avait aucune envie d'engager la conversation. D'une part, parce qu'il devait garder un œil sur Hannibal qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de son fauteuil, d'une autre parce qu'il était toujours risqué pour eux de se faire reconnaître par une tierce personne.

\- « Je travaille à mi-temps dans ces deux bars, quel hasard de vous croiser deux fois dans la même journée. Vous avez apprécié le rhum que je vous ai conseillé alors ? » dit-elle avec un sourire en sortant un feutre pour prendre sa commande.

\- « Oui, il était bon. Un peu fort mais bon. » Il lui rendit un sourire poli en évitant son regard.

\- « Je peux vous en conseiller un autre, si ça vous tente. »

\- « Euh… Pourquoi pas. Je vais prendre ça, alors. » Son sourire s'agrandit et elle disparut aussitôt pour finir le tour de la salle.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux, sentant la fatigue l'assommer de plus en plus. Il reporta son attention sur Hannibal et constata qu'il était en grande discussion avec un homme assis à côté de lui. Il était grand et son visage émacié entouré d'un bouc mal entretenu ne lui donnait pas l'air d'une personne à qui Hannibal aurait adressé la parole en temps normal. Ses cheveux longs tombaient sur ses épaules et ses bras étaient recouverts de tatouages aux couleurs sombres, le confortant dans son idée. Il voyait les lèvres d'Hannibal bouger à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de l'autre homme, accentuant ses paroles par des gestes presque nonchalants.

Ils furent interrompus par la même serveuse qui venait de prendre sa commande il y a quelques minutes. Will les observa discuter avant que la serveuse ne se retourne vers lui d'un air étonné et acquiesce fermement au psychiatre. Elle se dirigea finalement vers le bar et Hannibal ne manqua pas de croiser le regard de Will d'un air confiant. Will soutint son regard, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il grogna d'impatience, luttant contre l'envie de sortir de cet endroit et de retourner à l'hôtel où il pourrait enfin passer une nuit correcte.

\- « Et voilà notre meilleur rhum ! »

Une main tendant un verre apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- « Je vous dois ? » demanda-t-il distraitement en fouillant dans sa poche.

\- « Ho, ça a déjà été réglé », répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Vous avez l'air d'avoir un admirateur. »

Will discerna de l'amusement dans sa voix.

\- « Pardon ? »

\- « Cet homme », elle indiqua d'un signe de tête – sans surprise – la direction d'Hannibal, « m'a demandé de vous offrir un verre. Vous faites fureur des deux côtés on dirait. »

Il sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage à la suite de ce compliment déguisé.

\- « Ça doit être exceptionnel, je n'attire pas trop l'attention d'habitude », dit-il en portant le verre à ses lèvres d'un air gêné.

\- « Vraiment ? C'est surprenant, vous êtes plutôt mignon. »

Les doutes qu'il avait eu sur les intentions de la serveuse s'envolèrent en l'espace d'une seconde : elle était très clairement en train de le draguer. S'il ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'il était – officiellement – encore marié et – surtout - en fuite, il se serait probablement laissé prendre au jeu, la jeune femme ayant définitivement des atouts attirants.

\- « Je m'appelle Alisha. » Elle sembla attendre une réponse de sa part.

\- « Euh… Max », dit-il en remémorant bêtement le nom d'un de ses chiens qu'il avait donné en pseudo à la pharmacie.

\- « Je finis bientôt mon service, je peux vous joindre pour un verre, si vous voulez. »

Dans son champ de vision, il pouvait déceler le regard Hannibal. L'homme au bouc n'était plus avec lui et son expression avait radicalement changé depuis le verre qu'il lui avait offert. La confiance s'était estompée pour laisser place à la suspicion, Will interpréta cela comme un avertissement.

\- « En réalité, je suis marié », dit-il en levant sa main pour montrer son alliance et en prenant un air désolé.

\- « Votre femme n'a pas l'air d'être dans les parages », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Et ce n'est pas parce que je vous propose un verre que j'ai une autre idée derrière la tête. Je vous ai croisé deux fois seul aujourd'hui, j'espérais juste pouvoir partager une conversation qui ne se limite pas en un merci et un au revoir. »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la sympathie pour la jeune femme même si les éclairs que lui lançait Hannibal l'en dissuadait.

\- « Je suppose qu'un verre ne fera de mal à personne », dit-il en soupirant.

\- « Je vais clôturer mes comptes et je suis à vous dans une minute », dit-elle avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil et de disparaître derrière le bar.

Will s'enfonça dans sa chaise et recouvrit son visage de ses mains. Dans quel embarras venait-il de se mettre ? Si jamais un avis de recherche international était émis à son encontre, cette femme pouvait maintenant le reconnaître sans aucun mal. Même s'il se sentait en partie coupable d'avoir attiré son attention, il en voulait surtout à Hannibal de l'avoir emmené ici contre son gré. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient là et la seule chose que Will l'avait vu faire était de discuter avec un homme à l'allure bizarre. Il n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'être présent.

\- « Alors… Max, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

Alisha s'installa sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Elle avait ôté son badge de serveuse et en avait profité pour se servir un cocktail aux couleurs orangées.

\- « Les vacances », répondit-il simplement. Il avait décidé d'en dire le moins possible.

\- « Seul ? »

\- « Avec un ami. »

\- « Votre femme vous laisse partir seul aux Bahamas avec un ami ? » Elle avait l'air surprise.

\- « Elle doit s'occuper de son fils », mentit-il. « Vous avez l'air bien intéressée par ma vie privée pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune idée derrière la tête. »

Elle ne sembla pas prendre mal sa réflexion.

\- « Disons que j'aime directement savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Jeune mâle désireux d'une aventure d'un soir, vieillard à la recherche de réconfort pour quelques jours, bande d'amis venu fêter le début des vacances avec des bouteilles d'alcool… »

\- « Et vous me placez dans quelle catégorie ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, le dévisageant comme si elle cherchait à lire en lui.

\- « Vous avez l'air inquiet et loin d'être détendu pour quelqu'un en vacances. »

\- « Et vous pouvez dire ça juste en m'observant boire un verre de rhum ? » ria-t-il nerveusement.

\- « Je peux dire ça parce que depuis tout à l'heure vous jetez des regards à gauche et à droite, presque comme si vous vous sentiez observé. »

\- « Et bien visiblement je le suis, ça m'a même valu un verre », plaisanta-t-il en sentant l'angoisse monter devant les propos de la jeune femme.

\- « Vous agissez presque comme si vous aviez peur que votre femme vous découvre ici », continua-t-elle, déviant de plus en plus de la réalité, ce qui le rassura.

\- « Vous avez probablement raison. Ceci dit, vous possédez certainement un don pour décrypter les intentions des gens », dit-il en avalant une longue gorgée de son rhum.

Elle sourit suite à sa réflexion et reprit :

\- « Si seulement ça pouvait réellement me servir... Vous travaillez dans quel domaine ? »

\- « Je répare des bateaux. »

\- « Ouah, un marin. Vous devez en avoir un beau, non ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand une main à la poigne forte se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant presque à tourner la tête. Il releva les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec Hannibal, qui toisait la jeune femme d'un air presque menaçant.

\- « Tu as finalement trouvé de quoi t'occuper », dit-il en haussant le ton pour couvrir la musique. Il adressa un sourire faussement amical à Alisha avant de reporter son attention sur Will. « Nous ne devrions pas traîner, l'hôtel est loin et une longue journée nous attend. »

La serveuse ouvrit la bouche d'un air étonné, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre en une fraction de seconde.

\- « Ho, j'ignorais que c'était votre ami, je ne me serais jamais permise… » dit-elle d'un air gêné tandis que Will sentait les doigts d'Hannibal se resserrer sur son épaule.

\- « Ce n'est rien », la coupa Will avant d'avaler cul sec le restant de son rhum. « Même si la discussion a été courte, ça a été un plaisir. »

Il se leva d'un bond, lui fit poliment un signe de tête et entreprit de suivre la direction de la sortie. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le regard méfiant qu'Hannibal lançait à la serveuse visiblement mal à l'aise, avant que celui-ci ne se mette à le suivre d'un pas décidé. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement tous les deux dehors, enfin libérés du grabuge qui les entourait. L'atmosphère chaud et humide de la boite de nuit avait laissé place à un courant d'air plus frais qui fit presque frissonner Will. Il s'éloigna rapidement de toute personne à proximité, pouvant presque sentir la pression qu'Hannibal exerçait sur lui, juste en le suivant de près.

\- « Que lui as-tu dis ? »

Il s'était clairement attendu à cette question mais probablement pas prononcé d'un ton si serein. Il avait pourtant ressenti la menace émaner du psychiatre lorsqu'il avait surpris sa discussion avec Alisha.

\- « Je n'ai plus le droit d'adresser la parole à personne maintenant ? » se défendit-il en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre homme. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, pas après ce qu'Hannibal venait de lui faire endurer.

\- « Le droit de parole que tu réserves aux inconnus peut très largement influencer la continuité de nos actions. »

\- « Parce que le vôtre non ? Je vous ai vu discuter avec cet homme… M'avez-vous vu pour autant débarquer comme un chien marquant son territoire ? »

\- «Cette femme était très clairement intéressée par toi, je suis intervenu uniquement pour te tirer d'une conversation qui aurait pu s'avérer compromettante pour nous. »

\- « Bien sûr, parce que vous me pensez incapable d'envoyer balader une fille, c'est ça ? Je suis marié et me laisser draguer est ma dernière préoccupation pour l'instant. »

\- « Elle reste une personne potentielle pouvant exposer notre identité. »

Will s'arrêta net, essayant de comprendre où Hannibal voulait en venir.

\- « Je sais mentir, croyez-moi. Vous me décevez en me pensant suffisamment naïf pour lui révéler des informations sur notre présence ici. Ce n'est qu'une serveuse, bon sang ! »

Hannibal prit une grande inspiration, décryptant l'air confiant du plus jeune puis hocha la tête avant de reprendre la route. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot le restant du trajet. Seul le passage ponctuel des voitures interrompait le silence tandis qu'ils s'aventuraient dans les rues plus désertes de la capitale. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre - et bien que l'idée de dormir lui semblait la meilleure du siècle – Will se dirigea vers la douche. L'odeur de transpiration et de cigarette lui collait à la peau, sans oublier les restes de sang séché qu'il avait vainement tenté d'éliminer sur le bateau. Une douche lui ferait définitivement du bien et il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas le soulagement sur le visage d'Hannibal quand il le vit rentrer dans la salle de bain.

A peine se plaça-t-il sous le jet d'eau chaud qu'un profond sentiment bien être s'installa lui. Depuis leur chute de la falaise, son quotidien n'avait été que douleurs et inconfort surmonté d'une dose de nervosité dont il se serait bien passé. Ces différents facteurs l'indisposaient également à trouver un sommeil réparateur, chose dont il avait le plus besoin actuellement. Il soupira de plaisir à la sensation d'eau chaude le long de ses muscles endoloris tandis qu'il shampouinait ses cheveux avec un des gels hors de prix qu'Hannibal lui avait demandé d'acheter.

Il profita de l'occasion pour retailler sa barbe, en prenant soin d'éviter la plaie encore lancinante de sa joue. La cicatrisation la rendait de plus en plus voyante mais il évita de trop y poser le regard, peinant à accepter qu'il serait marqué à vie par ces événements. Il se contenta d'enfiler un boxer et un débardeur avant de retourner dans la chambre où il y retrouva Hannibal, déjà allongé sous les draps. Il se sentit suivi du regard mais s'installa à son tour sans afficher de sentiment de gêne. Cela faisait maintenant quelques nuits qu'il partageait son lit avec l'autre homme et même si la situation lui paraissait toujours aussi étrange, il arrivait à oublier l'anxiété dès qu'il fermait les yeux.

\- « Attends avant de te coucher, je vais m'occuper de ton bras », l'interrompit Hannibal alors qu'il remontait le drap sur ses épaules.

\- « Je prends déjà des antidouleurs. » Will se massa mollement les paupières, n'ayant aucune envie de réitérer une longue session de soin avec Hannibal.

\- « Je te vois grimacer dès que tu contractes ton bras et les antidouleurs ne suffisent pas contre ce genre de douleur. Crois-moi, l'huile que je t'ai demandé d'acheter te fera le plus grand bien. »

Avec un soupir, l'ex-agent se laissa convaincre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, laissant Hannibal l'approcher avec la fameuse bouteille à la main.

\- « Tu devrais enlever ton haut, je vais devoir en mettre sur ton épaule vu l'étendue de ton hématome. »

Toujours un peu méfiant et n'ayant pas envie de dépenser d'énergie à lutter, Will s'exécuta et tourna la tête à l'opposé d'Hannibal, las de devoir subir son regard pesant. Il entendit le psychiatre étaler l'huile entre ses mains et sentit quelques secondes plus tard sa main entrer en contact avec son biceps.

\- « Faites attention en touchant, ça fait très m… »

Il écarta son bras des mains d'Hannibal, soudain épris d'une douleur vive.

\- « Désolé Will, j'ai probablement sous-estimé la pression à appliquer. »

\- « Ça c'est sûr, » grogna-t-il en attendant que la douleur diminue. « Contentez-vous d'étaler votre huile que je puisse enfin pouvoir dormir… »

Hannibal replaça ses doigts au même endroit, cette fois-ci tellement délicatement qu'un frisson traversa son échine. Il sentit tout de même la douleur mais elle était largement plus supportable que la première fois. L'odeur que l'huile produisait était agréable : un mélange d'arômes sucré, proche du miel, et à la fois sauvage, ce qui lui rappelait ses escapades à la montagne. Il ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur sa respiration qu'il tenta de garder régulière tandis que les mains d'Hannibal se déplaçaient adroitement sur son bras. Le contact avec l'autre homme n'était en soit pas une nouveauté pour lui. De nombreuses fois, il s'était retrouvé manipulé par ses mains expertes, quitte à en risquer sa vie. Cette fois était différente. Depuis leur chute de la falaise, il s'était forcé à instaurer une certaine distance vis-à-vis d'Hannibal, ne souhaitant pas lui donner satisfaction. Mais plus les jours avaient défilé, moins il avait réussi à tenir cet écart, en venant à partager le même lit que lui.

 _Cette fois était différente._

Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible dans sa façon de le toucher. L'acte aurait pu être banal : déposer une fine pellicule d'huile sur sa peau ne demandait aucune compétence particulière. Mais aucun acte n'avait jamais été banal avec Hannibal. Il arrivait à savourer la moindre interaction avec lui tel un croyant priant un dieu.

Will laissa échapper un grognement lorsqu'une pression décrivit la forme de son trapèze. La sensation n'était pas douloureuse, bien du contraire, elle envoya une vague de bien-être sur l'entièreté de son corps. Cette zone ne faisait clairement plus partie de l'hématome.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant se dégager.

\- « Je pensais que c'était évident », répondit calmement Hannibal en repassant ses doigts à l'endroit exact qui lui avait valu une réaction.

\- « Vous êtes en train de me masser. »

\- « J'ai trouvé tes muscles relativement tendus, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois fatigué si tu dors aussi stressé, Will. »

\- « Je ne suis pas… Humpf !... Stressé… »

Le pouce du psychiatre était remonté le long de son cou, malaxant la zone où débutait la pousse de ses cheveux. Will voulut l'arrêter mais la sensation était tellement agréable que ses tripes lui hurlaient de le laisser continuer.

\- « Je t'entends la nuit, te tourner et te retourner. Et quand tu fermes enfin l'œil, des cauchemars te réveillent avant l'aurore. »

\- « Comment voulez-vous que je puisse dormir correctement avec tout ce que nous venons de vivre… Et pour ajouter une couche vous m'emmenez à l'endroit le plus bondé de l'île… »

\- « Je m'excuse pour ça. Loin de moi l'idée de t'avoir emmené là-bas pour t'angoisser. »

\- « Ouah. Un massage et des excuses, qu'avez-vous fait d'Hannibal Lecter ? »

\- « Je vais devoir de m'absenter demain », continua Hannibal en ignorant sa remarque. « Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps exactement mais il est possible que je ne revienne pas avant le surlendemain. »

\- « Et… Puis-je savoir où vous allez exactement ? Pour y faire quoi ? Vous semblez oublier qu'on avait un accord en débarquant sur l'île. »

\- « Je ne sais pas où exactement. L'homme à qui j'ai adressé la parole tout à l'heure m'a donné un rendez-vous suite auquel je rencontrerais les personnes dont j'ai _réellement_ besoin. »

\- « Besoin pour ? Ceux que vous voulez braquer ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir confiance en quelqu'un que vous venez de croiser 5 minutes ? »

\- « Je ne peux pas. C'est pour cette raison que je suis incertain quant à l'heure exacte de mon retour. »

Les mains d'Hannibal quittèrent son cou pour redescendre vers l'hématome et étaler le restant d'huile, ce qui fit grimacer Will de douleur.

\- « Pourquoi ne pas m'impliquer ? Vous avez insisté pour avoir mon soutien et maintenant que je le propose vous devenez muet comme une tombe. »

\- « Notre confiance mutuelle est encore trop fragile pour t'en révéler plus que de raison. »

Will laissa échapper un petit rire pour camoufler son énervement.

\- « Bien, continuez vos trucs dans votre coin. Mais ne venez pas criez à l'aide quand vous en aurez besoin. »

Hannibal ne réagit pas à sa menace, restant impassible tandis que ses mains quittèrent finalement sa blessure. Il disparut dans la salle de bain pour essuyer le restant d'huile, laissant le plus jeune seul avec lui-même. Même si le psychiatre était resté confiant jusque-là, Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais pressentiment. Lorsque l'autre homme revint dans la chambre, il reprit la parole :

\- « N'oubliez pas que nous avons chacun un téléphone pour communiquer en cas de besoin. Si vous pouviez juste me tenir au courant de la situation, ce serait… apprécié. »

Hannibal répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de se rallonger de son coté du lit. Will en fit de même, ne prenant pas la peine de remettre son débardeur. Bien que la climatisation fonctionnait en émettant un son à réveiller un mort, cela ne semblait pas pour autant diminuer la température de la pièce. Will hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement se lever pour l'éteindre, se sentant incapable de fermer l'œil avec un boucan pareil. Il éteignit également la lumière et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Au premier abord, le silence sembla complet. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus ses tympans s'accoutumaient à ce silence, dévoilant d'autres bruits auxquels il n'avait pas réellement fait attention : les bavardages dans les chambres voisines, des portes qui claquent, des chasses d'eau qui se tirent… Il crut même entendre les cris d'une femme, qui semblait visiblement prendre son pied. Tous ces petits détails firent qu'il resta de longues minutes, incapable de s'endormir, malgré le court massage d'Hannibal.

Il ignorait si celui-ci avait déjà trouvé le sommeil. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration à quelques centimètres de lui. Curieux de vérifier, il tourna la tête pour remarquer à travers la faible luminosité de la chambre que celui-ci était tourné vers lui et l'observait d'un air presque captivé.

\- « Si vous continuez de me regarder comme ça, je vais vraiment commencer à flipper », murmura-t-il avant de voir un léger sourire s'allonger sur son visage.

\- « Je ne peux malheureusement pas dormir sur mon autre côté… avec ma blessure », chuchota-t-il à son tour.

\- « On peut échanger nos places si vous voulez… »

\- « Non. Je suis bien comme ça. »

Will reporta ses yeux vers le plafond, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un air nerveux.

\- « Tout ça sera bientôt fini. Quand nous aurons l'argent, nous partirons dans un endroit calme, loin de toute cette population", continua-t-il.

\- « Et… Où exactement ? »

\- « Un endroit avec une rivière. »

Will fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'Hannibal se rappelle encore de ce qu'il avait pu dire des années auparavant, quand ils étaient tous les deux sur le point de quitter la Virginie. Il n'ajouta rien, cette réponse lui apportant suffisamment de satisfaction pour se sentir un peu plus relaxé.

\- « Bonne nuit, Hannibal. »

\- « Bonne nuit, Will. »

 _À suivre..._


	5. Solitude

J'avais totalement perdu l'inspiration pour ce fandom et voilà qu'après un énième rewatch, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire sur eux. Je ne sais pas s'il y a encore des fans qui traînent par ici mais bon... Merci encore à ceux qui ont laissé une petite review au passage :-)

 ** _Chapitre 5: Solitude_**

Will se réveilla seul le lendemain. Il mit un certain temps avant de se rappeler qu'Hannibal l'avait prévenu de son absence la veille. Il se permit donc de trainer un peu longtemps dans le lit, profitant de tout l'espace pour s'étirer à sa convenance. Sa nuit avait encore été ponctuée de rêves en relation avec le Dragon Rouge mais de façon beaucoup moins érotique qu'il ne l'avait vécue sur le bateau. Il le regretta presque, maintenant qu'il profitait de suffisamment d'intimité pour pouvoir soulager ses désirs refoulés.

La chaleur du soleil tapait déjà sur les carreaux de la chambre malgré l'heure peu avancée. On entendait au loin le bruit des aspirateurs des femmes de chambre, signe qu'une partie des hôtes avaient déjà quitté leur chambre. Will ne trouvait cependant pas la motivation d'en faire autant. Il se sentait étrangement vide, las du simple fait de s'imaginer sortir de l'hôtel. Le gargouillement régulier de son estomac le força tout de même à réagir : quitte à rester allonger à fixer le plafond, autant le faire le ventre plein.

Hannibal avait disparu sans laisser de trace, n'emportant avec lui que le stricte nécessaire. Will fut d'ailleurs surpris de ne retrouver aucune note lui disant de ne rien faire stupide, tournée avec des mots métaphoriques comme seul lui savait le faire.

Il s'habilla de façon légère et ne s'attarda que quelques secondes devant le miroir, rapidement désespéré par son apparence négligée. Pour la première fois depuis la falaise, il était réellement livré à lui-même et avait le libre choix de ses activités. Pourtant, l'idée ne l'emballait pas spécialement. Il aurait peut-être apprécié se prélasser au soleil quelques heures, profitant du calme et de la mer turquoise si son esprit n'avait été pas tourmenté par les récents évènements. Outre l'appréhension qu'il éprouvait face au plan d'Hannibal, c'était le souvenir du docteur Cameron se vidant de son sang qui le hantait le plus. S'ajoutait à cela la mort de Dolarhyde, la vision d'Hannibal hurlant de douleur pendant son opération, la sensation de noyade qui lui avait fait perdre tout espoir… Les éléments ne manquaient pas pour l'empêcher de trouver un minimum de répit. Parmi toutes les choses qui le perturbaient, celle d'avoir possiblement fait le mauvais choix en suivant Hannibal avait besoin d'être traitée au plus vite. Il avait été perdu ces derniers jours, incapable de se concentrer sur ses réelles motivations.

Peut-être que toute l'adrénaline et l'excitation qu'il avait éprouvées en tuant Dolarhyde n'étaient dues qu'à son empathie. Peut-être s'était-il juste projeté l'espace de quelques instants dans l'esprit d'Hannibal, suffisamment pour penser que tout cela était son véritable dessein. Le doute le submergeait.

Il acheta quelques fruits à un marchand ambulant et passa la matinée à errer le long de la côte, non loin de l'endroit où il avait laissé son bateau. Son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil cachaient en grande partie son visage, le rendant plus à l'aise parmi les touristes. Son téléphone portable était toujours à portée de main, dans le cas où Hannibal chercherait à le joindre. Il tenta cependant de ne pas vérifier l'écran toutes les 5 minutes.

La soirée arriva rapidement et la sensation de solitude s'accentua sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Lorsqu'il y repensait, il n'avait jamais réellement été seul dans son ancienne vie. Il avait eu ses chiens, certes, mais également des personnes à qui il pouvait se confier un minimum. Jack, Alana, Hannibal… Et dernièrement Molly. Il se laissa vagabonder dans les souvenirs. Le jour de son mariage qui, bien que discret, l'avait marqué à vie. Ce moment où elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux en disant oui, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage. Tout ce que cette femme avait pu apporter dans sa vie après le passage d'Hannibal était loin d'être enterré pour lui. Même si l'envie de l'appeler grandissait de plus en plus, il s'efforça d'oublier l'idée : c'était bien trop risqué pour être réalisable, son téléphone étant probablement sous écoute après l'évasion d'Hannibal.

Il soupira et rentra à l'hôtel, s'attendant à voir Hannibal de retour dans la soirée. Lorsque l'horloge afficha les 23 heures, il se décida à lui envoyer un message, au moins pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant.

« _Vous comptez revenir de la soirée ? »_

 _« Pas ce soir, non. Bonne nuit, Will. »_

Devant la réponse, il se retourna avec un soupir, en partie soulagé qu'il soit dans la capacité de lui répondre. Passer la nuit seul lui ferait du bien mais il se sentait trop angoissé pour réussir à trouver du vrai repos. Après sa douche, il commença les cent pas dans la pièce en prenant de grandes inspirations dans l'espoir d'éliminer la boule qui s'était formée au niveau de son estomac. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation de stress qui avait tendance à l'aspirer comme un vortex s'il ne se calmait pas rapidement. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il fouilla dans un de ses sacs, se rappelant les quelques bouteilles de Whisky grand cru qu'il avait emporté chez le docteur Cameron. La simple apparence luxueuse des bouteilles suffit à le soulager et à titiller ses papilles.

Sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune compagnie de la soirée, il s'autorisa à avaler plus de gorgées que de raison. Dans un premier temps, il savoura les parfums boisés marqués de l'alcool : il avait toujours apprécié ce goût particulier qu'il avait découvert en fin d'adolescence, en fouillant dans l'armoire à alcool de son père. Il laissa cependant vite tomber la dégustation, continuant de boire jusqu'à sentir la chaleur de l'ivresse se répandre dans ses membres. C'était bien cette sensation de légèreté qu'il recherchait mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. S'emmêlant dans un tourbillon de pensées et de dépravations, son cerveau nappa sa vision d'obscurité, lui permettant finalement de fermer les yeux.

Sa deuxième journée seul ne fut pas bien différente que la précédente, à la seule différence qu'il se réveilla avec un mal de crâne atroce et la bouche pâteuse. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se lever, déterminer à rendre cette journée plus productive que la veille. Il se mit en tête de trouver un cybercafé, ne tenant plus sa curiosité quant à la gestion de leur fuite par Jack Crawford.

Après avoir demandé les informations à l'accueil, c'est le visage toujours camouflé par son panama et ses lunettes de soleil, qu'il s'installa devant l'ordinateur le plus éloigné des regards indiscrets. Il était en réalité l'un des seuls clients, lui et un vieux monsieur qui semblait galérer à réserver un billet sur internet.

Il hésita quelques instants puis tapa « Hannibal Lecter » dans le moteur de recherche. Les résultats s'affichèrent un à un avec quelques photos du cannibale en personne. Les premiers articles lui sautèrent aux yeux : « Hannibal le cannibale en fuite, le FBI sur l'affaire » « Une nouvelle victime du psychiatre cannibale » ou encore « Les recherches du corps de l'ancien agent du FBI continuent. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise à la lecture du dernier titre et il cliqua dessus, sentant son rythme cardiaque monter d'un cran.

 _« Alors qu'Hannibal Lecter est toujours signalé en fuite du Baltimore State Hospital, de nouveaux groupes de recherche se sont déployés autour des falaises côtières de Virginie. L'espoir de retrouver le corps du tristement célèbre agent Will Graham, lui-même connu pour avoir permis l'arrestation d'un des plus grands criminels de ces 5 dernières années, est toujours d'actualité pour l'équipe du FBI précédemment chargée de l'affaire Tooth fairy. »_

Son corps ? Il fit défiler les photos de l'article qui affichaient très clairement des bateaux avec plongeurs à l'endroit même où lui et Hannibal étaient tombés.

 _« … le docteur Irving Cameron avait en effet été retrouvé assassiné à son domicile, à quelques kilomètres d'une des anciennes demeures d'Hannibal Lecter, l'endroit où a également eu lieu le meurtre de Francis Dolarhyde Le FBI n'a pas tardé à donner la confirmation sur l'identité du tueur, à savoir le le Dr Lecter lui-même. Selon le directeur chargé de l'affaire, les nettes empreintes retrouvées sur l'arme ayant servi à égorger le docteur Cameron sont bien celles du célèbre criminel. Les dernières traces de Will Graham s'arrêtent, quant à elles, au bord de la falaise où les inspections ont repris ce matin au lever du soleil. »_

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, une expression d'incompréhension totale sur le visage. Comment cela était-il possible ? C'était _lui-même_ qui avait tué le médecin sur le coup de la légitime défense, comment pouvaient-ils retrouver les empreintes d'Hannibal sur l'arme du crime ? Jack était-il, malgré lui, en train de couvrir son dos ?

Les autres articles ne firent que le lui confirmer les dires du premier : il était bel et bien porté disparu au pied de la falaise. Un avis de recherche avait été lancé pour Hannibal aux Etats-Unis et il ne trouva nulle part son propre nom mentionné dans un de ces avis. Il effaça l'historique de navigation et s'empressa de sortir, les idées encore plus embrouillées que jamais. Il devait parler à Hannibal de la situation.

 _« Nous devons parler. Urgent. Quand revenez-vous ? »_

Il aurait pu l'appeler directement mais il avait trop peur de l'interrompre au mauvais moment. L'absence de leur évasion dans la presse internationale l'avait au début rassuré mais la lecture de ces nombreux articles n'avait que stimulé la nervosité qu'il tentait de gérer ces derniers jours. L'envie d'appeler Molly sur place s'affichait comme étant l'une des options la plus appropriée pour avoir plus d'information malgré la possibilité qu'elle soit sur écoute.

Il quitta précipitamment le cybercafé, n'entendant plus que son propre cœur battre à travers ses tympans. Le monde extérieur semblait avoir disparu et prendre de grandes inspirations ne l'aidait clairement pas à soulager son anxiété.

Il avait besoin d'un verre. Il était relativement tôt pour commencer à se saouler mais il se sentait incapable de rester la journée dans cet état. Il ne sut pas exactement si son subconscient le mena là, mais il se retrouva devant le tout premier bar qu'il avait découvert en arrivant sur l'île. Celui où il avait, notamment, rencontré l'unique personne avec qui il avait eu une discussion, en dehors d'Hannibal.

Son instinct lui cria de partir tout de suite pour éviter toute interaction avec Alisha mais il se ravisa vite en voyant la serveuse accoudée sur une des tables, en pleine conversation avec un de ses collègues. Lui qui avait toujours fuit les interactions sociales sentait le besoin de s'évader de son esprit tourmenté et de porter son attention sur une autre personne que lui-même ou Hannibal.

Will s'assit à une table dans son champ de vision, pour être sûr qu'elle le remarque, chose qui ne tarda à arriver. Contrairement à la dernière fois, c'est avec un certain malaise qu'elle l'accueillit.

\- « Vous avez fait votre choix ? » demanda-t-elle en le regardant à peine.

\- « Le rhum de la dernière fois était bon », commença-t-il en retenant ses mains de jouer nerveusement avec la carte.

\- « Je ne retiens pas vraiment toutes les commandes de mes clients. »

Son ton était froid, et il encaissa avec de grands yeux, sans pour autant se laisser démolir.

\- « D'accord, je… Ecoutez, je pense qu'il y a eu une incompréhension la dernière fois et… »

\- « Je finis mon service dans une heure si vous voulez vraiment parler. Maintenant, je vais me contenter de prendre votre commande, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Elle daigna enfin croiser son regard, son ton un peu plus doux que quelques secondes auparavant.

\- « Bien, votre meilleur rhum, alors. »

Will la vit lever les yeux au ciel avant de disparaître derrière le bar. Il patienta donc une heure en se ressassant le titre des articles, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à son téléphone dans l'espoir d'une réponse de la part d'Hannibal.

\- « Vous voulez rester ici ou marcher un peu ? »

Il releva la tête vers Alisha qui l'attendait les bras croisés, un sourcil levé et l'air impatient.

\- « Je… J'aurais aimé reprendre un verre mais on peut marcher. »

Il se leva sans attendre et la suivit dehors. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, s'éloignant rapidement de la route principale pour se diriger vers un chemin plus désert qui menait vers les plages de sable fin. Il était presque 14h et l'intensité du soleil lui rappelait qu'il avait oublié de mettre de la crème solaire, il essaya donc discrètement de se diriger vers un endroit plus ombragé, n'ayant aucune envie de devenir rouge comme une tomate.

\- « Bien alors… Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? »

Elle semblait s'être calmée en route, décroisant ses bras pour les laisser pendre d'un air presque désinvolte le long de son corps. Will avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire, sans trop en dévoiler. Il n'était plus trop sûr de savoir exactement pourquoi il était venu la retrouver.

\- « Nous avons été interrompu la dernière fois et… »

\- « Oui. Par votre _ami_. »

Elle insista étrangement sur le dernier mot.

\- « Oui, d'une certaine façon. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan des boites de nuit, pour être honnête. Je l'ai suivi parce que je ne voulais pas rester seul à l'hôtel. »

\- « D'accord… Ça tient la route. »

Elle parut tout à coup hésitante, à la limite de l'impatience.

\- « Ecoutez, je ne vous connais pas. Je vous ai parlé deux fois et ça peut vous paraitre étrange mais… Je sens que quelque chose vous tracasse. »

\- « Vous êtes perspicace », lui répondit-elle. « Soit vous êtes un excellent menteur, soit vous ne vous rendez vraiment pas compte de la situation dans laquelle vous mettez les pieds. »

Il s'arrêta d'un coup sec, totalement surpris par sa réponse. Avait-elle reconnu Hannibal ? L'idée lui tordit les boyaux. Si jamais c'était le cas, il ignorait complètement comment il devrait gérer la situation. Devrait-il tout nier en bloc en espérant qu'elle avale le mensonge ? Devrait-il la menacer pour qu'elle se taise ou – pire – s'assurer qu'elle ne parle plus jamais ?

\- « Il y a très certainement un malentendu. »

Elle le toisa de haut en bas puis haussa les épaules.

\- « Ok, vous n'avez _vraiment_ aucune idée de ce que vous risquez. »

\- « Et pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? »

\- « Vous me semblez être quelqu'un d'honnête mais… Je risque gros si je me trompe. »

\- « Alisha, écoutez… Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous avez en tête. Mais je peux vous jurez que vous ne risquez rien avec moi. Quand je vous ai dit que je réparais des bateaux et bien… En réalité je suis un ancien agent de police. Je me suis reconverti vers ma passion après une grave blessure et je veux juste passer du bon temps ici, rien de plus. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- « C'est censé me rassurer ? Vous me mettez dans une situation encore plus délicate ! Un ancien flic, sérieusement ? »

Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Décidément, il était très loin de gérer la situation. Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit :

\- « Dites-moi ce qui vous inquiète. Pas besoin d'aller dans les détails ou de citer de nom, juste… Au moins me donner un indice… Quelque chose… »

Elle soupira et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, commença d'une voix basse.

\- « Votre ami… Quand nous nous sommes revus en soirée, il discutait avec un homme. » Will revisualisa très bien l'homme au bouc. « Au début, je ne savais pas que c'était votre ami donc je ne me suis pas attardée mais sachez-le… L'homme avec qui il discutait est loin d'être n'importe qui. »

\- « Le gars avec les tatouages ? »

\- « Oui. Vous ignorez vraiment qui il est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ce qui la poussa à continuer.

\- « Sa réputation dans la région n'est plus vraiment à faire. Il s'appelle Dario Fergusson, il n'est pas réellement d'ici, c'est un américain qui a d'abord organisé son petit trafic à Cuba, avant de se faire prendre et de s'exiler ici. »

\- « Quel type de trafic ? »

\- « Drogue principalement. Certains parlent même d'un trafic d'être humain mais les allégations n'ont jamais été confirmées. »

Tout commençait à s'éclaircir dans l'esprit de Will. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre le restant des explications pour faire le lien entre Hannibal et cet homme.

\- « Et ce Dario… Est-il… Dangereux ? » demanda-t-il en se doutant de la réponse.

\- « Les Bahamas sont des îles relativement sûres, il y a très peu d'agressions et le taux d'homicide est faible, voire inexistant, vis-à-vis des touristes. Pour ce qui est des locaux… C'est une autre histoire. Parfois les gens disparaissent sans laisser de trace et avec un peu de chance, leurs cadavres sont découverts quelques semaines plus tard sur une autre île. La plupart de ces disparitions sont liées de près ou de loin au trafic de Dario. Tout cela s'est intensifié depuis que d'autres bandes ont tenté de jouer la concurrence… Nassau est une plaque tournante dans le trafic de drogue entre Cuba et les Etats-Unis, tout le monde le sait mais les autorités peinent à agir pour empêcher ça. Il y a tellement d'argent en jeu… »

L'argent. C'était ce dont Hannibal lui avait parlé dès le début.

\- « J'ignore complètement la situation de votre pays. Je peux cependant vous jurer que ce qui se passe entre mon ami et ce Dario m'est totalement inconnu. »

\- « La plupart des Américains qui contactent Dario de près ou de loin ont pour unique but de renflouer leur stock pour leurs trafics plus locaux. Vous ne semblez pas si bien connaitre votre ami que ça, au final… »

Will secoua la tête de gauche à droite, sachant pertinemment qu'Hannibal ne voulait pas se recycler en trafiquant de drogue. Si les Bahamas étaient la plaque tournante pour le trafic, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'argent ne suive pas derrière. Il jeta un regard à son téléphone et, ne voyant toujours aucun message de sa part, continua la discussion avec la métisse. Il évita d'en dévoiler trop, s'attardant sur les détails qu'elle pouvait lui donner sur la criminalité inconnue du pays. Leurs conversations dévièrent d'un sujet à l'autre et Will se surprit même à laisser tomber sa méfiance, laissant échapper quelques rires, chose qui n'était plus arrivée depuis qu'il avait quitté son domicile avec Molly.

En cours de soirée, alors qu'il s'était permis de manger un bout en compagnie de la serveuse, son téléphone vibra pour lui indiquer un message d'Hannibal.

 _« Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. Je serais de retour demain soir, passe une bonne nuit. »_

Visiblement, le mot urgent que Will lui avait transmis dans son message précédent ne semblait pas avoir frappé l'esprit d'Hannibal. Il pinça les lèvres et remis le téléphone dans sa poche, décidant qu'il ne méritait aucune réponse.

Sa soirée se déroula au calme, à la belle étoile d'un bar fréquenté par quelques couples de touristes. Si les deux-trois verres de rhum qu'il venait d'avaler n'avait pas baissé son attention, il se serait probablement cru en plein rencard tant les regards qu'Alisha lui lançaient étaient lourds de sens. L'ivresse aidant – et surtout, le contexte – il continua d'interpréter leurs conversations comme un échange poli d'idée. Elle était belle, cela dit. Et elle semblait intelligente, deux caractéristiques qui ne laissaient pas insensible. Mais pas comme ça, pas en étant en fuite, pas en étant marié, pas en étant avec Hannibal. Il avala son dernier verre en une traite.

\- « Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai un peu trop bu et je sens que le retour risque d'être difficile. »

Elle gloussa doucement et le prit par le bras pour l'aider à se lever, chose qu'il aurait très bien pu faire seul, son taux d'alcoolémie n'étant pas _si_ élevé que ça. Quoique… Les objets et les gens autour de lui se mirent à tournoyer beaucoup plus vite que prévu.

\- « Wow ! » lâcha-t-il, ce qui valut un nouveau rire de la part de la jeune femme.

\- « Je peux te raccompagner si tu me donnes le nom de ton hôtel. »

\- « Grand… Central… Quelque chose », marmonna-t-il en se tenant à la chaise pour garder son équilibre.

\- « Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du boire autant », dit-elle d'un air préoccupé. « En tout cas, toi et ton ami n'avez certainement pas des goûts de luxe, si c'est bien l'hôtel auquel je pense… »

\- « Ho que si ! Tu ne connais pas mon ami, il… C'est un poisson né dans le luxe. »

\- « Je ne connaissais pas cette expression. »

\- « Je ne pense pas que ça en est une, j'ai juste un peu trop bu pour dire quelque chose de sensé », ria-t-il tandis qu'ils continuaient leur route sur le trottoir, évitant maladroitement les autres passants.

Will oublia une grande partie de son trajet. En réalité, il se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas téléporté quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec la porte de leur hôtel miteux. Il était littéralement écroulé sur les épaules d'Alisha qui peinait à le garder droit. D'un air déterminé, il secoua la tête et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Se saouler dans sa situation était loin d'être raisonnable.

\- « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, je… »

Il s'interrompit face au regard ambré et souriant de la belle femme qui se trouvait juste devant lui. Tout semblait irréaliste : les lumières qui virevoltaient autour de lui comme dans un rêve, l'odeur de l'exotisme qui réveillait ses sens, les voix lointaines des autres résidents qui s'envolaient dans un murmure presque inaudible…

Il ne sut pas exactement si c'est elle qui fit le premier pas ou lui, mais ses lèvres touchèrent légèrement les siennes. Son cerveau mis un certain à comprendre ce qui était _vraiment_ en train de se passer. Elle le désirait. Il s'éloigna d'elle avant que le contact n'aille plus loin, retrouvant soudainement l'équilibre qu'il avait perdu.

\- « Je suis désolée… Je… Je pensais que… » bégaya-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je n'ai pas menti en disant que j'étais marié », tenta d'expliquer maladroitement Will en montrant une nouvelle fois son alliance pour confirmer ses dires. « J'ai passé une excellente soirée Alisha, parler avec toi m'a fait beaucoup de bien. »

Ces mots semblèrent tellement stupides qu'ils lui rappelèrent les débuts d'excuse auxquels il avait droit lorsqu'il trouvait enfin le courage d'aborder une fille, dans son adolescence. Il était cependant sincère. L'alcool pouvait lui faire dire des conneries, mais à plusieurs reprises, il avait imaginé le visage de Molly face à lui. L'air compréhensif, sa capacité d'écoute sans le pousser dans l'obligation étaient des qualités qui l'avaient aidé à sortir de la spirale infernale de l'« après-Hannibal ».

\- « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Max. J'ai probablement mal interprété tout ça… J'ai tellement l'habitude de… Les étrangers qui boivent un verre avec moi… D'habitude, ils veulent autre chose. Enfin, je le veux aussi, c'est toujours consentant, » se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant l'étonnement sur le visage de son interlocuteur. « Je ne fais pas souvent ça non plus, je… Je suis un peu maladroite, désolée. J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu aussi… »

Elle lui sourit d'un air embarrassé et recula pour lui laisser récupérer son espace personnel. Will déglutit et hocha la tête sans vouloir poursuivre plus loin la conversation. Plus il restait distant, moins il risquait d'être découvert même s'il avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà été trop loin.

\- « Bonne nuit, Alisha », murmura-t-il en lui adressant un signe maladroit de la main.

\- « Attends », dit-elle en ouvrant précipitamment son sac. Elle en sortit un feutre et s'avança vers lui pour lui saisir la main. Il se laissa faire tandis qu'elle écrivait maladroitement un numéro de téléphone sur l'intérieur de son poignet. « Au cas où tu t'ennuies demain soir… Pas spécialement pour quelque chose de physique… »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de lui tourner le dos et de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la rue adjacente.

La chambre était – sans surprise – vide de toute présence lorsqu'il se décida enfin à y retourner, non sans hésiter à flâner encore un peu dans les jardins déserts de l'hôtel. Il se déshabilla maladroitement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se doucher et s'allongea à sa place dans le lit double. Les draps n'avaient pas été changé et il pouvait reconnaître l'odeur caractéristique du shampoing qu'Hannibal lui avait demandé d'acheter. Elle n'était pas désagréable en soi, un parfum doux d'agrumes et de patchouli, un peu plus prononcé. Elle semblait presque _familière_.

Comme la veille, la pièce commença à tourner quand il éteignit la lumière. Il vérifia une dernière fois son téléphone, se demandant si Hannibal arriverait à accomplir ce pourquoi il était parti. Ne voyant aucun appel ou message, il déposa l'objet sur la table de chevet et ferma les yeux, espérant ne plus trouver de difficulté à atteindre le sommeil profond.

Will avait pensé au sexe. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'attraction physique qu'il avait éprouvé en passant la soirée avec la serveuse. Il avait pourtant rarement - si pas jamais - été dirigé par ce genre de pulsion dans ses relations, le facteur humain rentrant toujours en considération même lorsqu'il s'adonnait à des relations purement charnelles.

L'alcool ne l'aidait pas à oublier la pression constante dans son abdomen, la douleur de ses blessures, la peur de sa nouvelle vie ou encore le manque de sa famille. Enfin si, il y arrivait temporairement mais le retour à la réalité lorsqu'il reprenait conscience était encore plus violent. Il avait essayé de se toucher, partant à la recherche d'un orgasme qu'il jugeait artificiel. Son corps ne semblait pas avoir approuvé cette prise de décision et sembla lui claquer la porte en visage au dépit de ses caresses ciblées.

Hannibal devait normalement rentrer aujourd'hui, d'après le dernier message qu'il avait envoyé à Will. Ce dernier ne savait pas s'il était impatient ou non de le revoir. Il devait avouer avoir ressenti un vide autrefois, lorsqu'Hannibal avait filé en Europe en le laissant seul dans un bain de sang. Ces souvenirs semblaient maintenant dater d'une éternité. Il n'avait revu Hannibal que quelques fois pendant l'enquête sur le Dragon Rouge et pourtant, il avait la sensation que les trois ans écoulés avant ces événements étaient dérisoires. Comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment perdu de vue Hannibal. Comme s'il avait toujours été lié à lui, d'une certaine manière.

Will passa, encore une fois, la grande majorité de sa journée dans sa chambre, fixant le plafond en se perdant dans ses pensées et souvenirs. Il se ressassa les images des derniers jours, non-stop. Il tentait vainement de faire le point sur ce qu'il avait ressenti en tuant Dolarhyde. Sur ce qu'il avait ressenti en tuant le docteur. Il se sentait clairement moins affecté que lorsqu'il avait tué Hobbs et cela l'effrayait. Son esprit s'habituait-il à prendre la vie presque sans remords ou son empathie aspirait les fragments d'Hannibal comme étant une nouvelle part de lui ?

L'horloge face à lui indiquait les coups de 20h. Il n'avait rien mangé de la journée, n'importe qui aurait pu en attester en entendant son ventre gronder depuis de longues heures. Pas de signe d'Hannibal. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son téléphone portable, dans l'espoir d'y voir un nouveau message. Rien. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?

Will élimina vite cette pensée angoissante de son esprit en avalant une gorgée de Whisky. Il s'était promis de ne plus boire aujourd'hui vu son état au réveil mais c'était plus fort que lui : il devait oublier. Il grimaça lorsque l'alcool atteignit son estomac vide. Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée de faire ça à jeun mais au moins l'effet serait plus rapide. Son regard se perdit distraitement sur le numéro toujours inscrit sur son poignet. La solitude ne l'avait jamais ennuyé. Pourtant, en cet instant, il ressentait le besoin d'une présence. Il hésita de longues minutes avant de prendre son téléphone et d'entamer un message, oubliant presque le possible retour d'Hannibal.

 _« Bonsoir. Will. »_

Le message était froid, mais il voulait juste tâter le terrain. Par curiosité. La réponse ne se fit attendre que quelques secondes.

 _« Bonsoir :-) Passé une bonne journée ? »_

 _« Dans ma chambre, pas très passionnant. Et toi ? »_

 _« Travail. Tu t'ennuies ? »_

 _« Possible. Quelque chose de prévu de la soirée ? »_

 _« Possible. Envie de me voir ? -) »_

L'excitation le gagna soudain tandis qu'il imaginait la jeune femme débarquant dans sa chambre avec la volonté de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient entreprit la veille. Il hésita un moment.

« _Quand tu veux. »_

« _Je serais là dans une heure. »_

Il se mordit la lèvre, à moitié conscient de l'énorme bêtise qu'il était en train de faire. Hannibal devait rentrer ce soir. Il venait d'inviter une femme dans sa chambre alors qu'Hannibal devait rentrer ce soir. Nerveusement, il avala quelques nouvelles gorgées d'alcool alors qu'il observait son reflet dans le miroir, tentant de se rendre présentable. La cicatrice à sa joue avait déjà meilleure allure mais celle à son épaule continuait de suinter, dégageant une odeur pas très agréable. Il se contenta d'apposer une compresse blanche pour camoufler la laideur de la plaie.

L'heure s'écoula sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il accueillit Alisha à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il remarqua qu'elle s'était maquillée un peu plus ostantatoirement que les précédentes fois où il l'avait vue. Après avoir jeté des regards aux alentours, pour s'assurer de la réelle absence d'Hannibal, il la fit entrer en l'accompagnant par le bras.

A peine eut-il refermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui que des lèvres délicates se posèrent sur les siennes. Il se tendit un peu, ne pouvant empêcher l'image de Molly d'apparaître dans son esprit. _Je suis désolé._

Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre au baiser.

L'affichage écarlate du réveil venait de passer les 2 heures du matin lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement. Une silhouette pénétra prudemment dans la pénombre sans prendre la peine d'allumer la lumière. Le peu d'éclairage disparut quand la porte se referma derrière celle-ci et Will eut du mal à distinguer quelque chose, si ce n'était le bruit des pas étouffé par le vieux tapis de sol.

Will grogna, émergeant d'un état second, probablement le plus avancé depuis qu'il était tombé de cette falaise. Il était assis sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, ses doigts tenant distraitement la bouteille qu'il avait vidée sur la soirée. Il entendit l'air passer à travers les narines d'Hannibal, qu'il savait maintenant à moins d'un mètre de lui.

\- « De l'alcool et une femme. Au moins tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, Will. »

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, se sentant définitivement trop saoul pour répondre quelque d'intelligible. La lampe de chevet s'alluma soudain et il détourna la tête, surpris par tant de luminosité. Hannibal ramassa les bouteilles d'alcool avant d'en inspecter les différents pourcentages.

\- « Si tu as bu tout ça ce soir, j'ai bien peur que le médecin en moi te fasse la leçon sur l'influence d'une telle quantité d'alcool sur ton foie. »

\- « Au moins ce n'est pas la partie de moi que vous mangerez, docteur… »

Hannibal leva des sourcils interrogateurs, n'omettant pas de parcourir des yeux l'homme qui se trouvait à ses pieds. En boxer, les bras entourant ses genoux, le regard vide, Will devait probablement faire pitié à voir. Mais il s'en foutait.

\- « Je peux sentir son excitation mais pas la tienne. Trop d'alcool ? »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du plus jeune.

\- « Depuis quand ma vie sexuelle vous intéresse-t-elle ? »

\- « Elle ne m'a jamais intéressée. Appelons juste ça de la curiosité professionnelle. Le corps est étroitement lié à l'esprit. Si une telle fonctionnalité venait à bloquer, cela viendrait très certainement de ton état de conscience, or j'ai besoin de savoir si celui-ci est totalement opérationnel pour ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire.»

Will leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Cherchez pas trop loin. J'étais probablement trop bourré pour réussir à bander, c'est tout… »

Hannibal grimaça discrètement – mais suffisamment pour que Will le remarque – à l'entente de ces mots. Cela le surprendrait toujours, la façon qu'avait le psychiatre de réagir à l'impolitesse alors qu'il tuait des gens à mains nues pour les manger par la suite.

\- « Pourquoi l'avoir faite venir ici ? »

\- « Je sais pas. »

\- « Tu _dois_ savoir. Elle est partie peu de temps avant mon arrivée et tu ignorais à quelle heure je rentrerais. Ce comportement est assimilable à de la provocation. »

\- « Vraiment ? » Un silence s'en suivit. « Je me sentais seul, c'est tout… »

Sa voix se cassa tandis qu'il fixait les pieds d'Hannibal, étrangement incapable de l'affronter du regard.

\- « Et donc ton sentiment de solitude t'as poussé à mettre en puéril notre nouvelle vie. »

\- « Arrêtez. Ne parlez pas de ce foutu pétrin comme étant une nouvelle vie. Et encore moins comme étant _notre_ nouvelle vie. »

Hannibal lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, chose qu'il mit du temps à réaliser. Il la saisit finalement et tenta de se tenir un maximum droit tandis que toute la pièce tournoyait autour de lui. L'instant d'après, il sentit le picotement du pansement arraché au niveau de son épaule et une compresse froide à l'endroit où se trouvait sa plaie. Il était trop concentré à ne pas basculer pour réagir à la douleur.

\- « Ta plaie s'est bien infectée, tu n'en as pas pris soin depuis que je suis parti ? »

\- « J'ai oublié. »

Les yeux à moitié ouverts, il s'attarda sur l'endroit où Hannibal avait été blessé par balle. Des tâches de sang étaient présentes exactement à l'endroit de son opération. Il omit de lui faire la remarque, sachant qu'Hannibal pouvait très bien prendre soin de ses propres blessures.

\- « Vous étiez où exactement ? » demanda-t-il plus pour briser le silence que par réel intérêt.

\- « J'ai tout fait pour découvrir où nous rendre dans les prochains jours. Pour que l'on puisse pleinement profiter de notre liberté. »

\- « Ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on est sensé faire maintenant ? »

\- « Disons que ce sera plus simple avec un peu d'aide financière. »

\- « Hannibal Lecter et le luxe. Une grande histoire d'amour. »

Hannibal sourit légèrement malgré son ton ironique.

\- « Ne confonds pas le luxe avec la qualité. »

\- « Les deux sont étroitement liés, dans notre société. »

\- « Je vais te donner quelques antibiotiques pour prévenir l'infection. Je n'aime vraiment pas l'aspect qu'a pris ta plaie », dit Hannibal tandis qu'il terminait son pansement.

Il s'éloigna pour le regarder, comme s'il admirait une œuvre d'art. Will hocha la tête, pensant que sa plaie était le cadet de ses soucis. L'autre homme était toujours face à lui et avait maintenant posé le bout de ses doigts près de ses lèvres, afin de lui faire tourner légèrement la tête. Will comprit après quelques secondes qu'il inspectait seulement son autre plaie au visage.

\- « Celle-ci a déjà meilleure allure », commenta-t-il.

\- « Ne la tuez pas. S'il vous plait. »

Hannibal ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement devant cette demande sortie de nulle part. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis agita lentement la tête.

\- « Tu sais que je ne peux pas. »

\- « C'est ma faute ! C'est moi qui l'ai ramenée ici ! Elle ne suspecte rien du tout, c'est juste une serveuse !»

\- « J'en suis conscient. Je t'avais toutefois dit de ne pas lui adresser la parole. »

\- « Je vous interdis de lui faire du mal », finit par menacer Will, en manquant légèrement d'assurance.

Hannibal sembla prendre sa hausse de ton pour de la défiance, et son visage s'assombrit.

\- « Sinon quoi Will ? Tu vas reprendre gentiment ton bateau et retourner manger dans la main de Jack Crawford ? Tu vas reprendre ta vie banale et ennuyeuse, à jouer le rôle de père pour un gosse qui ne te connaîtra jamais vraiment ? Tu comptes encore une fois tourner le dos à ta véritable nature, pour une femme qui réchauffera ton lit à défaut de celui d'un autre ? Peut-être devrais-tu prévenir Molly que tu retournes chez elle parce que j'ai refusé de laisser vivre celle qui l'a remplacée. »

\- « Allez vous faire foutre. »

Hannibal avait raison, Will le savait. Il préférait pourtant le blâmer plutôt que de lui donner raison. Il avait beau regretter, ou en tout cas _désirer_ regretter son ancienne vie, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Trois ans auparavant, il avait fait le mauvais choix. Il évitait au maximum d'y penser mais le sentiment d'avoir reçu une seconde chance lors de leur rencontre avec le Dragon Rouge ne le laissait pas indifférent. Trois ans auparavant, son hésitation lui avait coûté Abigail. Il avait appris de cette erreur et il était maintenant auprès de l'homme qui acceptait sa part d'ombre. Il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il ne _voulait_ pas.

Le manque de réaction d'Hannibal face à sa réponse l'étonna. Le psychiatre retira finalement sa main de son menton pour la poser sur son épaule, fermement. Un contact faisant office de mise en confiance.

Will n'osa pas soutenir son regard, il se sentait bien trop faible. S'il devait écouter son inconscient et éliminer toutes les barrières mentales qu'il avait dressées, il serait probablement sur le sol en train de crier. De rage, de peur ou de désespoir. Peut-être un mélange des trois. Son mal-être ne cessait de creuser le fond de ses entrailles, demandant à s'exprimer, à être entendu. Il redoutait le moment où ses murs ne pourraient plus rien retenir. Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, Hannibal reprit la parole, d'un ton presque doux :

\- « Tu n'as pas à cacher quoi que ce soit devant moi, Will. »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Sa gorge était maintenant bien trop serrée pour qu'il puisse répondre quelque chose. Il se concentra pour maintenir bonne figure devant l'objet de ses tourments, en vain. Les premières larmes lui échappèrent avec un certain soulagement, celui d'enfin laisser transparaitre ce qu'il accumulait depuis des jours. Il soupira pour camoufler un sanglot tandis que la paume d'Hannibal entourait sa nuque, comme pour l'encourager à se laisser aller. C'était trop.

\- « Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Tellement fatigué », parvint-il à prononcer avant de fermer brutalement les yeux, laissant d'autres larmes se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

\- « Je sais. »

\- « Non vous ne savez pas, vous ne saurez jamais. »

\- « Je peux essayer. »

Ses mots eurent le mérite de lui arracher un sourire. Il ne connaissait que trop bien Hannibal pour savoir qu'il ne se souciait que de lui-même. Et pourtant, il avait envie de croire, au moins cette fois, qu'il était capable d'exprimer un tant soit peu d'émotion envers quelqu'un d'autre. Envers lui, en l'occurrence.

Il sentit Hannibal s'approcher de lui, ce qui le déstabilisa définitivement. Il ignorait s'il devait s'éloigner, s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et attendre que la douleur passe, ou s'il devait rester et se laisser aller à son instinct. Avant même qu'il ait pu délibérer sur une quelconque décision, l'alcool emporta ses derniers remparts et un sanglot traversa sa gorge. Suivi d'un deuxième. Il arrêta de lutter, sentant finalement la main posée sur son épaule descendre le long de son dos pour l'attirer dans une chaleur rassurante. Il se retrouva le front posé contre le creux du cou d'Hannibal, deux bras le maintenant fermement debout.

Hannibal avait toujours été tactile mais c'était la première fois qu'un contact dépassait les quelques secondes. C'était tout ce dont Will avait besoin. Une épaule sur laquelle se reposer, pendant que sa vie foutait le camp sans qu'il puisse agir. Il ne voulait pas que l'autre homme assiste à cette perte de contrôle mais l'apaisement que lui procurait ses larmes était bien trop intense pour qu'il puisse les arrêter. Dieu seul sait qu'il aurait crié, s'ils avaient été tous les deux seuls dans l'hôtel. Il aurait crié pour libérer son ancienne vie, encore bien tapie dans son esprit.

\- « Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout s'améliorera sous peu », murmura Hannibal en le berçant légèrement. « Mais je peux promettre de ne te faire regretter aucun de tes choix. »

\- « Toujours aussi présomptueux… », trouva la force de répondre Will lorsqu'il retrouva un peu le contrôle de ses pleurs.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme ça. Will sanglotant dans les bras d'Hannibal.

Le plus jeune frissonna avant de se rendre compte qu'il était toujours en boxer. Le climatiseur semblait enfin fonctionner plus ou moins efficacement, rendant l'air plus frais de quelques degrés. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le contraste avec la chaleur d'Hannibal qui lui donnait cette sensation. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus d'effort à faire pour rester debout, la pièce semblait ne plus tournoyer, faisant temporairement diminuer sa nausée.

\- « Nous devrions dormir », suggéra Hannibal en jetant un regard à l'heure avancée du réveil. « Tu dois être dans un état correct pour demain. »

Will acquiesça doucement, n'ayant pas réellement envie de quitter la chaleur dans laquelle il était enveloppé. Il pouvait sentir le pouls d'Hannibal contre son front, assez élevé. Il y a quelques jours, il avait été effrayé par sa proximité avec le psychiatre. Etrangement, les mains de celui-ci sur son dos dénudé n'étaient plus vraiment dérangeantes. Elles étaient rassurantes.

Will s'éloigna finalement, essuyant ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Il n'osa pas croiser le regard de l'autre homme, se contentant de se glisser sous les draps comme si de rien n'était. Il était encore bien trop ivre pour coordonner correctement ses mouvements.

Il entendit Hannibal se déshabiller et enfiler son pyjama. L'instant d'après, le matelas s'affaissa, signe qu'il n'était plus tout seul dans le lit. Il laissa Hannibal éteindre la lumière et la climatisation fut bientôt la seule source de bruit dans la pièce.

\- « Je suppose que je n'ai pas l'alcool joyeux, ces derniers temps… » justifia Will en se rendant peu à peu compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- « Si ce sont des excuses… »

\- « Pas vraiment des excuses, non. Plutôt une explication. Je ne suis pas plus brisé qu'avant. Disons juste que les morceaux réparés par Molly ne sont peut-être pas correctement assemblés. »

Sa gorge se resserra et il fut soulagé d'être dans le noir pour qu'Hannibal ne le revoie pas pleurer.

\- « Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme quelqu'un de brisé, Will. Surtout pas maintenant. Je te vois en train de te battre contre la part de toi qui refuse qui tu es vraiment. Tu seras magnifique le jour où tu embrasseras ton vrai potentiel. »

\- « Et si je voulais garder cette part de moi ? »

\- « Pourquoi le voudrais-tu ? »

\- « Parce que c'est elle qui m'a poussé à empêcher Dolharhyde de vous tuer, cette nuit-là. Ma part d'ombre… souhaitait vous voir mourir. »

Hannibal ne répondit pas. Il se retourna pour faire face à Will dans l'obscurité. Sa main gauche se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son visage, où il essuya le restant de ses larmes. Will déglutit mais se laissa faire, content d'avoir pu faire cette confession.

\- « Alors il est préférable que nous lui fassions une place à table. »

Il fut persuadé d'apercevoir une once de tristesse sur le visage d'Hannibal. Instinctivement, il se reprocha de lui, désireux de ressentir le même contact d'il y a quelques minutes. Comme s'il avait lu en lui, Hannibal se rapprocha également, lui présentant une épaule amicale. Légèrement hésitant, Will déposa finalement la tête contre son torse et, ne voyant aucune résistance de la part de l'autre homme, encercla son abdomen avec son bras en prenant soin d'éviter sa blessure. Les vagues d'ocytocine générée par cette proximité le soulagèrent presqu'instantanément. Il pouvait encore entendre le rythme cardiaque du psychiatre s'accélérer sous lui mais il garda l'information pour lui-même. Après tout, il n'était pas certain que son propre cœur soit aussi calme que ça.

Finalement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Will parvint à trouver un sommeil paisible, guidé par la respiration lente et profonde d'Hannibal.

 _Ouf! J'ai cru que je ne terminerais jamais! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou même à me contacter si vous voulez parler de la série, ca fait toujours plaisir :-) (et s'il y a des gens qui vont à la RDC5, faites moi signe ce sera ma première et je suis aussi stressée qu'impatiente ^^ )_


	6. Liberté

**Chapitre 6 : Liberté**

Et non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, j'ai juste eu un (gros) syndrome de la page blanche humpff ^^ Bonne lecture!

Le réveil de Will ne fut pas bien différent des précédents. Un mal de tête à la limite du supportable, un temps incalculable pour se rappeler des événements de la veille, la bouche pâteuse et le système digestif complètement retourné. Un bon cocktail pour commencer la journée.

Il se releva doucement en gardant la main contre son front pour soulager la douleur mais son estomac le coupa dans son élan : il eut tout juste le temps de se précipiter aux toilettes pour y vomir ses abus de la veille. Il recracha avec dégoût ce qu'il devina être de la bile, n'ayant presque rien mangé depuis 24 heures. Le souffle haletant, il resta de longues minutes à genoux devant la cuvette des WC, jusqu'à être sûr que plus rien ne franchisse de nouveau sa bouche.

Dans la précipitation, il avait à peine remarqué l'absence d'Hannibal. Vu le faible de taux de luminosité, Will estimait l'heure au début de l'aurore. Il n'avait pas entendu l'autre homme se lever, probablement encore trop sonné. Il profita d'être seul pour se laver, évitant de repenser à la soirée d'hier. Pour être honnête, il ne se rappelait de presque rien, hormis le fait d'avoir fondu lamentablement en larmes dans les bras d'un tueur en série. Il tenta de ne pas se laisser envahir par la honte et l'idée d'y faire face quand Hannibal reviendrait le rebutait plus que tout.

Il ne s'écoula que peu de temps avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre lentement, dévoilant Hannibal avec un sac en papier recyclé.

\- « Petit-déjeuner », annonça-t-il à Will qui se contenta d'un signe de tête.

Ils mangèrent en silence un mélange de fruit et de céréales, Will refusant toujours de croiser le regard d'Hannibal. Il se ressassait sans cesse les scènes de la veille. Il avait dormi, presque nu, à moitié enlacé par Hannibal. Dans quel état avait-il bien pu se trouver pour en arriver jusque-là ? L'alcool l'avait définitivement transformé en quelqu'un d'autre, il ne voyait que ça comme explication. Pendant qu'il grignotait son dernier morceau de banane, son attention fut attirée par des traces de sang sur les draps du lit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été blessé. Tandis qu'il cherchait à faire le lien avec un quelconque évènement qu'il aurait oublié, des flashs lui revinrent soudainement en tête : Alisha à califourchon sur lui, l'embrassant et le déshabillant avec sensualité. Il revit son air interrogateur devant son manque de réaction et la contrariété dans son regard quand elle quitta la pièce en reboutonnant son chemisier. Le rouge lui monta aux joues : il n'aurait définitivement pas agi de cette façon sans l'emprise de l'alcool.

Hannibal ne sembla pas remarquer sa réaction et continua son repas dans le calme. Ils sortirent de la chambre dès qu'ils furent rassasiés. Les rues étaient désertes et le soleil commençait une ascension timide derrière les bâtiments touristiques entourés de palmiers. La rue était calme, le contraste parfait avec les souvenirs de sa dernière sortie.

\- « Attends-moi ici », dit Hannibal avant de lui tourner le dos.

Will le regarda déambuler sereinement la rue dans les vêtements beiges qu'il lui avait acheté en arrivant ici. Il disparut au coin de l'hôtel pour réapparaître quelques minutes plus tard au volant d'une vieille Chevrolet BelAir turquoise que Will estima dater des années 50.

\- « Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il tandis qu'Hannibal lui faisait signe de monter. « Où avez-vous eu ça ? Vous l'avez volée ? »

\- « Empruntée. Disons juste que son propriétaire n'est plus trop en état de l'utiliser. »

Will secoua la tête, incrédule.

\- « Nous allons donc rouler dans une voiture volée à quelqu'un que vous avez probablement tué. Voilà qui va nous faire passer inaperçu. »

\- « Ne sois pas pessimiste, Will. Une belle journée s'offre à nous, ne la gâche pas en ruminant des propos infondés. »

Hannibal appuya sur l'accélérateur et le moteur vrombit, les emportant rapidement vers la rue principale de l'île. Will ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les grimaces de douleur d'Hannibal lorsqu'il changeait les vitesses ainsi que les traces de sang qui faisant faiblement leur apparition à travers sa chemise blanc cassé. Il ne souleva pas son observation, ne désirant pas qu'Hannibal pense qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

\- « Ai-je au moins le droit de savoir où nous allons ? Ou c'est classé confidentiel ? »

\- « Nous allons prendre un bateau pour rejoindre une autre île, à une demi-heure d'ici. L'endroit est beaucoup moins touristique et plus fréquenté par la population locale. Si les informations que j'ai obtenues s'avèrent correctes, nous devrions trouver notre butin sur place. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié l'arme de notre très cher Dolarhyde dans ta table de chevet, elle sera probablement plus utile sur place. »

\- « Notre butin… » répéta lascivement Will.

\- « Au bas mot des centaines de milliers de dollars », précisa Hannibal, l'air sûr de lui.

\- « Et comment pouvez-vous être certain de tout ça ? »

\- « Encore une fois, je ne le suis pas. Je sais juste que les gens ont tendance à dire la vérité lorsqu'ils sont effrayés. »

\- « Arrêtez-vous. »

Des lumières bleues avaient attiré son attention, dans une rue adjacente à leur direction. Sans protester, Hannibal dévia de sa trajectoire pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin. De leur position, ils avaient une vue globale sur un groupe de personne rassemblé de manière désorganisée autour d'un bar qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître. Une ambulance et plusieurs voitures de police avaient installé un périmètre de sécurité autour de l'entrée tandis qu'un photographe tentait vainement d'accéder à la source d'agitation avec un appareil datant probablement d'une dizaine d'année. Un pendule traversa vaguement son esprit, presque par réflexe, et il comprit. Alisha.

\- « Comment ? » fut le seul mot qu'il arriva à prononcer.

Il n'avait aucune envie de regarder Hannibal. Il ne voulait pas apercevoir cette lueur de satisfaction dans son regard, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas pu contrôler la trajectoire de son poing vers le visage du psychiatre.

\- « Comment ? » répéta-t-il en perdant patience. « Dites-le-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

\- « Pourquoi ? Que veux-tu exactement savoir ?»

Ça y était, Will pouvait entendre le contentement dans sa voix et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa l'arme dont Hannibal parlait quelques secondes plus tôt, celle qu'il avait gardée dans sa ceinture _au cas où_ et la pointa vers le visage de l'autre homme.

\- « Pourquoi êtes-vous en vie, Docteur Lecter ? Pourquoi êtes-vous en vie alors que des gens bien sont morts ? Pourquoi êtes-vous en vie alors que le Dr Cameron et Alisha sont morts ? »

Hannibal ne cilla pas devant le revolver pointé sur lui, presque comme s'il en avait l'habitude, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

\- « La notion de bien et de mal… »

\- « POURQUOI ? »

Par chance, aucun piéton ne passait suffisamment près de la voiture pour assister à sa perte de sang-froid. Quiconque observant la scène de l'extérieur aurait pu croire à un car-jacking.

\- « Parce que tu m'as sauvé. »

Will hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- « Non… Je voulais vous tuer. Je veux vous tuer… »

\- « Alors vas-y, Will. »

Calmement, Hannibal déposa sa main sur celle du plus jeune et ramena le canon encore plus près de son visage. Will le trouva bien trop sûr de lui pour penser être crédible un instant. Evidemment qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Evidemment qu'il était incapable de presser la détente. L'image de l'autre homme, la cervelle répartie sur les vitres de la Chevrolet lui suffit à refréner sa rage. Pour la première fois depuis la veille, ses yeux daignèrent rencontrer ceux du cannibale. Ce qu'il avait prit pour de la confidence ressemblait en réalité plus à une sorte de détresse dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine. Il ne sut même pas quel semblant d'émotion passait dans le regard ambré d'Hannibal mais il pouvait le sentir. Ce n'était pas la première fois – ni la dernière – qu'il était incapable d'interpréter les actes réveillant son empathie.

Il baissa lentement son arme, la main d'Hannibal toujours posée sur la sienne. Will détacha son regard de l'autre homme et, comme un accord silencieux, celui-ci reprit la route.

Leur trajet vers l'autre île se passa le plus simplement du monde. Ils embarquèrent la voiture sur un grand bateau et atteignirent l'autre quai à peine 30 minutes plus tard, comme Hannibal le lui avait expliqué.

Contrairement à l'île qu'ils avaient quittée, celle-ci semblait un peu plus sauvage bien que quelques hôtels surplombaient encore les côtes quelques kilomètres plus loin. Il était encore tôt et à l'exception de quelques pêcheurs triant leurs prises de la journée, ils étaient les seuls sur la plage. Une tension s'était clairement établie entre les hommes depuis leur altercation dans la voiture. Will n'avait aucune envie d'adresser la parole à Hannibal et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. L'ex-agent se laissa de nouveau conduire vers une destination inconnue mais il n'en avait cure : il arriverait ce qu'il devait arriver.

Il tenta de mémoriser le chemin qu'emprunta Hannibal, à travers des routes tantôt goudronnées, tantôt terreuses. La voiture n'était clairement pas adaptée à ce dernier type de chemin et Hannibal dut presque s'arrêter pour traverser certains passages. La végétation se faisait se plus en plus dense au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient vers l'intérieur de l'île. De nombreux arbustes dessinaient le bord de route pour finalement se transformer en pins presque parfaitement alignés.

Après une heure de soubresaut sur les sièges en cuir du véhicule, Hannibal s'arrêta sur le bas-côté et éteignit le moteur. Will ne réagit pas. Il attendit, les bras croisés et le regard perdu parmi la verdure épineuse étendue à sa droite. Il ne bougea toujours pas lorsque l'autre homme sortit du véhicule pour fouiller dans le coffre puis revint avec un objet qu'il tendit à Will. Ce dernier cligna des yeux plusieurs fois devant le poignard – encore légèrement ensanglanté – qu'Hannibal lui donnait.

\- « Au cas où », dit-il en insistant.

Will haussa finalement les épaules, n'ayant toujours aucune envie d'engager la conversation, et plaça le couteau entre sa ceinture et son pantalon.

\- « Nous allons devoir attendre à un autre endroit », ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Will de le suivre.

Ils marchèrent de longues minutes dans les bois, ne suivant aucun chemin en particulier. Le cri perçant d'un oiseau le fit sursauter, lui rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement seuls bien que tout dans les environs semblait leur indiquer le contraire. Devant lui, Hannibal ouvrait la marche avec difficulté : il était recroquevillé vers le côté de sa blessure mais la détermination dans son regard dominait toute autre émotion. Il avait déjà vu cette expression sur son visage, lorsqu'ils avaient vaincu Dolarhyde.

\- « Nous allons attendre ici le bon moment », souffla-t-il en s'installant sur une branche d'arbre mort.

Quelques mètres plus loin, camouflée derrière un amas de pins, se trouvait une cabane presque délabrée, ressemblant fort à celle utilisée par les chasseurs comme refuge. Les flashs des crimes de Garret Jacob Hobbs lui revinrent presque instantanément en tête, suivi indirectement par Abigail. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tentant d'oublier ces souvenirs qui le rongeaient encore.

\- « Que faisons-nous ici, Hannibal ? » demanda-t-il lentement, oubliant toute forme d'hostilité.

\- « Chaque mercredi soir, des kilos de cocaïne arrivent en bateau depuis Cuba et sont stockés dans un local, de l'autre côté de cette cabane. Cette partie de l'île étant l'une des moins touristiques, la présence policière y est moins fréquente, voire inexistante. Les paquets y restent plusieurs jours, gardés par quelques locaux en demande d'argent. Vendredi soir, la quantité d'argent pour l'achat de cette drogue est envoyée via des yachts depuis la Floride. Ces bateaux appartenant généralement à des gens de grande influence, ils sont rarement fouillés à leur retour au port. L'argent reste ici plusieurs semaines et est compté au fur et à mesure. Lorsque la somme est assez conséquente, les billets sont mélangés et renvoyés en petits lots vers Cuba et le Venezuela, pour éviter toute traçabilité. Le montant avoisine dans le meilleur des cas les centaines de milliers de dollars. Il s'avère que nous arrivons juste quelques jours avant le départ de cet argent vers les autres pays. »

Pendant son explication, Will n'avait pas détourné le regard de la cabane, se rendant à peine compte de ce que sous-entendait Hannibal.

\- « Vous voulez voler des milliers de dollars à un cartel de la drogue ? C'est _ça_ votre fameux plan ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « C'est de la folie, Hannibal. »

\- « C'est le seul moyen pour nous de fuir et de commencer une vie loin d'ici. »

Will agita négativement la tête en reportant son attention sur l'autre homme.

\- « Non. Nous n'avons pas besoin de cet argent, croyez-moi. Nous avons un bateau, nous pouvons fuir où nous le souhaitons. Retrouver nos forces en se contentant du minimum, recommencer à travailler… »

\- « Tu penses que ce sera aussi simple que ça ? Je suis déjà parti en cavale, Will. Et la situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée en ayant une somme d'argent considérable à ma disposition. Je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte de la difficulté à reconstruire une vie au départ de rien. »

\- « Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte, c'est ce que mon père faisait la plupart du temps. Il n'a jamais eu grand-chose en sa possession et pourtant nous étions heureux. Le problème, Hannibal, c'est que vous ne savez pas vous contenter de peu. Tout ce qui vous entoure doit être à la mesure de votre égo et vous refusez qu'un brin de savoir-vivre déroge à votre façon d'être. »

Hannibal pinça les lèvres, de toute évidence agacé par sa réponse.

\- « Penses-tu vraiment que tu aurais pu trouver les médicaments pour te soigner sans argent ? Penses-tu que tu puisses t'installer dans n'importe quel pays sans _aucun_ papier d'identité ? »

\- « On est en fuite Hannibal ! Penser à m'installer dans un pays est le cadet de mes soucis à partir du moment où nous risquons de nous ferons attraper ou, pire, tuer ! »

\- « Ce risque persistera toujours peu importe les précautions. Nous avons une occasion en or, à une dizaine de mètres de nous. Crois-moi Will, cette chance ne se reproduira pas deux fois. »

\- « Quand j'étais agent de police, avant de commencer ma carrière de professeur, les seuls meurtres auxquels j'ai été confronté était ceux portant au domaine de la drogue. En allant sur ma première scène de crime, en voyant ce gosse de 21 ans allongé sur le sol, une balle dans l'abdomen, je me suis dit « _merde, c'est tout ce que vaut la vie face à quelques grammes de poudre_ ? _Il a surement dû faire un truc atroce pour en arriver là_ ». Et j'apprenais par la suite que ce gamin était mort pour moins de 200 dollars de coke. Avez-vous une seule idée de ce qui va nous attendre pour des _centaines de milliers_ de dollars volés ? »

\- « Le FBI et Mason Verger ont mis 6 mois à me trouver à Florence, avec ton intervention. Penses-tu vraiment que les moyens à disposition de ces gens soient supérieurs à ceux du gouvernement ? Une fois hors de cette île, ils n'auront aucune aide pour nous retrouver. Pas de surveillance, pas de contrôle, pas de communication… Nous serons loin d'ici avant qu'ils se rendent compte de leur perte. »

Will devait admettre qu'Hannibal était convainquant mais il n'était pas persuadé pour autant. Peut-être que le futur qu'il osait s'imaginer paraissait trop beau pour qu'il puisse y croire. Evidemment que l'argent leur serait utile, mais surement pas en aussi grande quantité et en prenant autant de risque. Il ne donna pas raison à Hannibal, il se contenta d'un soupir et reporta son attention sur la cabane. Le soleil n'était même pas sur son zénith et pourtant les minutes lui paraissaient déjà des heures. La journée s'annonçait longue.

Pendant les heures qui passèrent, Will rassembla ses esprits au maximum, se préparant à affronter la course qui les attendait. Hannibal n'avait pas bougé de sa souche d'arbre et une pellicule de sueur avait pris place sur l'entièreté de son visage. Il déglutissait avec difficulté et Will se permit à plusieurs reprises de lui passer de l'eau, sans quoi il serait probablement mort de déshydratation.

Les ombres se dessinaient peu à peu sur le sol couvert d'épines et de feuilles, quand le psychiatre prit la parole :

\- « Au sujet d'hier… »

\- « Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler », le coupa Will, à moitié surpris par le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour aborder le sujet. Il venait de passer les dernières à tenter d'oublier le sort d'Alisha.

\- « Je ne voulais pas m'absenter aussi longtemps. Ca n'avait pas pour but de te tenir à l'écart. J'espérais qu'en te laissant seul, tu aurais le temps de remettre de l'ordre dans tes vrais désirs. »

\- « Mes vrais désirs », répéta Will en se remémorant ses dernières soirées.

\- « Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te lies aussi vite avec une serveuse. »

Le plus jeune se leva pour commencer les cent pas autour de l'autre homme. La discussion partait en terrain dangereux et il n'était pas sûr de contrôler ses émotions. Il ignorait si c'était une façon pour Hannibal de le décontenancer et attiser l'excès de rage qu'il gardait en lui ou si c'était sa curiosité naturelle qui le poussait à continuer.

\- « Dites-moi une chose, Hannibal… En admettant que ce plan périlleux fonctionne, comment envisagez-vous exactement notre future vie quotidienne ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous y pensez. Vous avez eu trois ans, seul avec vous-même, pour mettre des images sur un semblant d'idée. »

\- « Comment était ta vie quotidienne ? »

\- « Avant ou après vous ? »

\- « Quand tu étais heureux. »

Un rictus tirailla la joue de Will qui - il dut l'admettre – fut surpris par sa réponse. Sa vie défila brièvement devant ses yeux, s'arrêtant sur les événements ayant laissé une empreinte irrémédiable sur son bonheur, en bien et en mal. Son boulot, ses chiens, Hobbs, la pêche, Hannibal, son bateau, Molly. Une liste courte mais pleine de sens.

\- « Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, il y avait mes chiens. »

\- « C'est déjà un bon début », lui accorda Hannibal avec un sourire poli. « Je me dois donc d'inclure des chiens dans ma vision. Quoi d'autre ?»

\- « Vous n'avez pas réellement besoin de savoir ça. Parce que vous _pensez_ déjà connaitre ce qui me rend heureux. »

\- « Il ne serait pas présomptueux de ma part de conclure que tout homme suit son propre bonheur. »

\- « Il serait présomptueux d'imaginer que vous représentez une partie de mon bonheur. »

\- « Et pourtant, te voilà. A mes côtés. »

Hannibal le dévisagea, presque fièrement, comme s'il était une œuvre d'art. Il avait tort. Will voulait le lui prouver.

\- « Cela fait plusieurs jours que je préfère noyer mes pensées dans l'alcool car imaginer un quelconque futur avec vous me retourne l'estomac. J'ai préféré avoir le peu de contact humain avec une personne que je connaissais à peine, au risque de nous faire prendre, plutôt que de rétablir une relation de confiance entre nous. J'ai littéralement perdu tous mes moyens hier, en repensant à ce que j'avais laissé derrière moi. Alors non, Hannibal, ne vous imaginez pas une seconde qu'avoir des chiens dissipera suffisamment mon bonheur pour me permettre de vivre avec vous sans amertume. »

Ses mots étaient durs, il le savait juste en lisant le visage de l'autre homme. Les traces de sourire et de fierté avaient disparu pour laisser place à une expression qui ressemblait à de la douleur. Ce n'était pas son but initial, de blesser Hannibal. Quoiqu'il ne pût s'empêcher de s'en réjouir, compte tenu de ce qu'il avait fait à Alisha. Hannibal déglutit et reporta son attention sur la cabane, comme si un bouclier invisible venait d'éloigner les mots du plus jeune.

\- « Vous ne me direz pas comment vous l'avez tuée, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « La nuit ne va pas tarder », dit Hannibal en ignorant sa question. « Nous récupérerons l'argent au plus vite, puis tu seras libre. Ne t'en fais pas, je supporterais la version que tu donneras, si jamais ils arrivent à me rattraper vivant. J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire concernant le docteur Cameron. »

Will avait complètement oublié de lui parler face à face des articles qu'il avait lu au coffee shop. Mais voilà qui répondait au mystère des empreintes retrouvées sur l'arme du crime. Malgré la vague de culpabilité s'emparant de lui, il acquiesça et continua d'attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal lui fasse signe de le suivre.

Will était à la fois étonné et à la fois impressionné de suivre Hannibal dans la représentation d'une de ses œuvres. Il n'avait découvert qu'une fois la nuit tombée, le cadavre parfaitement découpé d'un homme dans le coffre de la vieille Chevrolet. Chaque partie était emballée avec soin dans des morceaux de plastique transparents qui ne laissaient aucun doute à l'imagination. Hannibal lui tendit ce qui ressemblait à deux avant-bras, puis chargea un sac des autres parties avant de fermer doucement le coffre. Le meurtre devait être relativement récent, puisqu'aucune odeur nauséabonde ne s'en dégageait malgré la chaleur de la journée.

\- « Qui est-ce ? » demanda Will en suivant Hannibal à travers un chemin improvisé dans les arbres.

\- « Un des organisateurs des échanges », chuchota le psychiatre en avançant toujours difficilement avec sa blessure. « Nous allons nous servir de lui pour effrayer ses sous-fifres et avoir plus de chance de les prendre par surprise. »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la cabane où un véhicule y était garé, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans les environs. Hannibal commença à déballer chaque morceau et les plaça avec application pour qu'ils forment un pantin humain, dont les fils furent composés de ses propres intestins. Will eut l'impression d'assister à un moment spécial, d'être dans les coulisses d'un grand spectacle de magie dont il connaissait pourtant toute la théorie.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une borne électrique à une dizaine de mètre de l'arrière de la cabane. De nombreux insectes volants virevoltaient en harmonie autour de la lampe éclairant ce qui ressemblait à un générateur. Hannibal enfila une paire de gant qu'il avait préparé dans le sac et saisit les câbles en main, sur le point de les arracher.

\- « Tiens-toi prêt, tout va aller très vite, » chuchota-t-il en le regardant une dernière fois. « Et Will, sache que si quoique ce soit t'arrivait, je ne me risquerais pas de me faire attraper pour te sauver. Je te suggère d'en faire de même. »

Sa réflexion vexa Will probablement plus qu'elle ne le dut. Pourtant, il ne montra pas une once d'émotion.

\- « Ce sera tout en mon honneur, Docteur Lecter. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête et, la seconde d'après, ils furent plongés dans le noir, seule la lune éclairant le petit bout d'île sauvage qui les abritait.

Comme l'avait annoncé Hannibal, tout se passa très vite. Des cris retentirent de la cabane, une porte s'ouvrit à l'avant de celle-ci suivi de bruit de flingue qu'on charge. Hannibal s'était faufilé dans les buissons, à l'opposé du chemin menant au générateur.

\- « Pablo, qu'est-ce que… » cria un des hommes en éclairant l'entrée avec son téléphone. « Merde les gars, regardez un peu ça ! »

De loin, Will distingua trois hommes armés mais de toute évidence sans aucune protection. Ils n'étaient pas très grands et même s'ils avaient l'avantage du nombre, il ne se sentait pas du tout impressionné.

\- « Appelle les autres, vite ! »

L'un des trois retourna à l'intérieur tandis qu'un autre prit la direction du générateur, à l'opposé de Will et Hannibal. Ce dernier tapa légèrement sur l'épaule de Will, qui dirigea son arme vers le troisième resté à l'entrée, avant de tirer. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. L'homme s'écroula sans avoir eut le temps de réagir et Hannibal profita de l'occasion pour se ruer à l'intérieur de la cabane.

Probablement sous l'adrénaline d'avoir tué un homme presque de sang-froid, Will eut juste le temps d'effleurer une balle provenant de la jungle derrière lui. Il eut le réflexe de se planquer sous un amas d'arbuste, espérant que le tireur ne l'avait pas entièrement dans son champ de vision. Il entendit des coups de feu à l'intérieur puis le bruit métallique d'une arme contre le béton.

Il resta silencieux, retenant son souffle pendant que l'homme l'ayant pris pour cible passait à côté de lui. Celui-ci s'apprêta à ouvrir le feu à l'intérieur de la cabane quand Will se décida à réagir, ne sachant pas dans quelle situation se trouvait exactement Hannibal.

\- « Hannibal ! » hurla-t-il en se jetant littéralement mains nues sur l'homme armé.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, celui-ci eut juste le temps de relever son revolver, sans pour autant pousser la détente. Ils basculèrent tous les deux et Will se retrouva à éviter coups de poings et pieds dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Il entendit des bruits de lutte à l'intérieur de la cabane puis se rappela du poignard que lui avait donné Hannibal. Il parvint habilement à le saisir de sa ceinture et, sans aucune hésitation, l'enfonça dans le dos de son agresseur, qui hurla à la mort. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, sentant les tissus musculaires céder à la pression de la lame. L'homme ne fut bientôt plus qu'un corps dépourvu de mouvement, qui s'écroula sur lui sans aucune retenue.

\- « Sale fils de pute ! »

Complètement essoufflé de son altercation, Will se releva en vitesse pour porter secours au psychiatre. La pièce était encore plus sombre que l'extérieur et la seule vision qu'il avait était celles de deux ombres s'entrainant d'un mur à l'autre par des échanges de coups. Will ne pouvait pas se permettre de tirer avec si peu de luminosité, il se lança dans la rixe, sans savoir exactement sur qui il allait atterrir.

\- « A ta droite ! »

Il reconnut la voix d'Hannibal et dans un excès de confiance, balança un violent coup de poing dans la forme se situant à sa droite. La violence du choc lui envoya une décharge le long de son poignet, tandis que l'autre homme grogna de douleur. Maintenant qu'il était sûr d'avoir la bonne personne en face de lui, il fendit l'air avec son poignard jusqu'à toucher une première fois le corps. Un second grognement lui indiqua qu'il avait encore une fois atteint sa cible. Il enchaîna les mouvements, ignorant exactement quel membre il touchait, jusqu'à ce que le seul son audible dans la pièce soit son souffle et celui d'Hannibal.

Will n'arrivait pas à reprendre un train de pensée rationnel. Il se sentait haut perché, reluquant les affres de sa colère. Cette sensation d'être dominant, comme si le monde était soudainement à ses pieds, il l'expérimentait de plus en plus depuis qu'il côtoyait Hannibal. La forme inerte à ses pieds le satisfaisait. Tout comme les deux autres à l'extérieur de la cabane. Il venait de tuer trois hommes dont il ignorait totalement le passé. Peut-être étaient-ils père ? Cette réflexion ne parvint même pas à lui provoquer une once de culpabilité.

\- « Will… »

Il avait totalement oublié Hannibal, totalement avachi à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ramassa l'un des téléphones pour éclairer l'autre homme et avoir une idée de son état.

Hannibal était à genoux, les bras recroquevillés sur son abdomen. Une quantité de sang non négligeable s'écoulait de sa plaie pour former un motif aux allures psychédéliques aux pieds de l'ex-agent.

\- « Que s'est-il passé ? Une balle ? Un coup de couteau ? » demanda Will en restant debout devant lui.

Encore sur son nuage, il avait du mal à ressentir de l'inquiétude pour le psychiatre. L'idée de prendre l'argent et de s'enfuir, laissant l'autre homme agoniser derrière lui, s'empara de son esprit. En quel monstre Hannibal l'avait-il changé ?

Il devait se concentrer. Revenir. Il n'était pas lui-même.

\- « Juste un coup de pied qui a rouvert la blessure. » La voix d'Hannibal était rauque et faible. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. « L'argent doit être quelque part dans le coin… Il… Il ne faut pas tarder. »

Will rangea son couteau et inspecta le fond de la pièce. Parfaitement entassés dans des sacs en toile, des paquets de billet se présentaient devant le faisceau de sa lampe. Il trouva facilement les clefs du pick-up garé et s'assura de déplacer le butin sans perdre de temps.

Hannibal essaya de se redresser pour l'aider mais renonça devant la douleur, il se contenta d'observer le plus jeune, une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard. Il semblait tout à fait conscient de pouvoir être laissé derrière à tout instant, étant devenu une tare, y compris pour lui-même.

Lorsque Will eut fini de tout transférer, il reporta son attention sur l'homme à terre.

\- « Vous vous sentez capable de marcher ? » demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Hannibal sembla soulagé de sa question.

\- « Si tu m'aides à me relever, je pense pouvoir aller jusqu'à la voiture. »

Will hocha la tête et se pencha vers lui. Il était beaucoup plus proche que ce qu'il aurait souhaité mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait partir d'ici rapidement. En passant son bras sous celui du psychiatre, il fut surpris de la chaleur excessive que dégageait son corps. Il devait certainement faire de la température, et pas qu'un peu. Une odeur purulente mélangée à celle du sang lui remplit les narines. Il devait agir au risque de transporter bientôt un autre cadavre.

\- « Filons prendre le bateau », encouragea Hannibal en appuyant tout son poids sur les épaules de Will.

Ils montèrent dans le pick-up et reprirent la direction de l'embarcadère.

Hannibal était à moitié conscient pendant tout le trajet. Sa tête balançait mollement à chacune des bosses que Will prenait et il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux lorsqu'il paya pour le bateau. Son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Et s'il était incapable de soigner Hannibal ? Et s'il mourrait dans les minutes qui suivaient, sur le siège avant de la voiture ? Il avait envisagé d'abandonner l'autre homme pour retourner auprès de Molly mais soudain, cette idée lui semblait sans intérêt.L'adrénaline dans ses veines était toujours présente et il se sentait planer. Sa conscience lui hurlait que c'était incongru mais son cœur battait de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine, le noyant dans un sentiment d'euphorie. Ils avaient l'argent. Ils étaient libres.

\- « Hey », dit-il en secouant Hannibal par l'épaule. « Ne mourrez pas maintenant d'accord ? On est presqu'arrivés à l'hôtel, les médicaments nous aideront. »

Hannibal n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais un léger sourire s'apposa sur ses lèvres. Will déglutit et continua la route jusqu'au parking de leur hôtel miteux. L'heure tardive lui permit de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs et il put donc transporter l'argent sans éveiller les soupçons.

\- « Allez », dit-il en utilisant toutes ses forces pour soulever l'autre homme une dernière fois. « On y est, juste un petit effort. Je n'arriverais pas à vous porter si vous ne m'aidez pas. »

Hannibal lui donna ses dernières forces pour marcher jusqu'à leur chambre. Sa respiration saccadée était en partie camouflée par le bruit de la climatisation dans le couloir. Malgré la fraîcheur, sa température corporelle ne semblait pas avoir descendu d'un cran.

\- « Je vais vous laisser quelques minutes pour me débarrasser de la voiture d'accord ? »

\- « Il me faut un bain tiède… Nous devons faire baisser la fièvre… S'il te plait », murmura le psychiatre.

Will acquiesça et lorsqu'ils furent enfin en sécurité dans la chambre, il se précipita vers la baignoire pour y faire couler de l'eau froide. Il en profita pour virer toutes les traces de sang de ses mains et de son visage dans l'évier. Son regard croisa son reflet par mégarde. Dernièrement, il avait éprouvé beaucoup de dégoût en s'observant. Mais l'image qu'il voyait maintenant était tout autre. C'était celle d'un prédateur, excité de ses accomplissements. Il pleurait la veille, n'envisageant aucune issue à son sort et cette nuit, il flamboyait comme un phénix renaissant de ses cendres.

\- « Will… »

La voix d'Hannibal le sortit de ses pensées et il se chargea de fouiller leur réserve de médicaments, guidé par les conseils de celui-ci. Il le regarda s'injecter différents produits malgré quelques difficultés à maintenir l'aiguille droite, ses mains étant prises de tremblements incontrôlables.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, avec néanmoins quelques hésitations, Will entreprit de défaire sa chemise. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser car même si le geste était effectué dans un unique but thérapeutique, il ne se sentait toujours pas à l'aise concernant sa proximité avec Hannibal. Il arracha donc au passage quelques boutons, se rendant compte que cette chemise était de toute façon foutue vu son état. Une fois Hannibal torse nu, il engagea ses mains au niveau de sa ceinture mais son malaise le freina soudainement. Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire lui semblait lointain et la seule chose qui emplissait ses oreilles était le son de la respiration profonde d'Hannibal.

Son cœur manqua quelques battements. _Focus,_ pensa-t-il. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la plaie béante au niveau de son abdomen et il dut retenir un haut-le-cœur. C'était bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

La blessure était totalement ouverte sur quelques centimètres et laissait écouler un liquide brunâtre à l'odeur nausé n'était pas sûr s'il avait vue sur de la chair ou des organes mais il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps.

\- « Tu vas devoir m'aider pour refermer ça », murmura Hannibal d'une voix rauque. « Je n'y arriverais pas tout seul. Tu t'en sens capable ? »

Will déglutit, retira ses mains de la ceinture de l'autre homme tout en se préparant mentalement.

\- « Dites-moi juste comment faire. Vous ne voulez pas faire baisser votre température d'abord ? »

\- « Je pense ne pas pouvoir rester conscient suffisamment longtemps pour toutes les étapes. Ecoute-moi bien… Le matériel pour désinfecter et recoudre la plaie se trouve là. Si je m'évanouis, mets-moi dans le bain tiède jusqu'à ce que ma température ait diminué de quelques degrés d'accord ? J'ai pris le nécessaire mais l'infection est plus grave que ce que j'avais suspecté… »

\- « Bien, » acquiesça Will en saisissant le désinfectant et en enfilant des gants en latex.

Il avait eu des cours de secourisme lorsqu'il était agent de police. On lui avait expliqué comment réagir face à un membre amputé ou une blessure par balle mais au grand jamais il n'avait été entraîné à recoudre une plaie de lui-même. Il nettoya l'alentour de la blessure sous le regard attentif d'Hannibal, puis prépara l'aiguille recourbée attachée au fil médical.

\- « Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que de la couture », commenta Hannibal en serrant la mâchoire. « Essaye de repasser dans les trous déjà existants. Notre ami avait fait un travail correct la première fois. »

Will prit le restant de son courage à deux mains et commença les points. En réalité, c'était plus simple que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Hannibal l'aidait en se courbant un peu, lui permettant de minimiser l'ouverture de la plaie. A son grand soulagement, l'autre homme resta conscient pendant toute l'opération.

Lorsque Will eut fini, il contempla d'un air satisfaisant son travail avant de relever Hannibal. Il avait oublié de fermer le robinet et l'eau coulait à travers le trou d'évacuation avec un vieux bruit de plomberie. Hannibal continua ce que Will avait arrêté dans son élan, à savoir retirer son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Il laissa son boxer, et Will lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il l'aida à entrer dans le bain, un peu perturbé par le contact direct du torse d'Hannibal contre sa main et son avant-bras mais l'urgence de la situation le fit passer inaperçu.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Hannibal lorsqu'il se laissa glisser jusqu'au cou dans l'eau. Celle-ci prit une teinte rosée suite à la quantité de sang séché qu'avait accumulé l'abdomen de l'homme toute la journée.

Will attendit qu'il ferme les yeux avant de disparaître, déterminé à se débarrasser de la dernière preuve les impliquant dans le vol des trafiquants.

Lorsque Will revint dans la salle de bain, Hannibal n'avait pas changé de la position. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa respiration était un peu plus fluide. De toute évidence, les injections qu'il s'était faites produisaient bien leur effet. Par curiosité, il posa l'arrière de sa main sur le front de l'autre homme et, quand celui-ci ouvrit les yeux d'un air surpris, il s'écarta immédiatement.

\- « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait mieux », dit-il l'air gêné.

\- « Je sais », répondit doucement Hannibal avec un faible sourire. « Merci. »

\- « J'ai envoyé la voiture à la mer sur un des quais, à quelques kilomètres d'ici. »

\- « Excellente initiative. »

Will soupira avant de s'asseoir, le dos posé contre la baignoire. Il replia ses jambes devant lui et tourna la tête vers l'autre homme qui le fixait intensément.

\- « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez mal au point ? Avant d'aller sur place je veux dire. J'ai vu le sang dans le lit. Ce n'est pas arrivé quand on était là-bas. »

\- « Tu ne m'aurais pas suivi si j'avais paru trop faible. »

\- « C'est probablement l'excuse la plus merdique que j'ai jamais entendue. »

\- « Je pensais attendre d'avoir l'argent avant de nous soigner correctement de toutes nos blessures. Comment vont les tiennes, à ce sujet ? »

\- « Moins pire que les vôtres. Je suppose que j'ai un meilleur médecin que vous », répondit Will avec amusement.

Quelques minutes de silence s'écoulèrent avant qu'Hannibal ne reprenne la parole.

\- « J'étais presque persuadé que tu me laisserais là-bas, après les avoir tués. »

\- « L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit. »

\- « Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? »

Hannibal se redressa un peu dans la baignoire, se penchant pour renforcer le lien unissant son regard à celui du plus jeune. Le bruit de l'eau le relaxa, apaisant la légère tension qui prenait place.

\- « Je pense que vous connaissez une partie de la réponse. Quand j'ai appris ce que vous avez fait à Alisha, je… »

\- « Je l'ai étranglée », le coupa Hannibal d'un ton factuel. « Je l'ai étranglée avant de lui ouvrir le bas-ventre et d'en sortir son utérus, que j'ai ensuite adroitement présenté sur un plateau, accompagné de quelques verres de rhum. Peut-être pas la plus belle de mes œuvres mais très certainement une des plus passionnée. »

Will ferma les yeux, son imagination s'emparant de la description d'Hannibal pour en faire sa propre image. Beaucoup de questions lui venaient à l'esprit, en même temps qu'un certain soulagement.

\- « Vous lui avez parlé, avant de la tuer ? Savait-elle que c'était vous ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, j'avais un peu de mal à saisir quelque chose de compréhensible au milieu de ses étouffements. »

Will garda un visage impassible devant le ton amusant du cannibale.

\- « Je lui ai juste dit de rester loin de toi, je suppose qu'elle a dû comprendre le message », reprit-il. « Donc tu étais en colère contre moi – à juste titre – et ensuite tu as… expérimenté trois meurtres avec un instinct presque naturel pour te rendre compte que, finalement, tu avais peut-être besoin de moi vivant. Je me trompe ? »

\- « Besoin est un grand mot. Il implique que quoiqu'il arrive, je serais incapable de me passer de vous. Et vous savez que c'est faux. »

Will n'était pas certain de ce qu'il disait. Il avait été séparé d'Hannibal pendant trois ans et pas un seul jour ses pensées ne s'étaient pas tournées vers lui. La plupart du temps, les souvenirs apparaissaient avec la vision de sa cicatrice au ventre dans le miroir. D'autres fois, c'était au réveil, quand ses rêves ne lui laissaient d'autres choix que d'inventer une vie avec lui.

\- « Pourquoi alors ? »

 _Parce que je ne peux pas vous effacez de ma tête_ , pensa Will en détournant son visage pour le rendre indiscernable de l'autre homme.

\- « Parce que je ne pourrais jamais parler à quelqu'un d'autre de ce que j'ai ressenti en tuant ces hommes. De ce que j'ai ressenti en tuant le Dragon Rouge, avec vous. Molly ne pourrait pas comprendre, elle me prendrait pour un monstre. Elle… risquerait d'avoir peur de moi. C'est le dernier sentiment que je veux qu'elle ait envers moi. »

Hannibal ne répondit pas, analysant attentivement tout ce que Will lui révélait. Il garda ses conclusions pour lui.

\- « Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas nos discussions mais je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous reposer un peu. Ma fièvre semble avoir baissé et je ne dirais pas non à une couverture pour cette nuit. »

Il tendit sa main vers Will pour qu'il le relève, ce que l'ex-agent fit de suite. Il l'aida à franchir le rebord de la baignoire avant de lui tendre une serviette. La chair de poule sur l'entièreté du corps d'Hannibal attestait bien de son besoin de retrouver un peu de chaleur.

Il sortit de la pièce pour le laisser s'habiller et laissa son regard se promener sur les sacs d'argent au pied du lit. Tout cela lui semblait presque… facile. Il avait du mal à réaliser que, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait pris la vie de trois hommes, à lui seul. Il avait agi en parfaite synchronisation avec Hannibal, comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Il avait encore du mal à croire que tout cet argent leur rendrait la liberté. Après tout, Hannibal était mal au point et ils étaient toujours aux Bahamas, il doutait que les trafiquants laisseraient tomber leur argent de sitôt, sans prendre la peine de les retrouver. Il devait cependant admettre que dans l'ensemble, la direction que leur avait fait suivre Hannibal portait ses fruits malgré les nombreuses interrogations qui lui restaient en tête.

\- « Tout va bien là-dedans ? » demanda Will à travers la porte quand il eut enfilé son pantalon de pyjama. « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Hannibal en boxer, les épaules couvertes d'une serviette. Malgré son teint pâle et ses yeux plissés par la fatigue, il semblait avoir meilleure mine qu'à leur retour.

\- « J'ai juste besoin de repos. Et toi aussi je pense », dit-il en tendant sa main vers le lit pour illustrer ses propos.

Will se glissa sous les couvertures sans attendre et son estomac se tordit lorsqu'Hannibal fit de même. Il avait du mal à effacer les images de la veille, d'oublier la chaleur rassurante de l'autre homme lorsqu'il avait perdu pied, submergé par ses émotions. Bien qu'il essayait d'oublier, de vagues images lui revenaient en mémoire. Il s'était réveillé une fois dans la nuit, en ne ressentant plus aucun effet de l'alcool. Il avait senti Hannibal contre lui, dormant paisiblement. Il avait entendu sa respiration profonde contre son oreille, son torse se relevant après chacune de ses expirations. Et pourtant, il ne s'était pas éloigné. Fatigué, mais sobre, il était resté dans cette position jusqu'à retrouver le sommeil.

\- « Demain nous trouverons un meilleur endroit pour nous remettre sur pied », dit soudain Hannibal en le sortant de ses pensées. « Je connais un hôtel de bonne réputation, très touristique. Cela les empêchera de nous retrouver. Nous devrons rester sous couvert mais je te garantis qu'il y a pire comme prison. »

Will se tourna vers lui et remarqua qu'Hannibal avait déjà éteint la lumière.

\- « Je vous fais confiance sur ce point, je pense qu'un peu de repos ne nous ferait pas de mal. »

\- « A ce sujet, j'ai déjà tous nos documents nécessaires pour vivre plus ou moins légalement où bon nous semble. »

\- « Quoi ? Mais comment… Comment avez-vous pu faire tout ça en étant resté 3 ans en prison, sans aucun contact avec l'extérieur ? » s'étonna Will en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je promets de t'expliquer tout ça tranquillement demain. Nous aurons énormément de temps devant nous pour discuter. »

\- « Vous et vos mystères… »

\- « Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets. »

\- « Le magicien a intérêt à rester en vie jusque demain, sans quoi son assistant serait bien emmerdé. »

\- « J'ai pris tout ce qu'il fallait pour lutter contre l'infection. Je dois admettre ne pas être au sommet de mes capacités intellectuelles avec la morphine mais je peux espérer sans grande ambition de me réveiller vivant. »

\- « Mmmh, parfait », soupira Will en pivotant son buste vers Hannibal. « Je suis littéralement mort de fatigue. »

Par précaution et avec une certaine hésitation, il leva sa main pour la poser sur la poitrine d'Hannibal, dans l'unique but de surveiller sa respiration. Il fut lui-même surpris de son initiative mais l'euphorie de ces dernières heures lui avait perdre toute pensée rationnelle. Avec le noir, il avait oublié que celui-ci n'avait enfilé aucun haut et fut donc surpris de rentrer directement en contact avec les poils qui parsemaient son torse. Il ne retira pas sa main pour autant, profitant de sa chaleur qui semblait se répandre à travers son corps suite à ce simple effleurement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, presque timidement, il sentit la main d'Hannibal se poser sur la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts avec une délicatesse déconcertante. Il soupira d'aise devant la sensation et, malgré la boule qui venait de se former dans son estomac, il parvint à sombrer doucement vers un sommeil sans rêves.

 _A suivre..._

Voilà normalement elle devrait plus être très longue, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ca fait toujours plaisir ^^

Were


End file.
